Enamorado de Suna Hime
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Esta historia es desarrollada en la edad media, Shikamaru es un plebeyo y Temari una Princesa. Las normas reales impiden que ellos dos esten juntos, pero aun así no pueden olvidarse el uno de el otro ¿Que harán? Shikatema, NaruHina, SasuSaku capitulo 21 (18/06/13)
1. La princesa y el Plebeyo

Konichiwa: Este es mi primer fic Shikatema, aun así me gusta esta pareja…etto espero que el primer capitulo les guste. Comenten onegai que de verdad no se como quedé.

"_**Enamorado de Suna Hime"**_

Capitulo 1-Encuentro Casual

Hace mas de 800 años, en la edad media, donde existían los castillos, dragones, princesas y caballeros, comienza esta historia.

(Suna estaba mas cerca de Konoha)

En una pequeña casa de madera vivía un plebeyo de 18 años, cabello negro y ojos café, se trataba de Shikamaru Nara…un chico muy inteligente pero a la vez muy flojo que tan solo se dedicaba a mirar al cielo azul, dormir y a salir de su casa cuando era obligado por mujeres problemáticas.

Una mañana en que el sol estaba perfecto para dar una vuelta, Shikamaru se sentía tan cansado que quería dormir una larga siesta, pero como sabía que su problemática madre lo despertaría en cuanto lo viera para obligarlo a ir de compras. Decidió subir al tejado para que no lo molestarán, al llegar arriba echó su cabeza hacía atrás para apoyarla en sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

Mientras tanto dentro de su casa se encontraba su padre Shikaku sentado sobré el sillón leyendo el diario sorprendido al leer que "El castillo sería protegido por un gran dragón" estaba leyendo la noticia, cuando escuchó:

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde estas?-

-¿Qué pasa mujer? ¿Por qué gritas?-Suspiro Shikaku a su esposa que lo miraba con enojo-

-Shikamaru ha desaparecido otra vez, apuesto que esta durmiendo en algún lugar de la casa, sabiendo que hoy debe ir a comprar a Suna-

-¿A Suna? Mmm ya veo porque se ha escondido-Dijo Sarcástico

-¿Qué dijiste, cariño?-Gruñó Yoshino

-Nada, iré a buscarlo-Dijo levantándose de el sillón y saliendo al jardín

-mmm ¿Dónde podrá estar?-

-Sí te digo donde está ¿Dejarás de gritar?-Dijo Shikaku del jardín

-Claro ¿Dónde está?-

-Pues…allá-Apuntó hacía el tejado

Yoshino salió al jardín confuso sin entender y al ver al tejado encontró a su hijo dormido en el tejado, le grito muchas veces, pero ninguna escuchó. Tomó la escoba que estaba en el suelo y entró a la casa, Shikaku la miro sin comprender, entonces Yoshino con la punta de la escoba le pegó al techo con fuerza gritando: ¡Shikamaru Nara despierta! ¡O bajas o te bajo yo!

Shikamaru que estaba arriba llegó a saltar, en el momento que sintió que el tejado de movía, no entendía que pasaba, hasta que un palo atravesó el tejado y por un gran agujero pudo ver a su madre furia:

-¡Al fin despiertas!-Gruñó Yoshino-Tienes que ir a Suna ¿O acaso lo olvidas?-

-Tsk no tenías que hacerle eso al techo-Dijo Shikaku-Ahora ¿Quién lo reparará?-

-Tu por supuesto-Dijo Yoshino-Ahora Shikamaru baja-

-Que problemático-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Shikamaru estaba obligado a bajar, Yoshino le entregó las monedas y lo mandó hacía Suna.

Suna no estaba tan lejos, pero aun así a él le daba flojera ir hacía allá. En el camino se encontró con Chouji su mejor amigo de la infancia, que por sorpresa también iba hacía el mismo lugar a comprar cosas para la casa. En Sunagure habían cosas mas valiosas por lo tanto eran mas caras, porque eran difíciles de conseguir, Shikamaru debía comprar unas verduras que solo vendían ahí y que Yoshino amaba, porque eran sus favoritas.

Después de un largo camino, llegaron finalmente a Suna, Chouji se separó de él para ir a la tienda de Caballeros a comprar unas espadas para su padre y Shikamaru se fue a la tienda de vegetales. Sacó lo que necesitaba pagó y salió a la callé tan rápido, que chocó con una chica haciéndola caer:

-Lo siento-Dijo Shikamaru estirando su mano para ayudarla

-No es nada-Tomo su mano y se levantó-Yo venía muy rápido-

-Y yo muy distraído-Shikamaru quedo sorprendido al ver la hermosura que aquella chica, cabello rubio arena, ojos verdes y una capa roja que la cubría-

-mmm ¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo ella un poco nerviosa, al darse cuenta que la miraba-

-Nada…-Dijo nervioso-mmm ¿Y a donde ibas tan rápido?-

-Pues…-

-¡Ahí está!-Gritaron unos soldados

-¡Oh no!-Grito ella-Me han encontrado-

-¿Te están siguiendo?-

-Sí…por eso venía corriendo-Dijo afligida

-¡Atrápenla!-Dijeron cuatro soldados

-Vamos-Dijo Shikamaru jalando su mano- Yo te ayudaré-

-¿Eh? ¿Me ayudarás?-

Corrieron por las calles de Suna siendo perseguidos por los soldados por muchas horas, la gente los miraba asustados pensando que ellos dos podrían ser peligrosos para sus hijos, aunque la chica de la capa les parecía familiar.

Shikamaru estaba muy cansado ¿En que lió de había metido? ¿Y quien era aquella chica? Todo le parecía problemático. De repente pasaron por una calle que el moreno conocía muy bien, donde había un callejón sin salida que siempre le servía para esconderse de su madre, cansado y aburrido de esta situación jaló con fuerza la mano de Temari y la condujo hasta ese lugar a gran velocidad. Los soldados los siguieron, pero sorprendentemente al entrar a ese callejón los habían perdido, ya no estaban, se fueron pensando que se habían escabullido.

Pero se equivocaban, los dos se encontraban abrazados apoyados en una pared para que no los vieran, al ver que no había peligro se separaron:

-Al fin…-Suspiro Shikamaru-Los perdimos-

-Sí así es-Sonrió aliviada-Muchas gracias…eh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Tsk…es verdad, no te lo he dicho…mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara vengo de Konoha ¿Y tu?-

-Claro-Sonrió para presentarse-Mi nombre es Temari no Subaku-

-¿Temari no Subaku? Me suena haberlo oído antes… ¿Eres de aquí?-

-Desde que nací que soy de Suna-

-Dime algo…Temari… ¿Por qué esos soldados de perseguían?-

-Porque…-

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por el estomago del moreno, el cual se sonrojo al recordar que no había comido nada, contando que ya eran las 6 de la tarde:

-Lo siento…no he comido hace un rato-

-Si quieres vamos a comer, conozco un lugar muy cerca-Dijo Temari

-Bueno…-

Temari esta vez lo condujo a dos calles de ahí, donde había un Restaurante de Ramen, era lo único más cercano para que su salvador pudiera comer. Al entrar a la tienda, se sentaron en un puesto y cuando iban a pedir los tazones, una chica de unos veinte años observó a Temari con ojos sorprendidos:

-Hime-Sama…-Susurro la chica-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Se ha escapado otra vez?-

-¿Hime-Sama?-Preguntó Shikamaru sin entender boquiabierto

-Algo así…-Suspiro ella

-Ya veo ¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Yo un tazón de ramen mediano-Sonrió, luego miro a su acompañante-¿Y tu que vas a comer?-

-Eh…lo mismo-Murmuro sin entender a que se refería esa chica con "Hime-Sama"-

-De inmediato se los traigo-Dijo la chica volviendo a la cocina

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que no entendí a que se refería con Hime-Sama… ¿Será acaso que tu eres…la?-

-Princesa…-Suspiro ella-Sí, no te lo había dicho porque es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar…-

-Es por eso que ¿Corrías de los soldados?-

-Así es, me escapé del castillo por décima vez-

-¿Décima vez? Que problemático ¿Y porque te escapas? Vivir en un castillo debe ser increíble, mejor que la vida de un plebeyo-

-Es que vivir ahí no es fácil, además si tienes unos hermanos como los míos, que solo ponen reglas y mandatos…cuando estoy en el castillo pienso como será la vida, fuera de él, me gustaría vivir con los plebeyos explorar el mundo de afuera y no puedo. Tan solo debo estar encerrada en ese lugar, preocupándome de asuntos reales y de conseguir un marido para casarme-Suspiro

-¿Casarte?-Levantó una ceja- ¿Te obligarán a contraer matrimonio?-

-Sí, es las princesas de suna siempre han tenido que ser así, vivir encerradas en el castillo, contraer matrimonio con un príncipe y vivir la vida así-

-Aquí están sus ordenes-Sonrió la chica y volvió a la cocina

-Gracias-Dijeron los dos

-Realmente es problemático vivir ahí ¿Verdad?-

-sí, Principalmente por lo del compromiso…no se si quiera casarme aun con alguien…que ni siquiera conozco. Pero tengo que hacerlo es una regla real-

-Ya veo tus razones del porque escapas siempre-

-mmm y tú Shikamaru ¿Cómo es tu vida como plebeyo?-Comenzó a comer-

-Pues…tranquila y relajada, mientras no entren mujeres problemáticas como mi madre a molestarme-Bufó y comió también con ella-

-¿Tu madre?-Rió-¿Por qué que te ha hecho?-

-No me deja dormir y siempre me envía a lugar aburridos a ir de compras-

-¡Temari-San!-Grito una voz dulce, se trataba de una pequeña de cabello cortó café

-Matsuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sabía que podría encontrarla aquí Temari-San, por favor regrese al Castillo…Gaara-Sama ya noto su ausencia y ha enviado a todas sus tropas por todo Suna –

-¿Y eso que?, no es la primera vez que lo hace-Siguió comiendo

-Es verdad, pero…uno de los soldados aviso a Gaara-Sama que te habías escapado con un chico-Miro a Shikamaru- Y…si no vuelve cuanto antes, él puede estar en peligro-

-¿Eh? ¿Peligro?-Dijo nerviosa y se comió los últimos fideos que le quedaban- Creo que sí tendré que volver, me haz convencido Matsuri-

Temari se puso de pie y llamó a la chica de antes, la dueña de la tienda la pagó con unas monedas de oro y luego miro a Shikamaru:

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Shika…-Sonrió- Me tengo que ir…nos vemos en otra ocasión…-

-Bueno…-Susurro-Nos vemos Temari-

Mientras la silueta de Temari desaparecía por la puerta, Shikamaru se pregunto "¿Cuándo será esa ocasión?"

Continuara……………………


	2. El mensajero de Konoha

Capitulo 2

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro casual con la Princesa de Suna, Shikamaru se despertaba de su cama con los ojos hinchados no había podido dormir muy bien, la noche anterior, ya que había tenido muchos sueños con aquella ella ¿Por qué no podía borrar su rostro de su mente? Esto era demasiado problemático para el moreno.

Después de tomar desayuno camino por los alrededores de Konoha intentado olvidar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, pero era inútil, deseaba volver a verla ¿Pero como? Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Hey Shikamaru ¿Como has estado?-Le saludo un chico rubio de ojos celestes-

-Hola Naruto…he estado bien ¿Y tu?-

-Bien-Sonrió- Aunque debo ir a dejar un mensaje a Suna, justo hoy que tenía asuntos pendientes-

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quien?-

-De Tsunade para el Castillo-

-mmm ¿Cuándo tienes que ir?-

-Mañana…-Suspiro y luego sus ojos destellaron con una idea-

¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

-No…-Respondió sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir Naruto

-¿Podrías ir en mi lugar?-Sonrió con ojos luminosos

-Tsk….es problemático-Susurro Shikamaru para simular que no tenía ganas de ir-

-Por favor- Dijo Naruto- Nunca te he pedido nada…en el mundo, dattebayo-

-¿Nunca me has pedido nada?-Levantó una ceja- Y que hay de la vez en que…-

-Algunas cosas sin importancia-Le dijo nervioso interrumpiendo sus palabras-

-¿Y que asuntos debes hacer mañana?-

-Pues…son personales-Se sonrojo y luego se puso serio-¿Puedes?-

-Esta bien…-Suspiro-Prefiero ir a Suna a eso, que estar en mi casa escondiéndome en el tejado otra vez-

-¡Gracias Amigo!- Sonrió Naruto y luego sacó de su bolsillo una carta blanca- Aquí esta…debes entregarla a mas tardar a las 11 del día-

-Entendido-Dijo guardándola en su bolsillo

Naruto caminó alegre por las calles de Konoha, mientras Shikamaru volvía a su casa pensando en que volvería a Suna, pero esta vez no iría a una tienda, sino que al castillo. Eso sería mas difícil que antes, pero lo que se preguntaba es ¿La volvería ver? Era algo que pensaba sin saber porque.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano, se bañó y tomó desayuno. Cuando tenía todo listo, salió rumbo a Suna con la carta en su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Suna se encontraba la princesa de dos coletas mirando por el balcón de su habitación, sus ojos se concentraron en el cielo lleno de nubes:

-El cielo esta muy bonito hoy…-Suspiro y sin saber porque recordó al plebeyo del otro día- mmm me pregunto ¿Qué será de él?-

-Esto…Temari-Sama-Dijo la voz de Matsuri detrás de la puerta

-Pasa Matsuri-

-Esta bien…con su permiso-Dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Gaara necesita algo?-Dijo aburrida- ¿O es Kankuro?-

-No…nada de eso, es que he oído a Gaara-Sama hablar de que hoy aparecerá un mensajero en el castillo…y viene de Konoha-

-¿De Konoha?-

-Así es…y se que esto puede estar contra las reglas, pero sería una gran oportunidad para saber del paradero de aquel plebeyo-

-¿De Shikamaru? ¿Cómo sabes que me preocupa…?-

-Lo sé, porque la he oído dormida, se que solo lo ha visto una vez, pero aun así…creo que sería bueno que conversaran-

-¿He hablado dormida?-Dijo con una gotita- No puede ser…-

-Sí…siempre habla de él-

-"Que raro, que me esta pasando"-Pensó Temari confusa

-Esto…si desea ver al mensajero, debe estar aquí en una media hora-

-mmm bueno, gracias Matsuri-

-No es nada-Le sonrió- Me debo ir ahora, nos vemos Temari-Sama-

-Sí-

Matsuri salió por la puerta y Temari se dejó caer en la gran cama, su cabeza intentaba recordar si había tenido algún sueño con Shikamaru, pero tan solo recordaba el único día que lo vio. De repente sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, al mirar hacía alado se encontró con una pequeña comadreja blanca:

-Hola Kamatari-Sonrió Temari

La comadreja se acomodo en su regazo y se estiro tiernamente. Sus ojos brillantes observaban a la princesa, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando…

En las afueras del castillo caminaba Shikamaru a pasos lentos, estaba sorprendido de lo grande y hermoso que era el Castillo de Suna.

Al cruzar un pequeño puente, se encontró frente a la enorme puerta de madera, donde habían dos soldados que se acercaron hacía él:

-Identifícate… ¿De donde eres? ¿Y que necesitas?-Pregunto uno, con un tono sereno-

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, vengo de Konoha a entregar un mensaje de Tsunade-

-mmm no nos han informado nada-Dijo un soldado

-No puedes entrar…sin permiso-Dijo el primero

-Esperen ahí, él si tiene un permiso especial…así que déjenle pasar-

-Kankuro-Sama…esta bien-Dijeron los dos

-Mi nombre es Kankuro no Sabaku, príncipe de Suna…Bienvenido Shikamaru ¿Verdad?-Sonrió

-Sí…gracias-

-Acompáñame, Gaara esta esperando ese mensaje-

Shikamaru asintió y lo acompaño al interior del castillo. Subieron por unas escaleras de cemento las cuales los llevaron hacía el quinto piso. Entraron en una sala pequeña, donde se encontraron con un chico pelirrojo de rostro sereno que revisaba unos papeles en una mesa:

-Gaara…él es Shikamaru el mensajero de Konoha-

-Ya veo… ¿Dónde esta la carta?-Dijo Serio

-Aquí la tiene-Dijo sacándola de su bolsillo y entregándosela

-mmm creo que ella necesitara una respuesta ¿Verdad?-Miro a Shikamaru-

-Así parece…tú sabes como es ella-Sonrió Kankuro- Necesitas tiempo a solas, para leerla y responderla ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-Susurro su hermano

-Bien…entonces Shikamaru ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el castillo, mientras Gaara responde el mensaje?-

-mmm esta bien-

Los dos salieron de la oficina de Gaara y bajaron las escaleras otra vez, hasta llegar al primer piso donde todo era de arena blanca. Kankuro llamó a Matsuri que estaba justo cerca de ellos:

-Kankuro-Sama… ¿Qué necesita?-

-Matsuri…te presento a Shikamaru Nara, viene de Konoha como mensajero-

-Mucho gusto…-Sonrió Matsuri al reconocerlo

-Igualmente…-Dijo Shikamaru recordando la noche anterior

-Te quiero pedir, que lo acompañes a recorrer el castillo-

-Esta bien…yo lo acompañare-Sonrió ella y luego pensó-"El problema es como avisarle a Temari-Sama ahora"-

-Bien…yo iré a ver unos papeles, nos vemos- Le dijo a ambos

-Adiós Kankuro-Sama-Dijo despidiéndose Matsuri

-mmm tu eres la de esa noche ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…Temari-Sama esta en su habitación ahora…bajara en un momento-Sonrió malévolamente

-"Esa mirada es problemática"-Pensó Shikamaru confuso-"Así es que esta arriba"-

-¿Por donde quieres recorrer primero?-

-No lo sé, nunca he estado en este castillo antes-

-mmm ¿Quieres conocer la biblioteca?-

-Bueno-Suspiro

Kankuro en vez de ir a ver sus papeles, subió a ver a su hermanita que extrañamente seguía en su habitación tranquilamente cepillandóse el cabello:

-¿Qué haces Onee-Chan?-

-Nada…-

-mmm algo tramas ¿Verdad?...es raro verte tan calladita y no te has escapado el día de hoy, según lo que me han informado-

-No tramo nada…-

-¿Segura?- Levantó una ceja- ¿No vas a bajar?-

-En un rato más, iré con Kamatari-Sonrió

-"Anda extraña hoy, que planea"- Pensó Kankuro

-Y tu Kankuro ¿Qué harás?-

-Nada, iré a ver unos papeles y creo que luego llevaré al mensajero de Konoha a la salida-

-¿El mensajero de Konoha?-

-Así es…su nombre es Shikamaru, quien ahora mismo esta recorriendo el castillo con Matsuri-

-"Shikamaru… ¿Esta en el castillo? ¿Y además esta con Matsuri?"-Pensó Temari

-¿Por qué te has quedado callada de repente?-

-No es nada, hermanito…-Sonrió- Si extrañas tanto mis travesuras, te informó que haré algunas-

-¿Eh? ¿Algunas? Yo no dije que las extrañaba-Dijo con una gotita-Bueno mejor me voy…nos vemos-

Kankuro cerró la puerta y Temari miró por el balcón una vez más:

-Kamatari… ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-

Continuara………………….

**Konichiwa!!**

**¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste y comenten onegaiii**

**Esta fic se lo dedico a Temari-Sempai…este es uno de los 100 retos Shikatema.**

**Sayonara**


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 03

Shikamaru y Matsuri ya habían recorrido todo el castillo, solo faltaba un lugar que debía conocer…"La plaza Real". Caminaron hacía allí a zancadas, el estratega no tenía planeado visitar todo el castillo ¿Cómo Gaara se demoraba tanto en dar una respuesta? ¿Acaso era muy grave el problema? Eso no lo sabía.

Al llegar a la plaza real, Matsuri le enseño unos columpios de madera que estaban alado de otros juegos:

-Esta es La plaza Real, el lugar en que la Princesa de Suna jugaba desde pequeña-

-Ya veo…-Susurro Shikamaru mirando que todo el entorno era seco- mmm este lugar es muy caluroso…debe ser difícil jugar aquí-

-mmm puede que lo sea para usted…porque todos los habitantes de Suna se han acostumbrado a este clima y ha vivir con Arena por doquier. Incluso Temari-Sama disfrutaba jugar aquí desde pequeña, hasta ahora-

-¿Hasta ahora?-

-Sí…es divertido para mí venir aquí-Susurro una voz cerca de ellos

Los dos miraron atrás y pudieron ver a Suna Hime con una pequeña comadreja en sus brazos:

-¡Temari-Sama!- Sonrió Matsuri

-Hola Matsuri-Sonrió Temari- Nos volvemos a encontrar, Shikamaru-

-Así es…Temari - Sonrió

-Esto…con su permiso- Se disculpo Matsuri, sabiendo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos- Debo irme ahora a hacer algunas cosas-

-Por supuesto Matsuri-Dijo Temari- Ve tranquila-

-Gracias Temari-Sama, los dejo…-Se despidió Matsuri y se marchó

-¿Y que te trae por aquí? Mi hermano me ha dicho que has venido a dejar un mensaje de Konoha-

-Sí, ha sido problemático el viaje, pero aun así no me quejó-

-¿Te ha gustado el Castillo?-

-Sí, en el momento que he entrado me he sorprendido con lo grande que es- Suspiro- Yo no me escaparía de un lugar así-

-Es grande y hermoso, pero…es injusto- Dijo Temari acariciando a Kamatari

-Y esa comadreja ¿Es tuya?-

-Sí, su nombre es Kamatari-Sonrió enseñándosela- Mira tiene unos ojos manipuladores que hacen que hagas cosas que no quieres-

-mmm entonces es de familia-Susurro bajo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto confusa

-Nada-

-mmm…-

-En fin, una pregunta ¿Aquí en Suna nunca nieva o llega la primavera?-

-No, Solo he visto nevar una vez y fue hace mucho casi no lo recuerdo-

-Es decir ¿Nunca has visto la Primavera desde Suna?-

-No jamás-Suspiro triste

Bajo a Kamatari de sus brazos y para dejarla en el suelo. Se acercó a los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos:

-Desearía poder ver la primavera o ver Nevar una vez mas- Dijo nostálgica

-mmm que mal, en Konoha si puedo experimentar esos cambios en el clima, muchas veces- Susurro Shikamaru y se sentó en otro columpio- Si tan solo pudieras ir algún día y experimentarlo-

-Me encantaría ir, solo que mis hermanos no me lo permitirían-

-Es verdad-Suspiro

-O lo otro sería escaparme como siempre-Rió malévolamente- Y entonces…ir contigo a Konoha-

-Tsk…eso se ve muy problemático…pensaran que yo te rapte o algo así-

-No tienen que saber que estaré contigo, total ni Gaara ni Kankuro saben que tu y yo somos conocidos-

-mmm ¿Conocidos?-

-Claro por ahora-Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿A que te refieres?-Se sonrojo el estratega

-A que podemos ser amigos- Sonrió Temari

-Ah…era eso, claro amigos-

-¿Cuándo volverás a Suna?-

-No lo sé…-

-mmm tengo entendido que muy pronto en tu Aldea coronaran al Nuevo Rey del Castillo de la Hoja ¿No es así?-

-Si, parece que es en unas semanas más-

-Debe ser esa la razón por la cual le llegó un mensaje a Gaara de tu aldea-Sonrió- Porque todas las familias Reales deben estar presentes…Entonces si vamos, podre conocer Konoha…pero ¿Quién es el antiguo Rey de tu aldea?-

-Pues como sabes, Primero hay un rey y luego un sucesor de su familia que se haga cargo del puesto-Explico el estratega- En este caso nuestro Rey o líder de la aldea era Minato Namikaze…-

-¿Era? ¿Por qué? Los Reyes gobiernan quince años y solo se pueden retirar si ya los cumplieron o se retiran por si mismos-

-O también si mueren…-Explico Shikamaru- Es que él ha muerto… hace muchos años, salvando a la Aldea. Unos Ninjas desconocidos querían hacerle daño a la Aldea-

-Oh…- Suspiro triste la princesa- Si tuvo un hijo, él debería gobernar

-Ese es el problema-Dijo con una gotita- Su hijo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ya ha cumplido sus quince años hace unos meses y…mmm como explicarlo, él…-

-¿No sabe Gobernar?-Rió Temari

-Eh…no muy bien…hace mucho que lo están entrenando para que sea buen príncipe, pero es un poco torpe-Rió el Nara

-Por como lo describes…él debe ser tu amigo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces dices que no es bueno para Gobernar… ¿Hay alguien mas en su familia? ¿Algún hermano? ¿O hermana?-

-No, Naruto es hijo único y si hubieran mas como él, sería muy problemático- Hizo una mueca imaginándose mas niños iguales al rubio-

-Naruto debe ser un caso serio-Rió Temari- Algo así como yo, que pasa haciendo travesuras y lo pasan castigando-

-No sabría decirlo- Rió Shikamaru

-Shikamaru Nara-Dijo la voz de Kankuro que se acercaba a ellos

-"Que problemático pensara que somos algo mas"- Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Aquí estaban…-Sonrió Kankuro

-¿Eh?-Dijo Shikamaru confuso- ¿Nos estaban buscando?-

-Sí, es que Gaara ha terminado el mensaje-Dijo Kankuro entregándole una carta- Ahí esta-

-Ah…entiendo, Gracias-

-mmm Ahora que ya tienes la respuesta, te puedes marchar tranquilamente-

-Claro- Dijo Shikamaru nervioso de que Kankuro descubriera que se habían visto antes

-Y Temari…Gaara quiere verte en su oficina ahora-

-Entendido voy enseguida…-Dijo sin moverse del columpio

-mmm ¿Vas enseguida o mas tarde?- Murmuro Kankuro mirando a ambos sospechosamente- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-

-No he dicho eso-

-¿Algo relacionado con este plebeyo?-Pregunto levantando una ceja

-No es eso Kankuro, solo quiero hablar una pequeña cosa con él-

-¿De que se trata?-Pregunto Kankuro- Esto se me hace muy sospechoso ¿Se habían visto antes?-

-No- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Entiendo…-Dijo Kankuro- Entonces iré a mi alcoba ahora-

-Ve hermanito-Sonrió Temari con una gotita de sudor

Cuando Kankuro se alejo, Temari y Shikamaru se miraron sonrojados, ambos estaban muy nerviosos:

-Eso estuvo cerca…-Suspiro Shikamaru

-Sí…-

-Ahora debo marcharme-

-mmm pero, si Naruto no será coronado porque aun no es buen príncipe ¿A quien coronaran?-

-A Tsunade-Sama, ella era la hija del Rey Tercero. Ella será una buena Reina, eso creemos todos, tiene muy buenas cualidades y inteligencia para Gobernar-

-Ya veo…-

-¡Temari-Sama!-Dijo Matsuri apareciendo en escena-Gaara-Sama quiere hablar con Usted-

-¡Oh es verdad! Tenía que hablar con él-

-Y yo debía irme hace mucho rato-Dijo Shikamaru mirando el cielo anaranjado

-Ya se…-Sonrió Temari-Matsuri prepárale un carruaje a Konoha-

-¡Sí, Temari-Sama!- Dijo Matsuri corriendo hacía el Potrero Real, que estaba muy cerca-

-¿Irme en Carruaje?-Pregunto Shikamaru- ¿Estas segura?-

-Por supuesto- Sonrió- Así no llegaras tarde…-

-Esta bien- Suspiro y luego pensó- "No todas las mujeres son tan problemáticas"-

-¡Esta listo el Carruaje!-Dijo Matsuri agotada en frente de ellos

-Eso fue rápido-Murmuro el moreno

-Entonces, cuídate Shikamaru- Dijo Temari mirándolo a los ojos- Nos vemos el día de la coronación-

-Claro…ahí yo seré tu guía en Konoha-Sonrió Shikamaru sin saber porque

-Adiós…-Al despedirse, le besó la mejilla al moreno

-Adiós Princesa-Susurro Shikamaru sonrojado por aquella acción

En el momento que Temari desapareció con Kamatari a su lado, Shikamaru siguió a Matsuri al Potrero Real, se subió en un Carruaje color Arena y se despidió de la pequeña niña que le sonreía.

En el camino a Konoha, Shikamaru miraba por la ventanilla el bello crepúsculo y comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos que había pasado con la Princesa de Suna. Ahora ya no tenía la misma opinión que siempre, ya no creía que todas las mujeres del mundo eran desagradables y molestas. Ya que con Temari su opinión había cambiado totalmente, ella era como una niña pequeña problemática, tierna, dulce e inteligente y otras cualidades que aun no conocía.

Lo único que sabía que le gustaba como era ella Temari no Sabaku, la cual se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a Konoha, Shikamaru pidió al carruaje dejarlo en frente del Castillo Real para ir a entregarle la carta a Tsunade en sus manos.

Se bajó del Carruaje, agradeció y mientras se alejaba su transporte, él moreno se dirigió al puente de madera para ingresar al Castillo. Al entrar vio a Naruto escribiendo unos papeles en una mesa, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Hola Naruto, ya he vuelto de Suna-

-Hola Shikamaru- Sonrió Naruto- ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien, El Rey ya he respondido el mensaje-Dijo Shikamaru sacando un sobre de su bolsillo-¿Dónde esta Tsunade-Sama?

-Ella esta en la Biblioteca sino me equivoco, si quieres te acompaño-

-mmm ¿Puedes?-

-Sí, no hay ningún problema-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay con esos papeles? Debes terminarlos-

-Eh…si, pero los haré después dattebayo-Sonrió Naruto

-Bueno, como digas-Suspiro

Caminaron por los pasillos del Castillo y entraron a una habitación llena de libros que estaba en el segundo piso, ahí vieron a Tsunade con Shizune (Su dama de compañía) leyendo unos libros:

-Tsunade-Obaachan-

-¡¿Cómo que Obaachan?!-Gruñó Tsunade

-Naruto-Kun, dile con más respeto-Susurro Shizune con una gotita

-En fin ¿A que se debe tu visita? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tus deberes?-Pregunto Tsunade

-Es que he acompañado a Shikamaru- Sonrió Naruto dando una excusa- Ya tiene el mensaje de Suna-

-Si aquí esta-Dijo el moreno entregándole un mensaje a Tsunade

-Según este mensaje, Suna si estará presente- Sonrió Tsunade

-¿Presente de que?-Pregunto Naruto- No entiendo nada, Dattebayo-

-De la Coronación Real-Dijo Shizune

-Así es, como tú aun no estas listo para ser Rey de Konoha, tendré que hacerlo yo-

-mmm- Afirmó Shikamaru

-¡Yo si estoy listo!-Gruñó Naruto con berrinche

-Aun no, Naruto-Kun-Dijo Shizune-Te falta mucho por aprender, pero estoy segura que cuando llegué el momento serás un buen Rey-

-Claro…**cuando llegué el momento**-Dijo Shikamaru

-Pero…para ser Reina hay que casarse-Dijo Naruto

-mmm pero en mi caso, no lo haré-Susurro Tsunade con tristeza, ya que aun amaba a Dan el chico a quien amo hace mucho y fue asesinado-

-¿Se puede?-Pregunto Naruto

-Solo si eres mayor-Dijo Shizune

-Entonces yo tendré que comprometerme con alguien para ser Rey-

-Así es-

-¿Con quien? ¿Alguien de otro castillo?-

-No necesariamente, solo si hay una guerra entre dos Castillos Países para terminar todo se hace una alianza-Explico Tsunade

-¿Entonces con quien debería comprometerme?-

-Pues…debe ser con alguien de algún Clan poderoso o Alguien que tengan sangre Real-

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Te gusta alguien?-Pregunto Shizune- ¿Qué sea de algún Clan?-

-Pues…no lo se-

-"Será que Naruto aun no se da cuenta que Hinata lo quiere de verdad"-Pensó Shikamaru recordando que la peliazul era de un Clan muy poderoso-

Naruto acompaño a su amigo a la salida, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y el moreno camino a su casa en medio de la oscuridad. Al llegar a su casa, su familia dormía profundamente, entró silencioso hacía su habitación, después de cambiarse de ropa se acostó en su lecho con mucho sueño:

-"Muy pronto Coronarán a Tsunade-Sama…entonces ahí podré ver denuevo a esa mujer problemática"-Pensó Shikamaru- Creo que dormiré ahora-

El moreno se dejó llevar por el sueño que tenía y cerró los ojos…

Continuara………………………………………………

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Aquí subiendo la continuación, espero que les guste

Etto…si tienen alguna consulta sobre este capitulo

No duden en preguntar.

En esta historia muchas cosas cambiaron, ejemplo Tsunade

es la hija del tercero, lo hice así ya que para poder gobernar

deben ser hijos o parientes de algún Rey.

Sobre las técnicas Ninjas, si tienen solo que no las ocupan mucho

al menos que sea para casos importantes como defensa personal

entrenar o hacer demostraciones.

Etto…no se que mas responder

Pero esta historia no es muy similar a la original del universo

De Naruto Shippuden. Hice una mezcla de Edad media y con Naruto.

Comenten onegai

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	4. El día de Shikamaru

Capitulo 04

Se habían cumplido las dos semanas para la coronación de Tsunade, por lo cual todos en Konoha se preparaban para el gran día, trabajando duro para que todo saliera perfecto.

Para el problemático moreno, era un trabajo muy agotador por todo lo que debía hacer, se arrepentía de haber deseado con ansias esta semana solo para "Volver a ver aquella princesa con su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus cabellos dorados".

Por otro lado de la aldea, se encontraba el príncipe de la hoja, también estaba muy ocupado, debía ir a entregar cartas a todos los integrantes de los clanes más importantes el Uchiha y El Hyuga (ambos clanes eran como dos villas)

El rubio pasó por el Clan de su mejor amigo primero, le entregó el mensaje al Líder y luego camino por las calles de esa villa, pensando en ahora ir al Clan Hyuga, pero entonces alguien lo detuvo:

-¿Qué haces aquí Baka?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Sasuke… ¿A quien tratas de Baka?-Gruñó el rubio

-¿A quien mas?- Bufó- Al único Baka de Konoha, que no es lo suficiente bueno para ser rey y tendrá que esperar otros años para serlo-

-Pero… ¡Algún día lo seré!-

-Eso lo veremos-

-Ya basta ustedes dos ¿Algún día dejaran de pelear?-Dijo la voz de Itachi

-Yo no empiezo…-Dijo Naruto

-Si empiezas, porque yo solo te dijo lo que creo. Si tan solo lo admitieras, Dobe-

-¿Qué quieres que admita? Teme-

-Olvídalo…-Suspiro- En fin… ¿A que has venido?-

-Tan solo a entregar unas cartas-Murmuro- Debo entregarlas por lo clanes mas importantes-

-Ya veo…-Susurro Itachi- Pronto será la coronación…-

-Y dime… ¿Qué recibes a cambió de entregar esto?-Dijo Sasuke-No creo que hayas hecho esto por algo-

-Ramen-Sonrió- Shikamaru dijo que me compraría Ramen si le ayudaba con estas cartas. Por eso debo irme, luego nos vemos-

-Sabía que hacía esto por algo-Dijo Sasuke viendo como su amigo salía corriendo con una sonrisa-

Mientras Naruto corría hacía el Clan Hyuga, en otra parte estaba Shikamaru saliendo del castillo muy agotado, por fin había terminado todo, ahora tan solo tenía que esperar a Naruto, ya que por recompensa de haberle ayudado le compraría un tazón de Ramen. Camino al parque y se sentó en una banca vacía:

-Estoy muy cansado…esto realmente ha sido muy problemático-Susurro- Maensima tengo que esperar a Naruto… ¿Cuánto se demorará? Tan solo le he pedido que entregue esas cartas, menos mal no le pedí que me ayudara con los papeles porque lo mas seguro es que no lo hubiera hecho bien-

-Como siempre hablando solo de lo problemática que es tu vida-

-En verdad… ¿No crees que mi vida es problemática? Chouji-

-Solo un poco- Rió y abrió un paquete de papas- Pensé que dirías…que las problemáticas eran las mujeres que te hacían trabajar-

-mmm es que me he dado cuenta que no todas las mujeres son tan problemáticas-

-¿EH?-Quedo impactado su amigo, dejando de comer- ¿Qué tienes? Debes estar enfermo o algo así, nunca habías dicho eso antes ¿Que enfermedad tienes realmente?-

-No estoy enfermo ni nada, tan solo cambié de opinión-

-¿Cambiar de opinión? Eso si es raro cambiar así de repente dime algo… ¿Conociste alguna chica?-

-mmm ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-Dijo con su rostro aburrido como siempre

-Tiene mucho que ver…mmm no lo has negado solo has dicho ¿Qué tiene que ver? Será que es verdad-Sonrió y luego siguió comiendo- Dime Shikamaru ¿Quién es ella?

-Tsk…no te lo puedo decir-Suspiro Shikamaru, ya que nadie podía saber que ella era la Princesa de Suna-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un secreto?-

-Algo así, aunque te dijera no me creerías, hasta yo creo que es demasiado problemático-

-Lo único problemático es que ella fuera de la Realeza o algo así, porque es prohibido tener una relación mas que amigos con alguien así-

-Lo se, pero nosotros no somos nada mas que amigos-

-Amigos eh, eso dicen todos-Rió Chouji- Es como creer que Asuma-Sensei con Kurenai-Sensei son "Amigos"-

-Eso es distinto, lo de ellos dos esta confirmado…muchos lo han visto, hasta la propia Tsunade-Sama los vio en el mercado una vez-

-En fin, dime Shikamaru ¿De que se trata? ¿Quién es? Soy tu amigo ¿No? Puedes confiar conmigo en cualquier momento-

-Chouji si se que puedo confiar siempre en ti, siempre estas ahí como un buen amigo cuando mas te necesito, pero esto es un poco mas complicado…-

-mmm bueno si aun no me lo quieres decir, esperare…dime algo si no me puedes decir quien es, dime ¿Cómo es?-

-Es una mujer muy problemática y alegre-Sonrió- Además una gran persona-

-mmm ya veo, me alegro que hayas conocido a alguien ¿Y como la conociste?-

-Es una larga historia-

-¡Shikamaru!-Grito un Naruto agotado- Lo siento por tardar ¿Aun esta la oferta del Ramen?

-Naruto…al fin has llegado-Suspiro- Si aun podemos ir a comer-

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos!-Sonrió- Estaba muy ansioso por eso dattebayo-

-¿Y porque tardaste tanto?-Pregunto Shikamaru- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Sasuke?-

-Si discutimos, pero eso no fue-

-mmm ¿Fue en el Clan Hyuga? ¿Acaso con Neji?-

-Eh…-Se sonrojo

-"Que raro…algo extraño le pasa ¿Por qué se ha puesto rojo?"-Pensó el estratega mirando al rubio- Como sea, vamos a comer, Chouji ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen?-

-No puedo, ya estoy comprometido con mi padre-

-Ya veo, entonces nos vemos-Dijeron los dos

-Si nos vemos-

Shikamaru y Naruto fueron a comer a Ichikaru, pidieron dos tazones y comenzaron a comer:

-¡Esta delicioso como siempre! Arigato Dattebayo-

-No es nada…yo debería darte las gracias por ayudarme a entregar las cartas-

-Si entregar las cartas no fue tan difícil…en el Clan Uchiha solo se las entregue al líder y luego de hablar con Sasuke y Itachi fui rápido al Clan Hyuga para poder venir a comer Ramen. Pero entonces…-

-¿Entonces? Hablas como si hubiera pasado algo… ¿Es muy problemático?-

-No es eso-Se sonrojo- Es que yo…-

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Se trataba de Shizune- Te he estado buscando-

-Shizune… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para que me buscabas?-

-¿Has encontrado a alguna persona que vaya a recibir contigo a la familia real de Suna?-

-Oh- Exclamo el rubio- Se me había olvidado-

-Tienes que conseguir a alguien que te ayude antes del jueves-

-Ya lo se, antes del jueves-Repitió en voz baja a su mente- ¿Puede ser Sasuke?-

-Sasuke es de un clan muy importante, él no podrá estará ocupado ese día-

-mmm y alguno de los superiores… ¿Quién podría ser?-Murmuro el rubio

-No pueden, Kakashi y Gai estarán en el Castillo ayudando a Tsunade-Sama y Asuma con Kurenai…ya saben ustedes-

-Claro, estarán ocupados y que hay de ¿Ero-Senin?-

-No, el es uno de los legendarios caballeros-

-mmm ¿Quién puede ser?-Murmuro desesperado- Si no encuentro a alguien rápido, la vieja me va a matar-

-Tsk…que problemático Naruto, deberías haber pensado en esto hoy-

-Si lo se…Shikamaru-En esos los ojos de Naruto brillaron- ¿Y que hay de Shikamaru? Él es inteligente se sabe toda la historia de Konoha-

-Si eso es, Shikamaru ¿Crees que puedas?-

-¿Yo?-Suspiro el Nara- Es muy problemático para mí…apenas el otro día fui como mensajero y ahora darles la bienvenida, no lo sé-

-Por favor Shikamaru, te lo pido y haré todo lo que me pidas-Dijo Naruto suplicante

-Si puedes hacer que ninguna mujer en el mundo me mande, lo haré-

-mmm eso no creo poder hacerlo-Rió nervioso con una gotita- ¿Y otra cosa? Ya se que tengas un día o una semana libre sin que nadie te diga que hacer ¿Sí?-

-Tsk…esto es muy problemático-Murmuro y luego pensó en la rubia- Pero bueno… ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Debes acompañar a Naruto-Kun a la entrada de Konoha y recibir a La familia Real de Suna-

-Bueno es fácil…creo-

-Además deberás responder cada pregunta que te haga Gaara-Sama sobre la aldea, por eso se necesita mucha inteligencia y como sabes tanto...deberás responder correctamente-Sonrió Shizune

-"Hay que pensar…eso me da flojera, es demasiado problemático"-Pensó el estratega- Y ¿A que hora es?-

-No avisaron hora de llegada, pero lo mas seguro es que debes levantarte mucho antes de las 12-

-Tsk…genial no podré dormir bien esa noche, pero igual tendré que hacerlo-

-Bien, ahora que sabemos quien te ayudara Naruto-Kun es hora de regresar al castillo-Dijo Shizune

-Esta bien…Arigato Shikamaru por todo-Sonrió Naruto-Estaba muy delicioso dattebayo-

-No es nada, nos vemos en otra ocasión-

Después de que Shikamaru pagara la cuenta, camino por alrededores de Konoha pensando en que muy pronto sería jueves y debía ser el guía de los de Suna, aunque fuera muy problemático, debía admitir que tenía ganas de ver a la rubia.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ese día se presentara

Continuara………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

¿Como están? Espero k muy bien

Gomene por la demora

Aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste

Y comenten, muy pronto llegara el día de la coronación

^^Entonces pasaran mas cosas^^

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	5. Coronación

Capitulo 5

El día finalmente había llegado, todo Konoha esperaba la llegada de todos los del comité Real, donde vendrían Reyes importantes de otros países y comenzaría la coronación.

En la torre más alta del castillo, se encontraban el rubio y el moreno mirando por el balcón, estaban sorprendidos con la gran cantidad de personas que había, sabían que este día llegaría pero aun así no se imaginaban algo así:

-Es mucha gente ¿Verdad Shikamaru?-

-Si…demasiada-Suspiro- A la vez es problemático…Tsk…en este momento desearía que mi familia no perteneciera a un clan-

-Se porque lo dices, también deberás ir a la coronación, al baile y a otras cosas, dattebayo. Pero para mi es peor, como soy el príncipe, debo hablar con todos e incluso tengo que estar alado de

Tsunade-Obaachan cuando la coronen…es molesto-

-Algún día tendrás que ser Rey y ahí será peor ¿No crees? Más trabajo-

-Este Baka nunca podrá ser Rey-Dijo una voz

-Sasuke…-Dijo Shikamaru volteando

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo dices eso? Algún día seré rey y te lo demostrare-

-"Algún día" tú lo has dicho no- Sonrió- Cuando lo vea, lo creeré-

-¡Ya lo verás seré Rey!-Gruñó Naruto

-Si, si, como digas...Y dime Nara ¿Irás al baile?-

-Aunque no quisiera, tengo que ir…-

-mmm me pasa lo mismo, mi clan debe hablar como siempre con los otros clanes y estar presente en todo…a veces aburre-

-Mi clan no están importante, como el Uchiha y el Hyuga, así que no tendré que hacer muchas cosas. Tan solo estar presente en todo y sentarme en la mesa junto con los otros clanes…aunque sea poco, igual es problemático-

-¿Para ti que no es problemático?-Rió Naruto

-Buena pregunta- Rió Sasuke

-No lo se-Susurro y luego pensó en Suna, talvez eso era lo único no problemático para él-Talvez hay algo que no lo es…-

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto- ¿Qué es?-

-Nada…-Dijo Shikamaru y camino por el pasillo-Los veo luego, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Algo que hacer?-Murmuraron los dos pensativos

El moreno camino por los pasillos del castillo pensativo, pensando en la llegada de la princesa. Cuando de repente una persona tocó su hombro en silencio:

-Naruto, ya te dije que no te diré nada-

-No soy Naruto-Dijo la voz de Tsunade

Al girar se encontró con Tsunade sonriéndole de manera extraña, la miro nervioso, sabía que si ella sonreía, era porque debía pedirle un favor. De seguro era eso, la observó en silenció, esperando que le dijera que tenía que hacer. La rubia sonrió y le dijo: "Te tengo una pequeña misión…"

En las puertas de Konoha venían entrando los carruajes, entre ellos, un carruaje color Arena que tenía el signo de Suna en cada puerta. En el, venían Gaara, Kankuro y Temari, charlando pacíficamente sobre lo que iban a hacer.

Gaara tenía muy claro por donde tenían que entrar y en los eventos que debían participar, pero la princesa de Suna venía muy distraída mirando por la pequeña ventana hacía la calle. Estaba tan concentrada en las calles están tan bonitas, todas decoradas, hace unos tres años que no venía a Konoha y comenzaba a tener nostalgia. En esa aldea había conocido hace mucho tiempo, a una persona que fue muy importante en su vida:

-Temari…se muy bien, lo que planeas-Murmuro Kankuro

-¿Eh? ¿Qué planeo?- Quedo confusa

-Escaparte otra vez ¿Verdad?-

-No planeaba escaparme…pero desearía ir caminando al castillo, para aprovechar el clima fresco ¿Puedo?-

-mmm sabía que dirías eso-Dijo Gaara- Por lo mismo he hablado con Tsunade y te enviara a alguien que te acompañe-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Ya no soy una niña, puedo ir sola…-Hizo puchero

-Pero actúas como una- Rió Kankuro

-¿Quieres ver como una niña te rompe la cara?-Gruñó Temari

-No, tranquila hermanita-Rió nervioso

-Dejen de comportarse así, ambos deben ser mas maduros…recuerden lo que somos-Suspiro Gaara- Temari harás lo que te dije, podrás ir caminando al castillo por ahora con tu acompañante, pero no intentes escaparte…-

-Pero…tengo ganas de recorrer Konoha, no tan solo caminar al castillo-

-Hay veremos-

-Esta bien…-Suspiro rendida

-Parece que tu acompañante ha llegado…-Sonrió Kankuro mirando por la ventana- Ese no ¿El mensajero? Hermanita-

Temari se bajó del carruaje con ayuda del cochero, se despidió por la ventana de sus hermanos. Kankuro le sonrió al moreno y dijo: "Recuerden ir al castillo, no vayan a desviarse" Temari lo miró molesta y comenzó a recordarle a su hermano lo de la niña que le iba a pegar. El castaño tan solo rió nerviosamente y Gaara le ordeno al cochero que se fueran.

El estratega no sabía a que se refería Kankuro y tampoco de que niña hablaban. Pero eso no era lo más importante ahora, lo importante es que debía escoltar a la princesa de Suna al castillo y protegerla costara lo que costara.

Caminaron juntos con rumbo al castillo, como la rubia no tenía ganas de llegar rápido, dijo que quería irse por el camino mas largo. El estratega solo asintió y siguieron caminando:

-No me esperaba que tu fueras mi escolta- Sonrió- Te ves muy guapo, formal-

Como era una fiesta formal, todos debían vestir así con traje y las mujeres con vestidos largos.

-Yo tampoco pensé que debería escoltarte, Tsunade solo me dijo que condujera a una princesa a pie hasta el castillo-

-Gaara, lo tenía todo preparado…se nota que es mi hermano-

Temari comenzó a hablar de su hermano y las cosas que pasaban cada vez que iban a una aldea, Shikamaru escuchaba atento, ya que quería saber mas cosas de ella y, de ves en cuando daba su opinión.

Lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta, es que habían dos personas que los seguían, se trataban de Naruto y Sasuke, como tenían curiosidad de saber "Que cosas debía hacer Shikamaru que no fueran problemáticas" decidieron seguirlo.

Naruto iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que el moreno fuera tan amigo de Temari-Hime. Tenía sus dudas sobre ella, ya que al estratega parecía gustarle ir a Suna y además por lo que le había dicho Chouji, que al parecer estaba enamorado. Podría ser que estaba "Enamorado de Suna Hime" si era de un clan importante, no habría problema, pero como Shikamaru era tan solo un plebeyo de un clan no muy conocido, sería algo muy complicado:

-¿Qué piensas Dobe?-

-Nada, teme ¿Por qué?-

-Vas muy callado, es raro decirlo…pero comienzas a preocuparme-

-Estaba pensando…-

-Eso también es raro… ¿Algo te pasa verdad?-

-Te dije que nada, ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo piense?-

-Es algo no común…-Rió el Uchiha

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Gruñó- Soy un ser humano también pienso-

-Ahora metiste lo de Ser Humano…-Rió a carcajadas- Me recuerdas mas a Shino-

-¿Que pasa conmigo?-Apareció de repente Shino y asusto a los dos

-¡Shino! ¡Aburame! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-Shino-Kun…no debes asustarlos-Dijo una voz tímida

-¿Por qué Hinata? Es entretenido ver sus caras así-Rió Kiba y Akamaru ladró, como si estuviera afirmando-

-Yo apoyo a Hinata…eres malo Shino-Gruñó Naruto y luego se calmo, al ver a la peliazul lucir un lindo vestido violeta- Hinata…-

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-Kun?-Se sonrojo, ya que la estaba mirando fijamente-

-Luces muy bien…-Murmuro sonroja

-Gracias…Naruto-kun-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-Perdimos a Naruto-Dijo Sasuke

-Que problemático… ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-Se dio vuelta Shikamaru con Temari a su lado sorprendida-

-Nada...solo caminábamos al castillo ¿Verdad Sasuke?-

-Claro…-

-Etto…tu eres Temari-San ¿Verdad?-Sonrió tímidamente

-Sí… ¿Hinata?-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-

-Si es verdad, hace mucho que no venía a Konoha-

-¿Eh? ¿Ustedes?-Murmuro Naruto- ¿Se conocen?-

-Por supuesto, Hinata fue mi primera y única amiga-

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El grupo caminó hacía el castillo por el mismo camino, solo que esta vez Hinata y Temari iban adelante conversando. Hace mucho tiempo que no se veían, la rubia ha había conocido cuando había venido por primera vez de Konoha.

Atrás iban Shino, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto molestando al estratega, parecían policías interrogándolo. Como el rubio era muy curioso, fue el primero en lanzar como cinco preguntas a la vez y los demás esperaban en silenció la respuesta del moreno. Shikamaru tan solo dentro de su mente se maldigo por haberse encontrado con ellos y comenzó a decirse "Que problemático… ¿porque tuvieron que aparecer ellos? Kami ¿Por qué a mi?"

-¡Vamos Responde!-Le gritaron los cuatro a la vez

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Shikamaru les empezó a contar algunas de sus preguntas, pero obviamente emitiendo emociones o sentimientos de aquellos momentos. Lo malo fue que Kiba comenzó a dar su discurso de sobre las chicas mayores, comenzaba a marearlo, no tenía ganas de hablar de eso y menos con ellos.

Lo bueno es que quedaba muy poco para llegar al castillo, por un lado ellos se alejarían de él, pero por el otro todo sería muy problemático, porque debía hacer muchas cosas y participar en el baile en frente de todos, algo muy problemático.

Todos entraron al castillo en silenció, ya que la coronación había empezado. Temari y Naruto se pusieron junto con todos los demás príncipes, mientras que Sasuke con hinata se fueron a los clanes importantes. Shikamaru, kiba con Akamaru y shino a donde estaban los otros clanes.

Después de hacer la ceremonia de coronación, todos se dirigieron al gran banquete que les esperaba en el salón. Se sentaron ordenadamente, la realeza a un lado y al otro lo clanes. Naruto estaba muy aburrido, no sabía con quien hablar, ya que no conocía a nadie muy bien, entonces vio a Temari a su lado y sonrió:

-Hola…Temari-Hime-

-Hola…Naruto ¿Verdad? El amigo de Shikamaru y el futuro rey-

-Sí, algún día seré rey-Dijo orgulloso

-Ya veo, de verás prepararte mucho, debe ser difícil ser el líder-

-Sí, me esforzaré todo lo que pueda por el pueblo-

-Así se habla…-Sonrió

-Y… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Sí…-

- ¿De donde conoces a Hinata?-

-Es un amiga de hace mucho tiempo, la conocí la primera vez que vine a Konoha-

-Ah…ya veo-

-Y tu dime ¿Qué son tu y Hinata?-Sonrió picadamente- Los vi endenantes, los dos sonrojados…hacían una linda pareja ¿Están saliendo?-

-No…-Se sonrojo- Tan solo somos amigos-

-Ya veo…"Amigos"-Murmuro

-¿Y tu con Shikamaru? También son solo "Amigos"-Marcó las comillas-

-Por supuesto…-Se sonrojo- Solo amigos, como seríamos algo mas con ese vago, él no creo que se enamore de alguien tan problemática como yo-Esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Verdad?-

-Quien sabe-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo él?-

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo…-Sonrió

Temari se sonrojo, a que se refería Naruto con ¿Talvez? Y eso de "Tienes que averiguarlo" aquellas palabras le sonaron en toda la cena. Comió en silencio y cada ciertos minutos observaba la mesa de al frente donde estaba el moreno. Ambos intercambiaban miradas y luego la desviaban para no ser descubiertos, aunque claro…los amigos de Shikamaru se percataban y kankuro también.

Al terminar la cena, llegó el gran baile…ahora todos debían escoger su pareja.

Continuara….

Konichiwa!!

Espero que les guste la continuación, hare corto este fic, máximo como unos veinte capítulos.

Sayonara


	6. El baile

Capitulo 6- El Baile

Había comenzado la música y cada uno debía elegir su pareja. Sasuke no tenía ganas de bailar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, igual lo obligarían. Así que aceptó bailar con una princesa que lo observaba.

Naruto, en cambió debió bailar de inmediato con la princesa de Suna, ya que Tsunade se lo había ordenado. Shikamaru y Hinata observaban a los dos, queriendo estar en sus lugares:

-¡Vamos Shikamaru tienes que bailar!-Le gritaba Ino

-No quiero…es muy molesto-

-Como quieras vago, pero no digas que te advertí…Tsunade-Sama te obligara después de todo-Dijo caminando junto con Chouji a la pista

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?-La regaño su padre-Debes ir, como mi hija de la rama principal, debes hacerlo-

-Pero, no tengo ganas-Dijo jugando con sus dedos

-¡No te lo estoy preguntando!-

Shikamaru miró a Hinata que temblaba y decidió bailar con ella, aunque fuera problemático, sería mejor, para acercarse a la rubia.

Naruto con Temari los observaban confusos, era raro que Shikamaru se levantara de su lugar y para la rubia era igual de extraño que Hinata bailara con alguien sin sentir vergüenza. La pareja que ahora estaba siendo observada, se acercó a esta otra, el moreno miro a la princesa:

-¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida?-Preguntó el moreno

-Porque, pensé que sería muy problemático para ti, bailar con alguien...-Rió Temari

-mmm porque no lo comprueban- Dijo Naruto separándose de Temari- Bailen juntos-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- No lo se-

-Naruto-Kun, tiene razón…-Sonrió Hinata tímidamente

-Esta bien…-Suspiro Shikamaru, ofreciéndole su brazo- ¿Me permites esta pieza Temari-Hime?-

-Claro-Sonrió y aceptó su brazo-Mientras no me pises-

-Haré lo posible-

Caminaron mas al centro. Entonces Shikamaru puso la mano izquierda en la cintura de ella y con la otra, tomo la mano suave de Temari. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, la princesa sonrió y le susurro "No bailas tan mal, como pensaba" Shikamaru solo rió y luego le dijo "No soy tan vago, como crees"

Naruto observaba con una sonrisa como bailaba su amigo junto con la Princesa. A su lado Hinata miraba tenebrosa hacía atrás, ya que su padre la miraba feo. Suspiro y sabía que debía bailar, pero le daba vergüenza preguntarle al rubio:

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?-

-Etto…pues…yo quería saber si…tu…bueno-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

Entonces se sintió observado al mirar hacía atrás, vio como Tsunade lo miraba amenazante. Una gotita de sudor corrió por su cabeza, al recordar que si no bailaba, ella se encargaría de matarlo. Porque era su deber como Príncipe de Konoha, volteó a mirar a Hinata:

-Hinata… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Sonrió con un leve sonrojo

-¿Eh?- Sonrió sonrojada- Bueno…-

-Bien, entonces vamos-

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Naruto con una mano la tomo por la cintura y con la otra tomo su mano. El rubio la condujo despacio, ya que parecía estar tan nerviosa que llegaba a chocar con sus pies:

-Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes…-Sonrió- Te entiendo…yo también estoy nervioso. No soy muy bueno bailando-

-¿Eh? Yo no creo eso, Naruto-Kun…Además ¿Por qué estas nervioso?-

-Porque si lo hago mal, Tsunade-Sama me matara-Rió

-Ah…te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo con mi padre. Me dijo que siempre lo echaba todo a perder y que no puedo decepcionar al Clan hyuuga- Comenzó a temblar, al ver que su padre la miraba serio- Oh no, no tenía que hacer dicho eso-

-Tranquila Hinata, tu padre esta lejos de nosotros…no creo que te haya oído-La miro fijamente- Ahora solo…olvida que él esta ahí y solo mírame a mi-Sonrió- Así no te sentirás tan nerviosa y estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo bien-

-Etto…esta bien-

La rubia y el moreno observaban con una sonrisa, como Naruto había conseguido que Hinata no muestre vergüenza al bailar y además que no se sintiera prisionera de hacer ciertas cosas, por miedo a que Hiashi la regañara.

Cuando la canción terminó, a continuación empezó otra, con una melodía tan encantadora, que la mayoría que estaba sentado fue a unirse a la multitud.

Aprovechando que Gaara estaba distraído, Temari le pidió a Shikamaru que se escaparan un momento de la fiesta, para hacer algo más entretenido.

El moreno sabía que esta aventura, podría ser muy problemática y que le traería grandes problemas. Aun así los ojos manipuladores que la rubia le mostró, le hicieron cambiar de opinión, diciendo "Al diablo con las normas"

Salieron del gran salón y se escabulleron por la puerta de atrás, que Shikamaru conocía muy bien, ya que cuando él con Naruto se metían en problemas salían por ahí hacía el pueblo.

Caminaron los dos juntos en silenció, a esas horas no había tanta gente en Konoha, pero aun así el moreno debía tener cuidado con la princesa, porque no sabía en que momento podría aparecer alguien e intentar dañarla.

Después de caminar tres cuadras, la rubia sonrió de la nada, el estratega la miro extrañado, no sabía a que venía eso:

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-¡Es emocionante! Por primera vez en muchos años, puedo caminar libremente por un pueblo, sin la vigilancia de los soldados de Gaara- Sonrió- ¡Es como una aventura!-

-mmm si claro, aventura-Suspiro- Realmente eres una mujer muy problemática ¿Sabías?-

-Sí ya lo se-Rió- Kankuro me lo dice todo el tiempo…siempre que me escapo del castillo, Gaara se enfurece mucho y hace que mi torre sea mas alta, para no poderme escapar-

-Deja adivinar...aun así te escapas ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-Sonrió- Ni me conoces y lo sabes ¿Eres brujo?-

-No hay que ser brujo para saberlo. Con tan solo haberte visto una vez, supe de inmediato que serías problemática-

-mmm pues parece que me conoces muy bien-Sonrió- Ahora… ¿Dónde iremos?-

-No lo sé ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-mmm creo que ya se a donde ir…hay un lugar de konoha que no visitó hace años. Pero no se, si aun existe-

-Debe existir…porque aquí hay varios monumentos que existen hace años…-

-¡Genial!- Sonrió, lo jalo de la mano como una niña pequeña- ¡Vamos Shika!-

-Esta bien-

Cruzaron un puente café, para luego seguir por un camino rodeado por hermosos árboles de cerezo. Sus pétalos caían como lluvia alrededor de ellos dos, Shikamaru nunca antes había visto algo tan sorprendente.

Más allá, Temari abrió un portón de metal que estaba sin candado. El camino que seguía era igual al anterior, con una pequeña diferencia, ahora habían luciérnagas iluminando el camino.

Justo cuando el moreno iba a preguntar cuanto faltaba, Temari señalo con el dedo un colina "Mira ese es" Susurro. Al mirar hacía arriba vio un enorme castillo de color violeta, las estructura era muy vieja ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí?

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunto Shikamaru- Nunca lo había visto, además no sabía que había otro castillo -

-Es sorprendente que aun exista, aunque el castillo no es como antes-Suspiro triste- Antes era mas colorido y las flores de cerezo lo acompañaban como pequeñas extensiones-

-¿Y hace cuanto lo conoces?-

-Hace mucho, antes veníamos con Hina-Chan a jugar todos los días-Sonrió- Te preguntaras como hay un castillo tan grande, pero a la vez abandonado en konoha ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, eso mismo me preguntaba. Debería estar habitado, porque esta ubicado en un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie te podría molestar-Rió- Creo que hasta yo me podría venir a vivir aquí, así nadie me molestaría y no sería una vida problemática-

-mmm si puede ser-Rió a carcajadas- Sería un castillo solo para ti-

-Sí, no es mala idea ¿Verdad?-Sonrió y luego se puso serio otra vez- Pero aun no entiendo como puede estar abandonado y además yo creo que ni Naruto lo conoce-

-Talvez aun no, pero Hina-Chan se lo puede enseñar algún día. Ahora quieres entrar a verlo ¿O prefieres que vengamos mañana?-

-¿Mañana? ¿Estarás aquí?-

-Así es ¿No lo sabías? Todos los invitados que venimos de lugar muy lejanos, nos quedaremos a dormir en el castillo por cuatro días. Ya que como debes saber, después de la coronación y el baile real, vienen otras cosas-

-mmm si algo sabía, pero no pensé que se quedarían- Intento ocultar su sonrisa- Entonces es mejor que volvamos mañana, porque si ahora descubren que no estas en el castillo, ami me mataran-

-Es verdad, después de todo eres mi guía y guardaespaldas-

-Sí, eso dijo tu hermano que hiciera…es problemático-Murmuro

-Para mi no-

En el castillo de Konoha, Gaara se había preocupado al darse cuenta que no estaba su hermana, quería llamar a todos los guardias de konoha a buscarla. Pero Kankuro le dijo que se tranquilizara, porque sabía que su hermanita regresaría en cualquier momento y que no le pasaría nada:

-mmm Kankuro dime… ¿Hay algo que tu sepas?- Gruñó- Por algo la esta cubriendo, dime ¿Dónde esta?-

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees eso?-Le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Kankuro sabía perfectamente donde y con quien estaba la rubia. Pero sabía que si le decía, Gaara mandaría a matar a Shikamaru. Extrañamente no quería que lo mataran, porque tenía un buen presentimiento en el moreno, podía ser el único pretendiente de su hermana que le caía bien:

-Tienes que esperar…ya va a llegar-

-mmm no puedo esperar-

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la habitación, Naruto que estaba en el pasillo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, sabía que su amigo estaba en problemas y debía hacer lo posible para ayudarlo.

De pronto sintió los pasos y risas de dos personas atrás de él. Cuando volteó, pudo ver a la pareja Shikatema:

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?-Preguntó el moreno preocupado

-Es urgente que Temari-Hime entré en esta sala-Susurro

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas…Gaara-Dijo Temari

-Así es…esta muy preocupado y quiere mandar a todos los soldados de Konoha a buscarte-

-Oh no…-Suspiro Shikamaru- Que problemático…lo mejor es que entres ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Te aconsejo que mejor no lo hagas, dattebayo-Dijo el rubio preocupado- Kankuro hace rato que esta intentando calmarlo y esta cada vez mas enojado-

-¿Kankuro? ¿Me esta cubriendo?-

-Sí…-Sonrió- Ahora entrá y Shika…lo mejor es que nos vayamos-

-Sí, cualquier cosa…me buscas Temari-

-Claro, gracias Shika-

Temari entró en la sala donde estaban sus dos hermanos. Gaara la miró con mirada furiosa y a la vez preocupada:

-Temari… ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tan solo salí un momento, pero no me pasó nada-

-mmm aun así…no puedes irte sin avisar- Gruñó- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Eres la princesa de Suna ¿Qué ejemplo le das a nuestros súbditos?-

-¿Eh? Eso no tiene nada que ver, además cualquier persona puede salir a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando-

-Temari tiene razón-Sonrió Kankuro- Cualquier persona puede-

-Tu no te metas-Gruñó- "Cualquier persona" ¿Recuerdan que somos nosotros? No somos cualquier persona, somos de sangre real-

-Bueno si- Dijeron los dos tristes

-Y otra pregunta ¿Con quien estabas?-

-…Estaba sola…-

-mmm ¿Quién crees que soy?-Gruñó Gaara- Sé perfectamente que no te escaparías sola, no conoces muy bien konoha-

-Si conozco, recuerdas vine una vez-

-Contesta Temari ¿Con quien estabas? O me dices o lo averiguo-

-¡No! Te diré…yo estaba con…-Suspiro y luego pensó en Shika

Continuara……………………………………………….

Konichiwa!

Arigato x pasarse ¿Cómo están? Espero k muy bien

Espero k les guste la continuación y comenten onegaii

Sayonara


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

En el jardín del Castillo de Konoha, se encontraban Shikamaru y Naruto sentados en una banca, mirando hacía la torre. Estaban muy preocupados, ya que hace mas de una hora, que estaban discutiendo Temari-Hime con sus hermanos y además había entrado Tsunade a defender al vago:

-¿Cuánto les faltara?-Suspiro el moreno

-No lo sé, han pasado muchas horas. Ya comienzo a preocuparme, porque según lo que he oído Gaara es muy serio y es capaz de darte un castigo por haberte llevado a

Temari-Hime…-

-Que problemático, no es mi culpa…ella fue la que quiso salir-

-Pero, acaso ¿Vas a negar que lo pasaste mal?-Sonrió el rubio con picardía

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Naruto?-

-Aunque digas que es problemático, por dentro estabas feliz de estar solo con Temari ¿Verdad?-Sonrió

-No sé de que hablas-

-Digas lo que digas, no te crearé, estoy seguro de mis instintos-Rió Naruto- No me lo has negado aun, ves-

-Bueno eso…yo-Al verse observado por Naruto, una gota corrió por cabeza- No lo sé-

-¡Lo sabía!-Grito el rubio emocionado

-¿Qué sabías?-Dijo la voz de Tsunade

-¿Eh? Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Se puso se pie Shikamaru preocupado- Ella… ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, claro que lo esta…solo que Gaara ha decidido castigarla solo por mañana-Sonrió antes la reacción del estratega-

-Entiendo…y ¿Qué hay de mí?-

-Sobre ti…-Dijo seria, al ver el rostro de ambos preocupados. Sonrió- No te pasará nada malo, como la Princesa esta sana y salva-

-Uf…menos mal-Dijeron los dos

-Agradécele al príncipe Kankuro que pudo calmar a su hermano, porque Gaara quería darte un castigo enorme, por ser un plebeyo-

-Oh ya veo-Rió nervioso Shikamaru y luego pensó- "Kankuro eh, nunca pensé que me salvaría…"-

-Nara…-Dijo la voz de Tsunade seria otra vez- Aunque los de la Arena te hayan dejado sin castigo, eso no significa que no recibirás uno por parte mía. Como primer mandato de Reina ¡Te ordenó que mañana ordenes la biblioteca!-

-¿Qué?- Exclamo el moreno- La biblioteca tiene cientos de libros, además debería estar ordenada ¿No?-

-La verdad es que no esta ordenada, oí esta mañana que llegaron nuevos libros-Sonrió nervioso Naruto

-Así es y como es mucho trabajo, necesitarás un ayudante-Sonrió Tsunade mirando a Naruto-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? No he hecho nada-

-No, nos has hecho nada, pero si no lo ayudas estoy segura que puedes meterte en problemas-

-Pero…-Dijeron los dos

-Pasaré por la biblioteca mañana a supervisar y si no los veo ahí… ¡Les llegara un castigo peor!

Al oír esto los dos presentes tragaron saliva con aquella orden de Tsunade, mañana sería un día muy largo. Tsunade volvió al castillo con una sonrisa y aunque Shizune intentara convencerla de cambiarles el castigo, porque ese era muy pesado, la rubia tan solo se limito a sonreír maliciosamente diciendo "Ese es el castigo perfecto para ellos"

El rubio y el estratega volvieron al salón principal, donde se encontraban todos aun disfrutando de comida. Shikamaru y el rubio se sentaron en unas sillas con una gotita de sudor por aquella conversación con Tsunade. Sasuke y los demás los observaban sorprendidos, que hubieran llegado ilesos de una discusión con los de la Arena, al parecer todos se habían enterado del pequeño escándalo de la desaparición de la Princesa de Suna:

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Hinata preocupada

-Sí me encuentro bien por hoy, pero mañana…-Dio un largo suspiro el rubio

-¿En que enrollo te has metido?-Preguntó Chouji al moreno- Oí que habías escapado con la princesa ¿Eso es verdad?-

-"Que problemático…"-Pensó el estratega y luego le respondió a su amigo-No nos habíamos escapado, tan solo salimos a dar una vuelta-

-Eso no es lo que oímos- Murmuro Kiba

-mmm bueno siempre hacen ideas erróneas- Dijo Sasuke- Es típico eso, como las mal interpretaciones en este Reino-

-Eso es verdad…por culpa de todo esto, mañana tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer-Dijo Shikamaru

-¿Los han castigado?-Rió Kiba

-Sí y no me causa risa- Dijo el rubio

-Te apoyo-Murmuro el vago

Mientras Naruto y los demás hablaban del castigo. Shikamaru se había desconcentrado de lo que decían y sus ojos vagaban por el salón, buscando aquella rubia que lo cautivaba tanto ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso no volvería más? Antes de sacar otra conclusión, sintió unos pasos caminando hacía el salón, al mirar hacía la entrada, vio a Gaara hablando seriamente con Temari de no volver a escaparse y Kankuro tan solo se reía de las caras que mostraba su hermana.

Caminaron hacía la mesa real y se sentaron con los demás personajes de la Realeza. Gaara comenzó a intercambiar palabras con el Rey de la Neblina, mientras que Kankuro solo charlaba alegremente con una princesa. En cambió la rubia estaba aburrida, observaba su copa de vino una y otra vez, estaba pensativa ante que haría mañana si estaba castigada.

De pronto se sintió observada, al mirar hacía adelante, se encontró con los ojos del moreno de Konoha. Se sonrojo ante eso, sin darse cuenta sus labios comenzaron a esbozar una linda sonrisa. Shikamaru al ver a la princesa, se sonrojo y sonrió un momento.

Los dos olvidaron completamente donde se encontraban, tan solo se veían mutuamente, sin importar quien los observaba. El estratega sin darse cuenta comenzó a perderte en los ojos verdes de la rubia, era como observar un diamante tan resplandeciente y bello que no podía parar de penetrar su vista hacía donde se encontraba:

-Shikamaru…Shikamaru… ¿Estas ahí?-Comenzó a decir Ino confundida

-Lo perdimos de nuevo-Rió Kiba- Debe estar enamorado o algo así, eso explicaría porque no nos escucha-

-mmm eso debe ser-Sonrió chouji al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Shikamaru hace un tiempo-

-¿Enamorado? No lo creo, Shikamaru no es así. Siempre encuentra todo problemático e incluso las mujeres- Respondió molesta Ino- No puede…-

-Sí puede, antes para mí también era algo demasiado increible de creer. Pero después me di cuenta que lo increible puede ser realidad dattebayo-

-No lo creo…-Susurro Ino triste

-Mira hagamos la prueba, le preguntaremos en persona. Si se pone nervioso o dice "No se de que hablas" es por que siente algo-Dijo Naruto maliciosamente- ¡Shikamaru!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-Se sorprendió al ver que todos sus amigos lo observaban-

-Dinos francamente… ¿Estas enamorado?-Sonrió Shino y sus gafas brillaron-

-Que miedo Shino sonrió-Dijeron Naruto y Kiba al mismo tiempo

-¿Enamorado? No se de que hablas, es muy problemático para mi-

-"No puede ser, dijo esa palabra…aunque puedes ser solo una coincidencia ¿No?"-Pensó Ino aterrada

-Ves Ino-Sonrió Kiba- Entonces, pasemos al plan b-

-¿Plan B?-

-Shikamaru niega que estas enamorado de Suna Hime-Dijo Kiba

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso tan repentino Kiba?-

-Tan solo responde-Rió maliciosamente

-Pues…yo-

-"Oh no, se puso nervioso"-Pensó Ino triste y luego miró a su amigo- No tienes que seguir engañándonos Shikamaru, sabemos perfectamente que no lo negaras, realmente la quieres ¿Verdad?-

-Que problemático, están todos contra mi- Suspiro

-Entonces…es verdad-Susurro Ino

Ino salió del salón corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer había estado enamorada de su amigo por muchos años, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Shikamaru ante aquella reacción quedo confuso, no entendía porque su amiga había hecho tal cosa, que pasaba si él quería a alguien ¿Qué problema había con eso? Además Ino y él eran amigos solamente ¿No?

Ahora no podía pensar mas en ello, sus amigos lo invadían con preguntas sobre que sentía realmente y otras cosas. Dio un largo suspiro y los ignoró simplemente, esto era demasiado problemático para él.

Sasuke ya cansado de las interrogaciones que Kiba, Naruto, Chouji y Shino le hacían al estratega. Se sentó en una silla alejada para observar la pista de baile pensativo, le había tocado bailar con muchas chicas pero ninguna le llamaba realmente la atención. Así que no podía entender que es lo que sentía el moreno con Temari-Hime, ya que no amaba a nadie y no le importaba ninguna chica.

Tsunade caminó hacía él sonriente, Sasuke se sorprendió al verla ahí. Se preguntaba que quisiera hablar la Reina de Konoha con él, se levantó de su silla y la miró fijamente:

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Nada malo, tan solo te quería pedir un favor-

-mmm ¿Cuál sería?-

-Es que verás, tu sabes que aparte de ser Reina, también doy clases a una chica-Al ver que Sasuke asentía prosiguió- Por lo cual esta noche la he invitado al baile-Sonrió-Ella no es de la Realeza ni tampoco de un clan importante, por lo mismo le da un poco de vergüenza entrar en publico y por eso te quería pedir sí tu…podrías bailar con ella. Claro si no tuvieras ningún inconveniente-

-mmm ¿Esto sería una orden?-

-No, no te lo tomes como una obligación, solo si es que quieres-

-Esta bien, total no tenía nada que hacer-Suspiro el azabache

Tsunade sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Comenzó a pensar en que realmente estaba confusa antes, no sabía a quien llamar para que acompañara a su estudiante. Porque no podía pedirle a Naruto algo así, ya que se encontraba hablando con Hinata.

Shikamaru lo encontraría muy problemático, eso era lo mas seguro y su única alternativa sería Sasuke Uchiha.

En el pasillo se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade con un vestido color rojo zafiro. Tsunade le señalo que debía entrar, ella entró un poco nerviosa, a pesar de tener mucha personalidad, nunca había entrado al salón con gente de la realeza presente.

Todos los presentes miraron atónitos antes aquella belleza de la chica de cabello rosa, incluso Sasuke se había sorprendido, a pesar de ser una plebeya era muy bonita. La Reina le hizo una pequeña seña a Sasuke y él camino hacía ella serio como siempre. Tomo su mano y la besó, haciendo que esta se sonrojara:

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es un gusto conocerte-

-El gusto es mío-Sonrió sonrojada- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-

-Entonces, Sakura ¿Quieres bailar?-Dijo con una voz seductora

-Claro- Sonrió

Los dos caminaron a la pista de baile, Tsunade caminó hacía la mesa de Naruto y les dijo a todos los chicos que estaban con él. Que salieran a la pista de baile ahora, Naruto sacó a bailar a Hinata, Kiba a otra chica, Chouji sacó a bailar a Ino que ya había vuelto, Shino salió con una chica de cabello castaño y Shikamaru no sabía con quien bailar.

Kankuro al ver su hermana triste mirando hacía el moreno, comenzó a decirle a Gaara que lo mejor sería que todos bailaran, e incluso Temari con el estratega. Al pelirrojo no le pareció buena idea dejar que un plebeyo bailara con ella, pero aun así fue convencido por su hermano.

Temari sonrió ante eso y caminó a pasos largos hacía el estratega que estaba sentado en la mesa con su cabeza apoyada en su mano con rostro aburrido. La rubia sonrió y lo miró con sus ojos verdes:

-¿Quieres bailar? Shika… ¿O acaso es muy problemático para ti?-

-Quiero…pero no se puede-

-Si se puede, Gaara nos ha dado autorización-

-¿De verdad?- Murmuro confundido poniéndose de pie

-Sí…Kankuro lo ha convencido, como Tsunade-Sama ha ordenado a todos bailar. Hasta él bailara con Matsuri-Chan-Sonrió

-Entonces, comencemos de nuevo-Esbozó una sonrisa el moreno, caminando hacía ella- Temari-Hime ¿Quieres bailar conmigo otra vez?-

-Por supuesto Shika-

La última pareja camino hacía la pista de baile, sonrieron y comenzaron la danza. Sus ojos se miraron otra vez, se sentía tan bien mirarse de aquella forma, era como volar hasta el cielo azul y nunca regresar. Era como viajar a un campo lleno de flores donde solo estuvieran los dos.

Al menos eso sentía Temari….

Por otro lado Naruto y Hinata experimentaban algo parecido, aunque claro la peliazul estaba tan avergonzada que desviaba la mirada de ves en cuando. Chouji había consolado a Ino, él sabía perfectamente lo que la rubia de ojos celestes sentía por el moreno, aun así se había quedado callado.

Y también estaban Sasuke con Sakura bailando, la chica de ojos jade sentía como su corazón saltaba una y otra vez. Además todos sus pensamientos eran respecto al chico con el que estaba bailando, era tan guapo y caballeroso. Todo parecía un sueño, siempre soñaba con su príncipe azul, pero nunca pensaba encontrárselo a estas alturas de la vida.

Sasuke no era un príncipe, pero si era de un clan muy poderoso (Aunque ella no lo sabía).

Cuando la música paró, los músicos decidieron poner música más suave, de aquellas melodías que hacía a varias parejas enamorarse completamente. Como no a todas las personas le gustaba ese tipo de baile, decidieron volver a sus asientos, entre ellos estaba el príncipe Gaara. Quien no tampoco quería bailar ese tipo de música, ya que aquella melodía le enfurecía, porque podría hacer que Temari y ese plebeyo fueran algo más. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a su hermana para separarla del moreno, Kankuro se le cruzó para mirarlo "Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo Gaara" susurro. El asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo.

Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad de que todos estaban distraídos con sus parejas, para tomar a Temari por la cintura y estrellarla contra él. Así bailaron uno muy cerca del otro. La rubia se dejo llevar, por los movimientos lentos del moreno. Comenzó a darse cuenta que le encantaba estar con él, pero no sabía que era lo que sentía en su corazón ¿Amor? O ¿Amistad?

Naruto y Hinata se miraban sonrojados, no sabían si seguir o no con aquella melodía tan lenta. La peliazul tenía ganas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía temor de que el rubio no la quisiera:

-Esto Naruto-Kun…si no quieres bailar esto, no importa-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Hinata-Chan? Yo no he dicho que no, es solo que no puedo hacerlo, si tu no me das tu opinión ¿Te gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?-Susurro nervioso

-Etto…yo…si me gustaría-Susurro colorada

-¿Estas…segura?-

-Etto, sí Naruto-Kun. Solo si quieres-

Naruto quedo sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, tomo aire y se acercó mucho hacía ella. La tomo por la cintura con cuidado y la abrazo. A pesar de que ambos estaban nerviosos, bailaron aquella melodía juntos.

Sasuke en cambió ni siquiera pensó en preguntarle a la chica que tenía en frente si quería bailar esta pieza, tan solo actuó sin pensar. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la estrelló contra su pecho, Sakura se sonrojo y no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre del chico que la abrazaba. Este se detuvo y la tomó por los hombros para mirarla fijamente "¿Quieres que me detenga?" La estudiante de Tsunade tan solo lo miró con sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Detenerse? Eso era lo que menos quería, aun así, encontraba que iban muy rápido, apenas lo había conocido hoy y pasar a ese extremo.

A pesar de que apenas unas horas lo había conocido, no quería que se detuviera, así que tan solo lo miro a los ojos, para negarle con la cabeza.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, bailando estas tres parejas en la pista de baile. Cuando la melodía termino, Gaara ya había regresado y le había mandado una mirada a Temari que ella entendió de inmediato que debía volver a la mesa de la realeza. Se despidió de Shikamaru con su dulce beso en la mejilla y caminó hacía donde estaba su hermano.

El estratega la observaba, por fuera mostraba un rostro totalmente aburrido, pero por dentro tenía ganas de sonreír. Aquellas horas que había pasado con ella, las recordaría al día siguiente, ya que por aquella rubia problemática, él tuvo estaba castigado. Aun así no le importaba, ya que no se arrepentía de haber salido con ella, porque hace unos días que se había dado cuenta ella no era solamente su amiga, ella era la única mujer en el mundo que a pesar de ser problemática, la amaba.

Continuara……………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Como estan? Espero k muy bn, Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse

Espero que les guste^^ Como ven puede que otra de las parejas que existen en este fic sea SasuSaku. Demo depende de si les gusta.

Comenten onegai, ahora me voy porque debo hacer la continuación de mis otros fic.

Wiiii me quedan ahora 3 que terminar.

Sayonara


	8. El castigo

Capitulo 8-El Castigo

Eran las 08:00 Am, en la casa de los Nara, se encontraba un moreno bostezando frente al pequeño espejo que había en su baño. Con sus dos manos sacó un poco de agua de la llave y lavó su cara:

-Tsk…Que problemático, esta mas helada de lo normal- Susurro Shikamaru mientras se secaba con una toalla-

Luego de bañarse y de vestirse, comió algo rápido y salió hacía la calle. No tenía ganas de ir a cumplir con un castigo de ese tipo, principalmente por algo que no tuvo la culpa, todo por aquella rubia que lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, manipulándolo con su sonrisa de ángel. Al menos eso pensaba él, que era un chica problemática, manipuladora e infantil, pero aun así le gustaba.

Se detuvo frente al gran castillo de Konoha, dio un largo suspiro y camino hacía la puerta. Ahí se encontró con los guardias que tenían turno aquella mañana:

-¿Qué tal Shikamaru?-Sonrió Izumo

-Deja adivinar… ¿Tiene que ver con Tsunade-Sama?-Sonrió otro

-Si tienes razón, como siempre Kotetsu-

-jeje tan solo lo sospechaba, porque es imposible que vengas aquí a estas horas de la mañana a trabajar voluntariamente, entonces no serías tú ¿Verdad Shikamaru?- Rió Kotetsu

-mmm hablando de eso, creo que los veo luego. Debo ir o ya saben lo que pasará- Rió nervioso-

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos-Susurro Izumo con una sonrisa

-Así que mejor ve-

Dicho esto, Shikamaru se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de mano, para continuar su camino hacía la biblioteca, que estaba en la torre más alta del castillo ¿Por qué rayos estaba tan arriba? Era algo que se preguntaba el moreno en ese momento. Lo más raro era ¿Por qué no usaba sus técnicas Ninja para subir? La respuesta era muy obvia, porque era muy problemático para alguien como él.

Al llegar al piso indicado, camino por los pasillos y se encontró con el rubio que lo esperaba con el mismo rostro que él:

-Hola…Shikamaru-Bostezó Naruto

-Hola, como veo estamos en las mismas condiciones- Suspiro

-Así es, tengo mucho sueño…-Susurro mientras se refregaba los ojos- Si no fuera por Tsunade-Obaachan ahora estaría durmiendo pacíficamente-

-Dímelo a mí, al parecer ni mis días libres tengo que descanso alguno…y eso es problemático-

-Sí…pero bueno, creo que debemos entrar…o nos matarán a ambos-Rió nervioso Naruto al ver el rostro de la Reina de la Hoja enfadada-

-Si tienes razón-

Shikamaru giró la manilla y ambos entraron, no había luz alguna ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. El moreno se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, de inmediato la luz comenzó a apoderarse de la habitación:

-"Pensar que ellos pueden jugar tranquilamente, sin que nadie los mande"- Pensó el moreno observando por la ventana que daba a un jardín, donde habían dos pequeños jugando a las escondidas-"Tienen suerte"-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Naruto- No puede ser…-Sus ojos se volvieron como plato al ver todos los libros que debían ordenar-

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- Volteó el moreno hacía él- ¿Por qué grita-as...?-

Shikamaru, no pudo terminar la frase, porque estaba igual de impactado que el rubio al ver el desastre que había en la biblioteca. Estaba repleto de cajas llenas de libros nuevos y además habían otros libros botados que eran más viejos. Parecía como si un terremoto hubiera entrado en aquella habitación:

-Esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duremos ordenando?- Murmuro Naruto aun mirando el desastre-

-mmm... si nos quedamos aquí parados…estaremos limpiando toda la eternidad-

-Si es verdad, mejor empecemos-

-Creo que para este tipo de cosas, necesitamos tus clones-

-¿De verdad?-Dijo emocionado el rubio, que le encantaba esa técnica- Entonces ahí voy ¡Kage Bushin no Yutsu!- Aparecieron mil copias de él-

-Naruto encárgate tú de este pasillo de la D a la F , yo me encargaré del izquierdo donde esta la A a la C- Suspiro y susurro- Que problemático ordenarlo por alfabeto y tiene de la A a Z-

-Ok, Entonces trabajemos por todo este pasillo ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!- Dijeron las mil copias

Mientras Naruto y sus copias corrían por todo el pasillo ordenando los libros. Shikamaru ordenaba a su manera, ya que lamentablemente aunque hiciera clones solo podía hacer dos o tres y no eran suficientes para hacer tanto. Comenzó a ordenar a ordenar primero los libros viejos (Con la letra A) para luego comenzar con la caja de libros nuevos.

Estaba ahí ordenando libros, cuando de repente a sus espaldas sintió un fuerte ruido que hizo retumbar el piso. Suspiro, sabiendo que provenía del pasillo izquierdo, se asomo hacía donde estaba el rubio y vio como dos clones desaparecían tras haber chocado y arrojado más libros al piso:

-Les dije que tuvieran cuidado-Rió nervioso Naruto con una gotita en su cabeza, sabiendo que Shikamaru lo regañaría- Lo siento-

-No te preocupes…-Susurro, ya estaba acostumbrado a presenciar ese tipo de accidentes cuando estaba con el rubio- Te ayudare- Se puso de rodillas en el piso y tomo un libro que estaba abierto. Al leer las palabras que había en aquella hoja, se sorprendió demasiado-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿De que es ese libro?-

-De Fantasía- Cerró el libro para ver la portada- "El castillo mágico"-

-mmm ¿Te gustan las cosas mágicas?-Rió Naruto- No pensé que creyeras en ello-

-Es verdad, no creo en la magia. Pero…-Susurro mientras observaba los colores de la portada- Este libro, me parece haberlo visto antes, en otra ocasión- A su mente vino la imagen de una pequeña niña que lo llamaba "Shika"-

-¿Estas ahí?-Grito Naruto sacudiéndolo

-¿Eh? Sí…-Tomo el libro con cuidado, ya que al parecer estaba muy viejo y lo dejó donde estaban los demás con letra E- Listo, creo que seguiré ordenando mi pasillo…mmm continua con los clones que te quedan, solo desaparecieron dos ¿No?-

-Así es… ¿Necesitas ayuda en el pasillo de alado?-

-mmm es problemático hacerlo solo, pero no te preocupes-Respondió Shikamaru sabiendo que si su amigo le ayudaba, terminaría dejando un desastre-

-¿Eh? ¿Seguro?-

-Sí, seguro…no tienes que hacer n-nada…-Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en el pasillo que le correspondía se encontró con 20 clones de Naruto ordenando-¿En que momento…tú?-

-jejeje solo quería ayudar-Sonrió Naruto- Así terminarás mas rápido con ese pasillo, recuerda que aun nos faltan muchas letras-

-Tienes razón, pero esto no era necesario- Murmuro viendo como todos los clones corrían de un lugar a otro ordenando-Que problemático…-

Siete horas después, Tsunade caminaba junto con Shizune y Temari a la biblioteca. Ya que la princesa de la arena, tenía muchas ganas de verla y las otras dos debían ir a ver como estaban el rubio y moreno que hace rato no daban señales de vida.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo indicado, las tres se quedaron frente a la puerta impresionadas, de que no se sentía ningún ruido desde adentro, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo ni a alguien caminando. La Reina sin mas remota, abrió la puerta y entraron.

La biblioteca estaba mas ordenada, Tsunade camino extrañada ya que no sentía a ninguno de los dos cerca: "Nara, Naruto ¿Dónde están?" Los llamaba Shizune. Como no oían voces y la biblioteca era muy grande, se dividieron para buscarlos.

Shizune busco por los pasillos 1 (De la A a C) y el pasillo dos (D a F). Mientras tanto Tsunade buscaba por los pasillos 3 (G a I) y 4 (J a L).

Y la rubia comenzó a buscar mas allá en el pasillo 7 (R a T) donde no encontró rastro de ellos, pero lo que si, sintió a alguien roncar…o mas bien eran dos suspiros. Camino a zancadas al pasillo de alado y ahí sonrió al ver que el moreno estaba en el suelo durmiendo apoyado en un estante. Y unos metros más allá estaba el rubio durmiendo, totalmente acostado en el suelo:

-Temari ¿Los encontraste?-Preguntó Shizune

-Sí…-Susurro, no podía evitar mirar el rostro del moreno descansando. Se veía más guapo. Pensó- "¿Qué estoy pensando? Shika, es solo mi amigo…"-

-Así que aquí estaban-Sonrió Shizune al ver a los dos derrotados- Llegaron hasta aquí, igual es bastante de la R a la T. Solo les falta un poco, dos pasillos solamente-

-mmm si, avanzaron suficiente- Murmuro Tsunade- Creo que por hoy, deberían descansar. Les diré a Izumo y Kotetsu que se hagan cargo del resto- Miró a Temari recordando lo que había hablado con Gaara- Lo había olvidado, tenías prohibido ver a Nara hoy-

-Sí…-Suspiro- Pero, mientras Gaara no se enteré- Sonrió- No creo que haya problema, además esta dormido, así que no cuenta-

-mmm esta bien-Sonrió Tsunade convencida y miró a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo- Ahora dejémoslos dormir-

-Pero Tsunade-Sama, no cree que lo mejor sería que los despertáramos y durmieran en otro lugar- Sugirió Shizune

-No, creo que esta bien así. Porque si los despertamos dudo mucho que descansen-

-Tiene razón- Sonrió Shizune, sabiendo que si Naruto despertaba comenzaría a causar problemas y en cuanto a Shikamaru, si iba a su casa ahora su madre no lo dejaría dormir-

Shizune y Tsunade salieron de la biblioteca, menos Temari que decidió ir a buscar un libro que tenía ganas de leer otra vez. Cuando llegó a la letra indicada, comenzó a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pronunciar el titulo del libro "El Castillo Mágico" Sonrió "Hace tiempo que no lo leo"-

Eran las 16:30 de la tarde, cuando Naruto y Shikamaru despertaron. Al darse cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos en medio del castigo, se levantaron de inmediato, porque sabían que Tsunade-Sama los mataría si los sorprendía durmiendo. Cuando caminaron al pasillo 8, se sorprendieron al ver que Izumo y Kotetsu estaban ordenando allí:

-Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó confundido Naruto-

-Estamos ordenando, Tsunade-Sama nos pidió que nos encargáramos del resto- Explicó Izumo- Ya que ustedes hicieron suficiente-

-¿Eh? Es decir que…Tsunade-Sama ¿Vino?-Preguntó Shikamaru mas confundido que Naruto-

-Así es, vino hace un rato atrás con Shizune y Temari-Hime-

-Temari-Hime también-Sonrió Naruto mirando al moreno- Ves por dormir, te perdiste su visita-

-¿De que hablas?-Gruñó Shikamaru, mientras Kotetsu y Izumo sonreían. Tosió un poco para retomar el tema- Entonces…Tsunade-Sama ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué lo dejáramos hasta aquí simplemente?-

-Sí, que era suficiente castigo por hoy-Sonrió Kotetsu

-Eso quiere decir, que tienen la tarde libre, chicos-Sonrió Izumo

Tanto Shikamaru, como Naruto sonrieron ante eso. Ahora en lo único que pensaban era en el hambre que tenían. Como siempre el rubio prefería ir a comer donde Ichikaru que comer en el Castillo, así que invitó al moreno a ir a comer Ramen.

Después de haberse comido dos tazones de Ramen, el rubio quedo satisfecho y no sabía que hacer. Como le habían dado la tarde libre, podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero no sabía que:

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Shikamaru?-

-mmm dormir, eso creo-

-¿Dormir? Pero si ya dormimos, deberíamos ahora hacer algo entretenido. Dattebayo-

-No lo creo, me suena muy problemático-

-Vamos Shikamaru, esto de seguro no te parecerá problemático si invitó a alguien dattebayo-Sonrió maliciosamente- Alguien como ¿Temari-Hime?-

-mmm no puede, recuerda que no puede verme el día de hoy. Ordenes de Gaara-Sama-

-Ya lo se, pero Gaara no quiere que estén los dos solos. Y si…hay mas personas-Sonrió

-¿Eh? No me digas, que otra vez piensas meterme en problemas-

-No es eso, solo quiero hacer algo entretenido-

-¿Cómo que?-

-La feria Media es esta noche-Sonrió- Estaba pensando, que podríamos ir todos-

-"Odio cuando se le ocurren este tipo de ideas. Después termino yo compartiendo el mismo castigo que Naruto"-

-Primero tengo que consultárselo a la vieja. Si nos dan autorización, podrás estar con Temari-Hime-

-Esta idea…suena problemática-

Continuara…………………………………….

Ohayo!

Gomene por la demora, de verdad no había tenido tiempo. Espero que les guste la continuación y comenten, ahora debo encargarme de la conti de mi otro fic. Jeje eso es lo malo de tener tantos fic.

Bueno cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Sayonara


	9. Feria medieval

Capitulo 09- La feria medieval

En el jardín del castillo de Konoha, se encontraba Suna-Hime sentada sobre una banca, apreciando unos hermosos claveles de diversos colores que crecían en el césped "Que bonitos son" Pensó la rubia.

Mientras atrás de un monumento del primer hokage (Que estaba en el mismo jardín), se encontraban dos chicos discutiendo:

-No puedo…es demasiado problemático-

-Si puedes- Insistió el rubio-Debes hacerlo, ahora es el momento preciso para que la invites…esta sola-

-No puedo-Dijo rascándose la cabeza- Que tal si Gaara te estaba mintiendo y solo hizo esto para acabar conmigo-

-No creo-Rió Naruto- Entonces ¿Quieres que yo hable con ella?-

-No, eso también se ve problemático-

-mmm habías dicho que hablar con ella no era problemático-

-No lo es, pero…-Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacía la rubia

Temari al sentirse observada, miro hacía atrás velozmente, haciendo que el estratega volteara nervioso "que problemático… ¿Me habrá visto?" Pensó el Nara, mientras Naruto lo miraba confundido ¿Por qué se había puesto rojo tan de repente?

La rubia se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a caminar hacía el monumento. Naruto que justo estaba mirando hacía allá, le alertó al moreno:

-Ya viene…-Suspiro Shikamaru-Que problemático…pensará que la estaba espiando-

-jeje eso es justo lo que estamos haciendo ¿No?-Rió Naruto y sin pensarlo empujo al estratega hacía afuera del monumento, dejándolo justo frente a ella- Lo siento Shikamaru, ya es hora- Hablo en voz baja-

-"Gracias Naruto"-Pensó molesto el moreno, al ver que la rubia fijaba su mirada en él

-Shikamaru…-Sonrió- ¿Qué hacías escondido?...No me digas-Suspiro-Ya se lo que hacías-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, Apuesto que estabas escondiéndote de Tsunade-Sama otra vez ¿Verdad?-

-Por suerte no, eso sería problemático-

-Tienes razón-Rió- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías?-

-Pues…es que yo-Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, al notar que los ojos verdes de Temari se penetraban en los suyos-"Rayos Naruto ¿Cómo me metiste en esto?"- Pensó el moreno-

La princesa al notar que el moreno estaba nervioso, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Era la primera vez que veía a Shikamaru tan nervioso, era entretenido ver la forma en como se rascaba la cabeza intentando no tartamudear:

-¿Por qué te ríes?-

-No, por nada-Volvió a reír- ¿Y bien?-

-mmm me preguntaba si quisieras ir a la feria de esta noche, conmigo y con los demás-

-Ir a la feria- Esbozo una gran sonrisa- Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a una, la última vez que fui…fue hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Fue una de tus escapadas?-Soltó una risita

-Así es- Sonrió malévolamente- Yo creo que Kankuro lo recuerda mas que yo, porque pasó el susto de su vida-

-jeje lo suponía-

-Hablando de ello, es difícil que pueda ir…Gaara dudo que lo permita, especialmente si voy contigo-

-Yo también creía eso- Suspiro- Pero…ya esta todo arreglado, Naruto logró conseguirte permiso-

-¿De verdad?- Los ojos verdes de la rubia se iluminaron

-Sí, con una condición-

-¿Qué este a 10 metros de distancia de ti?-Rió Temari

-No, que vayan mas de cinco personas con nosotros- Rió- Lo cual quiere decir que no podemos estar solos-

-jeje lo suponía- Sonrió- Y… ¿Somos mas de cinco?-

-Sí, seríamos 10…claro que hay que invitar a Hinata-

-Naruto debería hacerlo-Sonrió Temari mirando atrás del monumento y encontrando al rubio agachado- Sabía que estabas allí-

-¿EH? Temari-Hime ¿En que momento…me descubriste?- Saltó Naruto

-Hace un buen rato-Sonrió maliciosamente- Justo en el momento en que Shikamaru salió de su escondite, escuche tu voz y supuse que debías estar allí-

-Debo reconocer que eres una mujer muy problemática-Rió Shikamaru-Pero a la vez, inteligente-

-Gracias...-Le dedico una sonrisa al moreno y observó a Naruto que ya estaba de pie alado de ellos- Y bien Naruto, recuerda que debes invitar a Hinata-

-Sí, lo haré esta misma tarde-

-Así se habla- Sonrió Temari- Después de todo, tienes suerte de que Hiashi-Sama no te odie. Porque si fuese así sería más difícil hablar con ella a solas-

-No creas, aun falta alguien…Neji-Tomo la palabra el moreno- Es un primo muy celoso, que odia a Naruto en ciertos momentos-

-Sí…-Suspiro Naruto- Ese es mi único problema-

Eran las tres de la tarde, en la mansión hyuga se encontraba Hinata entrenando sola al aire libre en su jardín "Solo un poco mas de Chacra y…lo lograré" pensaba la chica de cabello azul. Últimamente sus poderes habían incrementado mucho, todo gracias a sus duros entrenamientos con Neji.

A unos cuantos pasos de ella, se encontraba Hiashi observando "Ha mejorado mucho…Sin embargo aun le falta mas entrenamiento" como siempre su padre aun creía que le faltaba mas técnica, no importaba cuando Hinata se esforzará, él aun no le daba su aprobación, estaba completamente seguro que su hija menor Hanabi era mejor que ella. Mientras que para Ko (El guardaespaldas de Hinata) era todo distinto, se notaba que la chica de cabello azul había cambiado en comparación a como era en el pasado, era cierto que aun era tímida y no tenía mucha personalidad, pero en los últimos entrenamientos se había percatado que era mas ágil y mas fuerte.

Hinata terminó exhausta y miro como Ko le dedicaba una sonrisa diciéndole "Bien hecho, Hinata-Sama" y su padre solo la miro asintiendo sin decir una palabra.

La sirvienta le dio un poco de té helado, para refrescarse:

-Gracias…Shia-San-

-No es nada-Sonrió la sirvienta- Con su permiso Hinata-Sama-

-Estoy cansada…-Suspiro Hinata

-Lo ha hecho muy bien-Sonrió Ko- Ahora debería descansar-

-Sí…gracias Ko-

-¡Onee-chan!- Grito Hanabi, corriendo hacía ella

-¿Qué ocurre Hanabi-Chan?- Pregunto preocupada Hinata

-Se trata de Naruto-Kun…-Sonrió Hanabi- Quiere hablar contigo, esta afuera…-

-Naruto-Kun…-Se sonrojo Hinata

-Hazlo pasar Hanabi-Dijo Hiashi

-Ya le dije, pero…no quiere-

-mmm sino quiere entrar- Murmuro Hiashi observando a su hija que estaba muy nerviosa- Ve a ver lo que quiere-

-Hinata asintió nerviosa y camino hacía el portón preguntándose que es lo querría Naruto-Kun. Al salir, se encontró con que el rubio no estaba solo, sino que ahora estaba también Neji con él:

-Naruto-Kun…-

-Hola Hinata-Sonrió Naruto- He venido porque quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues…si te gustaría- Naruto se puso muy nervioso al ver que Neji lo observaba un poco molesto- ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria media conmigo y con los demás esta noche?-

-Ir a la feria- Se sonrojo Hinata y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-¿Quieres?- La observó Naruto y Neji esperó la respuesta de su prima

-Sí…me encantaría-Sonrió Hinata

-Que bien…entonces vengo por ti a las 8:00-

-Aun no le has preguntado a Hiashi-Sama- Dijo Neji

-Etto…es verdad, pero no creo que a mi padre le moleste-

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creo-Rió Naruto y al recordar que tenía que invitar a muchos amigos, miro al Hyuga- Oye, Neji…si quieres también puedes venir. Después de todo, iríamos Hinata, yo, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Sakura y Sasuke-

-mmm lo pensaré-

-Entonces…si vas, nos juntaremos en el castillo-

-Esta bien…Yo llegaré a Hinata-Sama-

-Bueno…-

Tanto Hinata como Naruto tenían muchas ganas de irse juntos, pero Neji no lo iba a permitir de todos modos.

Al llegar la noche, en la entrada del castillo se encontraban Temari-Hime, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino y Sakura. Esperando que llegaran los otros cinco para irse.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había visto a Sasuke Uchiha en el baile. Desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos negros que habían penetrado en sus ojos jade aquella noche, por lo mismo tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo…y hablar más con él:

-Ese Baka de Sasuke… ¿Por qué tardará tanto?-

-Debe estar ocupado…-Murmuro Sakura- Si Sasuke pertenece al Clan Uchiha, debe tener cosas muy importantes que hacer-

-O puede estar entrenando con Itachi-

-Ambas opciones estaban en lo correcto…-Dijo la voz del Uchiha

-Sasuke- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Hola a todos- Sonrió al ver a la chica de cabello rosa presente- Hola Sakura-

-Hola Sasuke-Kun-Sonrió Sakura sonrojándose

-Lo sentimos por la tardanza-Anunció Tenten, apareciendo junto con Hinata, Neji y Lee- Ya estamos aquí-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Preguntó Kiba

-Es que no sabía que ponerme-Rió Tenten con una gotita

-eh…yo te veo igual que todos los días- Se burló Kiba, al verla con el mismo traje que siempre-

-Eso es verdad-Rió Lee

-¡Callate Lee!- Refunfuño Tenten- Lo hice solo porque hacía frío, no sabía que otra cosa ponerme-

-Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos dattebayo- Naruto esbozó una sonrisa

-Sí, ya quiero ir- Sonrió Temari mirando al moreno- Será entretenido…hace mucho que no voy-

-jeje ya lo se…no te preocupes ahora vamos-Rió Shikamaru

Después de caminar varias cuadras, llegaron finalmente a la feria media. Temari quedo impresionada con todas las cosas que habían, caballos, peluches, juegos, espadas, dulces, chocolate, entre otras cosas. Como no todos querían ver las mismas cosas, Tenten decidió que lo mejor sería separarse en parejas o en pequeños grupos y luego juntarse en algún lugar de la feria.

Pero esto era algo que Neji negó rotundamente que era mala idea, porque conociendo como era la castaña haría que Hinata se quedará con Naruto y eso no lo permitiría, no era que le gustará su prima ni nada parecido, sino que por el simple hecho de ser familia, la quería como una hermana y por lo mismo no permitiría que un chico le hiciese daño. Especialmente si ese chico era Naruto Uzumaki:

-Vamos Neji…será divertido-Sonrió Tenten- Mira, iremos tu, yo y lee como siempre…para que Lee no se sienta solo-

-¡Sí! Será entretenido si estamos juntos, como un verdadero equipo- Sonrió Lee

-No lo sé-

-Ves, Lee esta de acuerdo- Insistió Tenten- Bien ahora…Temari-Hime irá por supuesto con Shikamaru-

-EH ¿Por qué?- Gruñó Ino

-Porque se nota que Temari-Hime tiene más confianza con Shikamaru, tú puedes ir con Chouji Ino-

-mmm Esta bien-Gruño Ino enfadada, no quería que Shikamaru y Temari estuvieran solos-

-Ahora…mmm Sasuke debería ir con Sakura- Sonrió Tenten sabiendo los sentimientos de Sakura-

-¿Eh? ¿Yo con Sasuke-Kun?-Se sonrojo Sakura

-¿Algún problema Sakura?-Preguntó Ino curiosa

-No ninguno, es que…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Miró Sasuke a Sakura fijamente

-No es nada-Rió nerviosa y desvió la mirada

-Se exactamente cuales son tus próximos planes Tenten-Dijo Kiba- Yo iré con Shino ¿No?-

-jeje si eso estaba pensando-

-…Kiba si no quieres venir conmigo no importa…-Murmuro Shino deprimido- Puedo ir con mis insectos-

- Shino…no me refería a eso-Suspiro Kiba

El aura negra invadió a Shino, mientras todos observaban la escena con una gotita, hasta Akamaru miraba confundido a su dueño. Shino era el chico más deprimido del grupo desde que había cumplido dieciséis:

-Shino-Kun…siempre se pone así-Suspiro Hinata

-Sí, así es Shino-Dijo Naruto

-Entonces solo faltaría que Naruto se quedará con Hinata ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con picardía Temari a Tenten.

-Estaba pensando eso mismo-Rió maliciosamente Tenten- Temari-Hime tienes los mismos planes malévolos que yo-

-Sí, pensamos igual jojo-

-Temari-San y Tenten me están asustando-Murmuro Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Opino lo mismo, dan miedo- Dijo el rubio

-Estas dos son más que problemáticas…-

Todos se rieron al ver que Temari y Tenten se parecían mucho en lo maliciosas. Después de planear donde se juntarían, todos se separaron.

Temari-Hime camino feliz con el moreno tomado del brazo, se sentía como una niña pequeña en una juguetería, claro que la feria era más que solo juguetes, era algo mágico para ella que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo, por lo mismo no podía evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa cuando veía algo nuevo en cada puesto.

Shikamaru en cambió, no estaba sorprendido de ver aquellas cosas, ya que aun recordaba la última vez que había asistido a una feria media.

Sin embargo, se sentía feliz…y no por el hecho de tener un día libre fuera de sus deberes del castillo o de la casa.

Sino porque estaba acompañado de "Temari-Hime", que a pesar de ser una chica muy problemática para sus hermanos y para él, era también la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Y por lo mismo le agradaba estar a su lado sin tener que lidiar mas tarde con alguno de sus hermanos por haber hablado con ella siendo un plebeyo.

Después de todo, estaba enamorado de ella…sin importar las diferencias sociales que tenía un plebeyo con una princesa.

_Continuara…._

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí y lo siento mucho. Pero he estado ocupada, he tenido pruebas coef.2 toda la semana y apenas ayer tuve tiempo para ver la película 3 de Naruto Shippuden y para escribir un poco este capitulo. Hoy por fin sábado 26 de junio podré actualizar esta historia…y ahora me faltará actualizar mis otros fic U.U _

_Espero tener tiempo para todos. _

_En esta historia, Saí aun no es conocido, pero muy pronto haré que aparezca y talvez haré la pareja "SaixIno" para que así Ino deje de interferir entre Shikamaru y Temari._

_Bueno, cuídense mucho!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo _

_Que no sé cuando actualizaré _

_Sayonara _


	10. Citas y una disputa

_**Capitulo 10**_

Una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba observando muy divertida, como su amigo, se concentraba para lanzar un arco hacía un circulo de madera.

El Nara debía ganar cueste lo cueste en aquel juego, ya que el premio seria un pequeño animal de felpa, que su problemática amiga quería:

-Olvídalo, Shika-Rió Temari- Es la segunda vez que lo intentas, no creo que puedas lograrlo-

-Eso es lo que crees, eh-Se concentro mirando hacía el punto que debía lanzarlo- "La primera vez no lo logre por desconcentración, pero ahora sí"- Pensó

En eso, soltó su mano decididamente y la flecha roja se inserto velozmente en el blanco.

Temari esbozo una gran sonrisa, al ver como el hombre de la tienda le entregaba un conejito de felpa: "Te lo dije, mujer problemática" Sonrió Shikamaru mirando a la chica que amaba, mientras ella reía:

-Ahora… ¿A que juego iremos?-Sonrió Temari-También quiero jugar-

no lo sé, esta feria tiene muchas atracciones-

-Que tal a esa-Señalo otros juegos de arco, pero con blancos mas altos

¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto…-Sonrió- Algo me dice que no me crees-

-¿A que viene eso?-Rió- No he dicho nada. Eres realmente problemática-

-jeje lo se. Mira, lo intentaré-

Se acercó hacía a aquel lugar y pidió solo una flecha, algo que extraño tanto al hombre de la tienda, como a Shikamaru. Como en ese tiempo, era algo fuera de lo normal que mujeres jugarán a cosas así, muchas se reían dudando que lo lograse.

Temari se concentro en el blanco y lanzó la flecha en menos de cinco segundos. Todos los espectadores quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, incluso hasta el propio moreno que no podía creer que la rubia haya logrado alcanzar el blanco más alto que el anterior y con un solo intento:

-Quiero mi premio-Dijo Temari hacía el hombre que aun miraba extrañado ante aquel suceso-

-Claro…-Murmuro y le entrego un oso un poco más grande- Aquí tiene…-

-Gracias…-Sonrió y se lo entregó al moreno- Te lo regalo, para que recuerdes este suceso-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-

-Soltando el gatillo-Rió

-No me refiero a eso ¿Cómo has conseguido darle en el primer intento?-

-jeje ¿Te he sorprendido?-

Sí mucho-Susurro incrédulo- ¿Cómo lo has logrado?-

Pues, practicando mucho- Sonrió- Es que como me críe solo con mis hermanos, que Vivian ocupados en sus quehaceres reales, debía hacer algo para entretenerme sola. Así que comencé a entrenar en el jardín, cosas relacionadas con Arcos y abanicos-

-¿De verdad? Eso es increíble-

-Gracias…-Esbozo una sonrisa-

El moreno estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca había imaginado que una chica de su clase hiciera cosas así, era realmente increíble, se sentía agradecido con el rubio por haber preparado esta salida, ya que, a pesar de haber pensado al principio aquella salida sería problemática por el hecho de que sus hermanos la estuvieran vigilando. Ahora sentía todo lo contrario.

Mientras que por otro lado, la rubia sentía algo similar, estaba realmente feliz de tener una especie de cita con Shika, ya que gracias a ello podría conocerle mas y pasar un lindo momento junto a él-"Me alegro que Gaara nos haya permitido salir"- Pensó-"Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo estará pasando Hina?":

-Me ha dado hambre…Vamos a comer-Sonrió Temari

-Esta bien… ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Que tal ahí-Señalo una tienda violeta- Se ve lindo…-

-Vayamos a ver que tienen, porque talvez es lindo por fuera, pero por dentro puede ser otra cosa-

-Tienes razón…pero ¿Te diste cuenta que arriba hay un letrero gigante indicando "Restaurante"? si no dijese eso, podría ser otra cosa, pero dice perfectamente lo que es…-Al ver la reacción del moreno, rió- ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

-mmm Sin comentarios-

-jajaja no te habías dado cuenta-Siguió riendo

-Ya…no te burles- Gruño con una venita- Eres problemática ¿Lo sabías?-

-Sí, me lo has dicho un millón de veces-

En otro lado de la feria, se encontraba un chico rubio compartiendo un algodón de azúcar con su acompañante.

Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa de que hubiese tanto silencio en entre ambos, ya temía que el rubio en cualquier momento desapareciera por estar aburrido de ella. Claro, él no era así, sin embargo…aquel silencio le demostraba que no eran compatibles:

-Hinata… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Esto…no lo se…me da igual-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿A dónde quieres ir tú Naruto-Kun?-

-Pues…tampoco lo se- Murmuro confuso, quería hacer algo entretenido con ella, pero aun así no sabía que-"No soy bueno para estas situaciones…mmm que podemos hacer"-Pensó mientras miraba a Hinata que se sonrojaba extrañamente-"Volvió a sonrojarse…que raro ¿No se habrá resfriado? Si es así, estaré en problemas…me pregunto ¿Qué pensará de mi? Creerá que soy un idiota indeciso-

-¿Qué ocurre? Naruto-Kun-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque se te ha caído el cono de algodón de azúcar, de repente y pareces distraído-

-¡¿Qué?- Miro el suelo asustado, al notar que había botado inútilmente el cono-

-Que tonto soy, ha sido mi culpa…Lo siento-

-No es tu culpa, ami igual me han pasado sucesos así…se me caen las cosas sin darme cuenta. Por lo mismo, no debes sentirte de ese modo, tú no eres tonto Naruto-Kun-

-Gracias Hinata-Sonrió-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quieres ir a comer?-

-Bueno…-Sonrió- Etto…ahí hay una tienda de Ramen…-Señalo frente a ellos, sabiendo que el rubio los ama-

-¡Una tienda de Ramen!- Esbozo una gran sonrisa. Pero entonces se imagino a Tenten y Temari regañándolo por eso, ya que no debía llevar a Hinata a un lugar que el quisiera, sino a uno que le gustara a ambos- Es verdad…-Suspiro

-Etto… ¿Estas bien? Naruto-Kun-

-Sí, claro-Fingió una sonrisa- Y dime Hinata ¿Dónde quieres comer? No debemos ir al Ramen porque a mi me gusta, debemos ir a un lugar donde los dos queramos-

-Etto…-Se sonrojo, no había imaginado que Naruto le dijese algo así- no tengo ninguna preferencia de Restaurante ni nada parecido-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero si tu padre es el líder del Clan Hyuga, debe llevarte a otros lugares ¿no?-

-Sí, lo hace…pero no me agradan, porque la gente es muy creída y solo habla de dinero o cosas así. Y no me agrada la gente tan pretenciosa, solo me gusta comer en un lugar, donde haya gente normal…como el Ramen Ichikaru-

Se sorprendió ante esas palabras, ya que él también sentía de esa forma.

Como desde pequeño había nacido en la realeza, debía estar siempre en el castillo, año tras año, siendo vigilado por miles de guardias.

Para su protección, tenía prohibido tener amigos de afuera y al mismo tiempo, no podía dar paseos afuera de los muros.

Tanta dependencia comenzaba a aburrirle, especialmente estar rodeado de gente tan formal, que no podía haber un simple broma, ya que eso era algo irrespetuoso para una persona de su nivel.

Por lo cual, comenzó a escaparse del castillo diariamente para conocer mas "Konoha" que era donde vivía, pero que claro no lo conocía.

Entre todas sus caminatas, descubrió "La tienda de Ichikaru" que era un pequeño negocio de Ramen que manejaban un hombre y su hija.

Gracias a ellos, había conocido lo fabuloso que era aquel plato llamado "Ramen" algo que nunca antes le habían dado en el castillo:

-Naruto-Kun… ¿Estas ahí?-

-Sí…jeje Lo siento-Sonrió nervioso- ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen?-

-Etto…Sí- Sonrió con un leve sonrojo

-Bien, entonces…vamos-

Ambos se dirigieron ante aquella tienda y escogieron una pequeña mesa para sentarse y comenzaron a comer. Naruto fue muy veloz, se devoro la comida sin importar con quien estaba, ya que después de todo tenía hambre. Y Hinata, comió un poco más lento, pero igual acabo en pocos minutos:

-Estaba delicioso-Sonrió Naruto- ¿Te ha gustado?-

-Sí, estaba muy rico-

-mmm Hinata, sobre lo que dijiste antes…te entiendo. También he pasado por eso de sentirme aburrido de ir a lugar elegantes, donde la gente habla tan "Formal" realmente es molesto, porque si uno hace una broma…de inmediato creen que es lo peor que se ha dicho ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, son muy corruptos y tengo una duda sobre eso, cuando era mas pequeña había escuchado que tú siempre te escapabas del castillo y es algo que hasta ahora me sorprende ¿Cómo lo conseguías? Teniendo en cuenta que hay miles de guardias en aquel castillo vigilando-

-Lo hice con ayuda de mi abuelo-

-¿Tu abuelo? Mmm he oído hablar de él, que era fue un rey muy fuerte y sabio, pero que tenía un gran problema…que era…etto tú sabes…él es-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, no quería decirlo para no herir sus sentimientos-

-Pervertido, jeje no tienes que preocuparte por decirme eso, ya lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabe, él es un Ero-Senin así lo llamo-

-¿De verdad lo llamas así?- Se sorprendió, ella a toda su familia debía llamarla con respeto, no de esa forma-

-Sí… ¿Por qué tú no llamabas así a tu abuelo?-

-Pues…no conocí a mis abuelos, pero a mi padre no puedo llamarlo así como…viejo o no sé-

-Ah….bueno talvez a mi padre, tampoco lo hubiese tratado así- Rió nostálgicamente-

-Naruto-Kun… ¿No conociste a tus padres?-

-No, Ero-Senin siempre me ha hablado de ellos, sin embargo, no es lo mismo. Solo se que mi madre era muy dulce, fuerte y hermosa…dicen que tenía una personalidad muy similar a la mía. Mientras que mi padre, era físicamente igual a mí, claro que en personalidad era más inteligente, sabio, valiente y ágil.

Me hubiese gustado haberlos conocido-

-¿Y que paso con ellos?-

-Mi padre murió salvando a la aldea en una batalla entre Konoha y la Neblina. Mientras que mi madre…no lo se, dicen que desapareció después de eso. Yo era muy pequeño para recordarlo, tenía solo meses de vida-

-Pero, entonces si tu madre desapareció…puede que aun este viva-Sonrió dándole ánimos, ya que no le gustaba verlo de esa forma-

Talvez…quien sabe- Suspiro- No quiero hacerme ilusiones aun-

Es verdad, lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No tienes la culpa Hinata-Chan-Sonrió- Bueno, ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Se te hace muy duro vivir bajo el mismo techo que Hiashi? Él se ve un hombre muy estricto, incluso peor que la vieja-

-Si, yo diría que es peor que Tsunade-Sama-Rió nerviosa- Pero, creo que no debo hablar de eso-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Estamos solo los dos, no creo que Hiashi aparezca de repente y te regañe por eso-

-Pero alguien puede oírme y…-

-No creo que nadie te oiga…O es que ¿No me tienes confianza?-

-No, no es eso Naruto-Kun. Se que tu no le dirías a nadie, es solo que…me da temor que mi padre se entere por otras personas-

-Ya veo. Entonces, hablemos de otra cosa-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Así fue, como Naruto comenzó a preguntarle otro tipo de cosas a Hinata, para que ella no se sintiera incomoda con el asunto del clan Hyuga y pudieran mantener una buena comunicación y conocerse más a fondo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke caminaba junto a Sakura en silencio, cada vez que ella intentaba decirle algo, él solo respondía con algo cortante. Por lo cual era muy difícil hablar entre ellos, ya que a diferencia de la pareja anterior, Sasuke era muy frío para comenzar una conversación:

"Sasuke-Kun me odia, es mas que obvio…por eso hay tanto silencio"-Pensó Sakura deprimida y su lado B le hablo-"Vamos Sakura no eres así, debes hablarle de lo que sea, aprovecha de estar con él…no todos los días estas con un chico tan guapo-

Comenzó a mirarlo fijamente, intentando llamar su atención "Bien Sakura, tú puedes" Pensó para si. Sus manos temblaron un poco y dijo:

-Sasuke-Kun…-Se detuvo y lo siguió mirando

-mmm- Sus ojos se volvieron hacía ella en silencio

-Pues…yo- Se sonrojo de repente "¿Qué estoy haciendo?- ¿Quieres…ir a jugar con los arcos?-

-No tengo ganas…-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

-Ve tú, si quieres-

"Otra vez me ha rechazado…"-Pensó rendida y camino en sentido contrario al suyo- Bien, si eso quieres…adiós-

Sasuke la miro pensativo, mientras ella se alejaba indignada caminando hacía una de las tiendas. Realmente le parecía una chica molesta, igual que las anteriores que había conocido, sin embargo, era diferente, algo tenía que le diferenciaba de las demás y que le…atraía a la vez.

La chica de ojos jade camino entre las personas, hacía una pequeña tienda de refrescos, donde luego de comprar un jugo de naranja se sentó en una pequeña banca bajo un árbol a observar el cielo, pensativa:

"¿Qué he hecho? Me he alejado de Sasuke-Kun sin decir nada. Bueno, después de todo, no le agrado. A pesar de ser un chico guapo, es muy frío y cortante, no creo que alguien así esta interesado en una chica"- Suspiro- "Sin embargo, aquella vez…en el baile, se veía distinto. Su mirada no era tan fría y su personalidad era más…encantadora. Talvez el chico de esa vez, no es el mismo de hoy…puede haber sido su hermano gemelo"-

Oye, tú- Susurro una voz masculina

¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-

Mi nombre es Ayami-Sonrió un chico de cabello castaño- Yo y mis amigos- Señalo a los chicos que estaban atrás de él- Nos preguntábamos que hace una chica tan guapa como tú, sola en esta feria…sabiendo que es peligroso andar por ahí sola-

Yo se cuidarme sola-Se levantó y camino por alado de él, ignorándolo completamente-

Espera…-Tomo su muñeca con fuerza- ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?-

¡¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije?- Gruño intentando soltarse

No lo intentes, no te dejare ir así de fácil-

¿A no?-

Ágilmente se libero y con su otra mano golpeo con fuerza su cara, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Los demás se abalanzaron contra ella, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso a sus intentos y esquivo a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, otro chico apareció atrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

Al verla rendida, los demás la rodearon y uno de ellos la tomo del mentón sonriendo: "Como veo sabes defenderte…jeje me encantan las chicas de ese tipo, fuertes y difíciles"

De repente de la nada, un kunai explosivo calló cerca de allí, todos observaron confusos hacía todos lados esperando la aparición del causante de aquello.

Ayami miro a todos lados enfadado "Sea quien seas, muéstrate". Entre la cortina de humo comenzó a salir un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Todos se sorprendieron al notar de quien se trataba:

-Esos ojos…debes ser un Uchiha-

-Así es…-Dijo Sasuke observando a Sakura

-Sasuke-Kun…-Susurro

-Así que…Tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha-

-mmm-Asintió mirándolo desafiante- Suéltenla-

-¿Y si no quiero?-Sonrió Ayami

-Pues…entonces pelearemos-

-¿Pelear? Ja, no te tengo miedo…he golpeado a muchos chicos de este barrio, puedo con uno mas-

-Pero Ayami…Sasuke Uchiha es el mas fuerte después de su hermano del Clan, él tiene poderes sorprendentes que fusiona con su espada-Susurro un chico de cabello castaño

-Y no solo eso, además posee el Sharingan-

-¡¿Sharingan?-Exclamaron todos asustados, excepto Ayami que solo observó a su enemigo con un poco de temor-

-Así es, parece que saben mucho sobre mi-Esbozó una sonrisa Sasuke-

-Por lo mismo debe pensarlo bien antes de pelear…-Susurro el chico de cabello castaño

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a pelear o no?-Preguntó el azabache

Ayami tragó saliva un momento, ya que era cierto que sabía pelear, sin embargo era un humano común y corriente sin técnica alguna. En cambio, Sasuke era el chico más fuerte, astuto e ingenioso en todo Konoha, que siempre ganaba en las luchas, ya que mezclaba las técnicas heredadas de su clan con la velocidad de su espada, convirtiéndose en un "Caballero invencible" que no se sentía capaz de derrotar.

Mientras el silenció abundaba en aquel lugar, muy cerca de allí caminaban un moreno y una rubia con una sonrisa algo tímida por todo lo que habían hablado en la cena:

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya has pensado que quieres hacer ahora? Temari-

-mmm no lo sé, quería hacer algo entretenido, pero no se me ocurre nada- Bufó- Mira ¿Qué ocurre allí?-Observó un grupo de chicos discutiendo-

-¿Eh? Parece una disputa, que problemático-

-¿Una disputa? "O" ¡Vamos a ver!-Sonrió y jalo su mano hacía aquel lugar

-Es…Sasuke-Murmuro Shikamaru preocupado- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que este tan molesto?-

-Quien sabe, mira ¡También esta Sakura allí!-Exclamo señalando a la chica de ojos jade que estaba en el suelo- Pareciera que…ella tiene algo que ver, mmm puede que esos chicos hayan querido cortejarla, entonces Sasuke reacciono así-

-¿Eh? Pero si a Sasuke no le gusta Sakura-

-¿Seguro?-Sonrió- Yo creo que sí, tan solo mira sus ojos de odio, esos son celos-

-¿De verdad? Esto si que es problemático, pero debería ayudarlo-

-Creo que lo mejor es que no, porque si se percatan de nuestra presencia no veremos nada interesante-

-¿Interesante? ¿A que te refieres?-

-A algún suceso romántico-

-¿Romántico? No me lo imagino dependiendo de Sasuke-Rió

-jeje por eso debemos guardar silencio y solo si es conveniente les ayudamos-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Continuara…

_Ohayo!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero k muy bn_

_Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse_

_En esta conti, utilicé mas de SasuSaku_

_Y NaruHina esta vez, sin embargo sigue siendo un Shikatema_

_Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten_

_Bueno me voy, debo hacer un informe de Química O.o_

_Matta-ne! _


	11. Chapter 11

"**Capitulo 11" **

Ayami tragó saliva un momento, al observar la enorme Katana que había sacado su contrincante. Luego de que el también sacara un arma, el azabache, se preparó para pelear, fusionando sus técnicas Ninja con la Katana haciendo que resplandeciera en un color azul zafiro, formando una aura eléctrica a su alrededor.

Todos los presentes se preparaban para contemplar la batalla con admiración, donde había una multitud que apostaba por Ayami, mientras que otra más grande por Sasuke. Sakura solo observaba asustada, tenía mucho miedo que al chico de cabello negro le ocurriera algo, que haría todo para que no arreglaran esto con una pelea, sin embargo sabía muy bien que en ese tiempo todo se arreglaba así.

Ayami apunto su sable hacía el azabache, produciendo que los dos se miraran seriamente a los ojos. Cuando la batalla comenzó, ambos corrieron hacía el otro con una enorme velocidad, cruzándose entre si.

Todo indicaba que uno de los dos, había sido atacado, pero no se sabía con exactitud quien, ya que ninguno mostraba dolor hasta que:

-¡Ayami!-Gritaron unos chicos, viendo caer a su amigo de rodillas, presionando con su mano, su brazo izquierdo, haciendo una mueca-

-¿En que momento tú…?-Murmuro

-Justo cuando nos cruzamos, desvié tu débil ataque y mi katana acabo con tu brazo. Con ello, no podrás continuar, al menos que quieras pelear con tu otro brazo y entonces…acabaré completamente contigo-

-Tú…-Susurro nervioso y apretó el puño- Ya lo verás, algún día voy a vencerte…puede que ahora no, pero cuando me recupere, te prometo que ¡Luchare contigo otra vez!-Grito enfadado, levantándose- Y entonces…si gano, me llevare a tu novia- Observó con una sonrisa, a Sakura –

-Pero si él no es mi-Grito Sakura

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a ella- Gruñó Sasuke- Así que mejor vete, antes de que mi furia se desate contra ti-

-mmm esta bien, mejor vámonos Ayami- Suspiro uno de sus amigos, tomándolo del brazo

-Sí, nos vemos en otro momento entonces- Sonrió mirando al azabache- Sasuke Uchiha…-

Diciendo esto, todos los chicos que lo acompañaban, desaparecieron junto con él, entre las sombras de la oscuridad. Todas aquellas personas que miraban, comentaban la rauda batalla que habían percibido "Ese tal Sasuke Uchiha, si que es un buen luchador" susurraba una mujer, acariciando el cabello de su hijo menor que aun temblaba de miedo por aquel escándalo.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura que estaba de rodillas en el suelo aun llorando y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, ella solo la tomo y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente:

- Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí…-Asintió

-Tu rostro muestra lo contrario-

-Yo…solo estaba preocupada-Susurro y miro sus ojos- ¡Gracias Sasuke-Kun!- Lo abrazó, llorando descontroladamente-

-No es nada-Correspondió el abrazo

Shikamaru y Temari observaron la escena extrañados, la rubia estaba mas emocionada que nunca por verlos abrazados, mientras que el moreno no podía creerlo "Sasuke abrazando a una chica" eso era realmente un milagro, algo que no se veía todos los días, era un hecho realmente "Problemático", claro para él "¿Qué no era problemático?" solo había una persona y era aquella que se encontraba junto a él en ese momento.

Cuando las personas se dispersaron de aquel lugar, el azabache y Sakura ya se habían separado, mirándose detenidamente como intentándose decirse algo con las miradas. Al sentirse observados, el Uchiha desvió la mirada serio, percatándose de que la pareja ShikaTema se encontraba allí:

-Nara…Temari-Hime-

-¿Eh?- Volteó la chica y observó sonrojada a la pareja presente-¿Hace cuanto…están aquí?-

-Hace bastante tiempo…-Sonrió la rubia maliciosamente

-Entonces…ustedes vieron-Murmuro nerviosa

-Sí, todo- Suspiro el moreno- La verdad yo no quería ver, pero tú sabes como es Temari-Hime…realmente problemática-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke no podía creer que alguien había visto "Aquella escena", ya que lo que había hecho era algo que ni siquiera él había podido evitar. Por lo mismo, ahora solo estaba preocupado de que pasaría si los demás se enteraran de lo que había hecho "¿Arruinaría su reputación? Nadie debía enterarse de que Sasuke Uchiha había abrazado una chica, de eso nunca…cualquier chico podría hacerlo, pero él no era cualquier chico, era distinto a los demás"

Como la rubia había notado algo nervioso al azabache, decidió tomar la iniciativa de preguntarle a la chica de ojos jade todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, ya que ella no había visto "TODA" la disputa. Así que camino con Sakura adelante, mientras ambos chicos iban atrás en silencio:

-Nara…-

-¿Qué sucede? Sasuke-

-Te quiero pedir un favor-

-mmm ¿Es muy problemático?- Lo miro con atención, algo preocupado-

-No, solo debo pedirte que no le digas a nadie lo sucedido recientemente-

-¿Ah? Era eso…-Suspiro- No te preocupes, no pensaba decírselo a nadie, es muy problemático-

-Gracias…-Sonrió-Me alegro que hayas sido tú el que estaba presente, porque si hubiese sido Naruto, lo mas seguro es que todo Konoha se enteraría-

-Es lo mas seguro-Rió- Con ese problemático cerca, nadie esta a salvo, menos yo-

-Lo creo…-Suspiro- Dímelo a mi, ese Baka es tan hiperactivo. Que me da solo escalofríos pensar que ocurrirá cuando tome el mando-

-OH-Se imagino la escena el moreno y una gotita de sudor cayó de su frente- Será el fin de Konoha-

-Lo mas seguro- Rió Sasuke

-¿De que tanto hablan?- Preguntó Temari curiosa- ¿Qué era eso del fin de Konoha?-

-¡¿Eh?-Saltaron ambos nerviosos

-¿Por qué llevan esas caras?-Rió Sakura

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?- Preguntó el moreno-

-Hace poco…-Sonrió la rubia- ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban hablando algo muy privado?-

-Pues…-Murmuro Shikamaru- "Esto se esta volviendo muy problemático"-

-mmm Exactamente… ¿Qué escucharon?- Preguntó un azabache algo nervioso-

-Solo eso del fin de Konoha-

-Ah…-Suspiraron ambos

-"Algo me dice que no hablaban solo de eso"-Pensó la rubia

-Miren, ahí están Naruto y Hinata-Sonrió Sakura- Los llamaré ¡Naru…!-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la mano de Sasuke tapando sus labios "No es necesario que los llames, lo mejor es que los dejes solos" Susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar que talvez el azabache era buen amigo de Naruto, y que no quería que nadie interrumpiera sus momentos a solas con una chica:

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que estarán hablando. Que tal si vamos…a espiarlos-Sonrió maliciosamente Temari

-"Siii tengo muchas ganas de saber que estarán hablando"- Pensó Sakura malévolamente- "¿Qué estoy pensando? Sasuke creerá que soy una chismosa"-

-"¿Espiar a Naruto?"- Pensó el azabache esbozando una sonrisa- "No sería mala idea"-

El moreno solo observaba como la rubia lo miraba pacientemente, esperando su aprobación al respecto, aquello era muy problemático, si los demás no decían nada, estaría en problemas y tendría que depende de él la respuesta de ir o no a espiar. Honestamente, encontraba esto "Problemático", sin embargo no quería admitirlo, pero también en el fondo de su interior, sentía algo de curiosidad por lo que estuvieran hablando la heredera del Clan Hyuuga y su amigo.

Por ello, estaba algo confundido sobre que decisión tomar "¿Y tú que piensas Shika?" preguntó la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes y cabello rubio de quien estaba enamorado:

-¿Eh? ¿Solo falto yo?-Miro al azabache y Sakura asintiendo- Pues…-

-¿Pues…?- Preguntó nuevamente Temari sonriendo

-Esta bien…-Suspiro

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces vamos!- Gritó emocionada, haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran con una gotita en su cabeza-

-Temari-Hime realmente le gana a Tenten en curiosa-Susurro Sakura

-mmm más bien, son iguales-

-Sí, ambas son muy problemáticas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran todos?-

-No es nada-Murmuro el Uchiha

-¿Seguros?-

-mmm- Asintieron todos

-Ahora vamos, antes que se nos pierdan- Sonrió Sakura

Temari solo sonrió ante la aprobación de los demás, y marcho con todos sigilosamente para espiar a la parejita. Dicha sonrisa, había hipnotizado al moreno otra vez, haciéndole recordar a una pequeña rubia que había conocido en Konoha en su infancia, la cual poseía aquellos mismos ojos verdes y una sonrisa similar ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lograba recordar.

En otro lado de la feria, caminaban tres chicos, conversando de diversos temas:

-Neji ¿Cuál de todas las armas que te dije será mejor comprar?-

-No lo sé, ya creo que tienes demasiadas armas-

-Opino lo mismo-Rió Lee

-jeje sabía que dirían eso-Rió- Me preguntó que estarán haciendo los demás-

-Deben estarse divirtiendo-

-mmm -Suspiro pensando en su prima

-jeje ¿Por qué esa cara? Deja adivinar, aun estas preocupado porque Hinata-Chan esta sola con Naruto-Rió Tenten

-Apuesto que sí-Sonrió Lee- Tranquilo Neji, estamos en la juventud, debes dejarlo que experimenten el amor-

-Ya estas hablando como Gai-Sensei, de nuevo-

-Hinata-sama se merece a alguien mejor que ese Baka-

-Pero si Naruto-Kun pronto será rey, y cuando eso pasé, ambos estarán al mismo nivel, además tu tío ya lo aprueba-

-no es por eso, me refiero que Naruto es muy tonto y distraído para comprender los sentimientos de Hinata-Chan, ya que…no quiero que ella sufra -

-jeje Neji en realidad eres muy tierno-Sonrió Tenten

-¿Eh? ¿Tierno? ¿A que viene eso?-Se sonrojo un momento Neji

-Porque te preocupas mucho por los sentimientos de tu prima, por eso estabas celoso por Naruto-Esbozó una sonrisa

-…bueno, eso…-Se puso nervioso el Hyuga-

-Tranquilo, no debes avergonzarte por ello-Le dedico una sonrisa- Oh, me ha dado hambre, creo que iré a comprar algunas cosas ¿Quieren algo?-

-Yo, unas galletas Light- Sonrió Lee

-OK ¿Y tú Neji?-

-No, nada…gracias-

-Esta bien, vengo enseguida-

Mientras Tenten iba a comprar algunos dulces y galletas, Neji la observaba en silenció, aun un poco pensativo por aquellas palabras de la castaña:

-Neji ¿Sientes algo por Tenten?-

-¿Qué?- Miró al chico de grandes cejas

-He visto como la miras, y tú forma de ser con ella-

-Si te refieres a lo reciente…solo-

-No me refiero a lo ahora, sino de siempre-Sonrió- Yo se cuando alguien esta enamorado, se nota demasiado, y eso veo en ti, cuando ves a Tenten-

-Hola chicos ¿De que hablan?- Apareció Tenten

-De nada-Dijo rápidamente el Hyuga-

-Oh, ya veo, ten Lee-Le entregó unas galletas- Saben cuando fui a comprar vi a Temari, Shikamaru y Sasuke con Sakura caminando sospechosamente-

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-Preguntó Lee emocionado- Yo también quiero ir-

-Eso mismo estaba pensando en que fuéramos para allá a ver que hacen ¿Quieres ir Neji?-

-mmm esta bien-

Neji haría todo para dejar aquella conversación con Lee, ya que no quería hablar mas de ello… ¿Qué él sentía amor por Tenten? Eso era ridículo, ella solo era su amiga, no podía sentir algo más por ella. Sin embargo, una parte de él estaba confundido.

Hinata caminaba con el rubio, charlando sobre otras cosas, después de haber logrado hablar temas íntimos con él, se sentía mucho mejor, ya que sentía que Naruto-Kun le tenía mas confianza ahora, y eso le hacía feliz.

De la nada, se sintió observada, paró raudamente y volteó hacía atrás, donde no vio nadie sospechoso, sino que solo personas ambulando:

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-Etto…sentí como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?-

-No lo sé, no veo a nadie sospechoso-Murmuro- Y si utilizo mi Byakugan, talvez…-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Atrás de una tienda, estaban cuatros chicos escondidos:

-Oh no, Hinata-Chan nos descubrirá- Saltó Sakura

-No contamos con eso, hasta a mi se me olvido lo del Byakugan. Que problemático-

-jeje en realidad Hina es muy astuta- Sonrió Temari

-mmm... si utiliza el Byakugan estaremos perdidos-Suspiro Sasuke

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

-No veo a nadie-

-Espera, utilizaré mí…-

-No te preocupes Hinata-Chan-Tomo su mano- Talvez solo fue tu imaginación. Si alguien intenta hacerte algo, te prometo que te protegeré- La miro a los ojos fijamente

-Naruto-Kun…-

-Es la verdad, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-Sonrió- Ahora, mejor continuemos…-

-Sí, gracias Naruto-Kun-Susurro

-Ahora… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Etto, no lo sé…ya hicimos lo que yo quería que era comer Ramen, así que ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?-

-Pues…-Miro a todos lados, hasta localizar una tienda de competencias de tiro al blanco, donde habían muchos premios de felpa- Creo que ya se, ven…vamos- Jaló su mano

Hinata se sentía emocionada, ya que aquella noche había conseguido hacer muchas actividades que le gustaban y además había cumplido muchos de sus deseos, como estar con el chico que le gustaba y tomar su mano calida.

_**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**_

-Así que aquí estaban-Sonrió Tenten apareciendo alado del grupo

-¡Tenten!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-jeje los hemos sorprendido-Rió Lee- ¿A quien estaban espiando?- Al mirar hacía adelante, vio a la pareja de la que estaban hablando tiempo atrás- Oh…ya están tomados de la mano-

-Sí, lo que oímos fue muy romántico-Sonrió Sakura- Naruto le dijo palabras muy bonitas-

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata-Sama y Naruto están tomados de la mano?-

-mmm... sí, hasta a mi me sorprende, ese Baka es muy rápido-Sonrió Sasuke

-Si quieren seguir espiándolos, debemos avanzar-Anunció Lee- Ya se han ido-

-¡Es verdad! Lo mejor es que vayamos- Grito Tenten

-Si, yo te apoyo-Asintió Temari corriendo con ella

-Oh, estas dos…son muy problemáticas ¿Verdad?-

-Así es…-Murmuro Neji-

-creo que deberíamos seguirles ¿No?-Sonrió Sakura

Continuara…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien_

_Aquí les dejo la conti^^_

_Espero que les guste, he estado ocupada nuevamente_

_Por ello me retrase…_

_Ahora en diciembre vienen las pruebas finales_

_Por eso, haré lo posible para subirlo antes del 07 de diciembre que empiezan oficialmente xd_

_Cuídense_

_Sayonara_


	12. With you

"**Capitulo 12"**

Una chica de larga cabellera azulada caminaba sosteniendo un enorme osito de felpa rosado que le había obsequiado un rubio, tras jugar en tiró al blanco en una tienda. Se sentía tan feliz de estar con quien amaba, sin embargo no podía bajar la guardia aun, ya que sabía muy bien que un grupo de personas los estaba siguiendo, pero no sabía de quien se podría tratar, varias veces había volteado hacía atrás para visualizarlos, pero siempre se encontraba con lo mismo unos enormes arbustos que extrañamente eran similares a los que había visto hace una hora atrás.

-¿Qué te sucede Hinata? ¿Sigues pensando en que nos están espiando?-

-Etto…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Algo así, es que ¿No te parece extraño que los mismos arbustos que vimos hace un hora sigan atrás de nosotros? Además ahora están mucho mas cerca-

-mmm Ahora que lo dices- Volteó hacía atrás- Es extraño porque por estos alrededores no habían tantos, pero…de seguro han salido nuevos este año, Dattebayo. Así que no debes preocuparte-

-Eh…sí-Sonrió con una gotita-"No me había dado cuenta que Naruto-Kun fuese tan distraído"-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Que Idiota es…-Suspiro Sasuke- Que los arbustos salen este año-

-Ves a lo que me refería-Murmuro Neji a la castaña de dos coletas- Naruto es tonto para estar con alguien como

Hinata-Sama-

-Jeje si me he dado cuenta-Rió Tenten- Sin embargo,

Hinata-Chan lo quiere, y debe ser por algo-

-Sí, te apoyo Tenten- Sonrió Temari- Conozco a Hinata hace muchos años al igual que tú Neji, por lo mismo ambos sabemos que ella solo ha amado a una sola persona, la cual es Naruto, a quien quiere no por su cargo en Konoha, sino por como es. Ya que aunque sea un tonto, debemos respetar lo que ella siente-

-Que hermosas palabras-Se emociono Lee- Temari-Hime tiene razón, Neji si de verdad quieres a tu prima debes repetar lo que ella siente. Además todos sabemos que el amor es cuando uno quiere a alguien aun con sus defectos, ella podría ser el caso-

-mmm así es-Sonrió Sakura- La verdad yo no hablo mucho con Hinata, pero sobre Naruto puedo decirte que en el fondo es una buena persona, y que te des el tiempo para conocerlo-

-Aunque me digan todo esto…no lo sé-

-Mira Hyuga- Suspiro Sasuke, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir- Naruto puede ser un Idiota Hiperactivo, sin embargo no debes dejarte llevar por tus pensamientos erróneos. Te entiendo, ami igual que a todos, me paso al principio. Pero ahora, después de conocerlo, ese Idiota…se transformo en mi mejor amigo-

-Sasuke-Kun…-Susurro Sakura emocionada ante aquellas honestas palabras que había dicho el azabache-

-Atención a todos, en pocos minutos se realizará el gran baile medieval en honor a la Nueva Reina de Konoha, quien no ha podido asistir hoy, debido a sus compromisos reales-Anunciaron en el altavoz- Sin embargo, nos hemos enterado que el príncipe ha logrado asistir con sus amigos, por ello hemos programado fuegos artificiales para esta hermosa velada-

-¿Han oído eso?-Sonrió Temari- Que entretenido…-

-Especialmente lo de los fuegos artificiales, tengo muchos deseos de verlos-Sonrió la castaña

-Pero para eso deberíamos dejar de espiar a Naruto y a Hinata-

-Sí, es verdad…dejémoslo-

-Total, Naruto y Hinata también estarán allá-Sonrió Lee

-¿Escuchaste eso? Hinata. Harán ese baile en honor a mí. Al fin, alguien me toma en cuenta-Sonrió emocionado

-Eso es bueno Naruto-Kun-Le dedico una sonrisa- Debes ir entonces-

-Sí, pero no puedo ir solo-Miro fijamente a sus ojos

-¿A que te refieres? Naruto-Kun-

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

-Naruto-Kun…-Susurro sonrojada- Etto…bueno yo-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-¿No quieres?-Preguntó desilusionado

-No es eso-Se sonrojo- Sí quiero Naruto-Kun, es solo que me sorprendí-

-¿Por qué te sorprendiste? ¿Creías que te dejaría aquí sola?-

-Pues…yo, pensé que estorbaría-

-Hinata…tú no me estorbas, al contrario me gusta tenerte cerca-

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Por supuesto-Le dedico una sonrisa- Bueno, ahora ¿Vamos?- Extendió su mano hacía ella-

-Esta bien-Sonrió con un leve sonrojo

Al llegar al lugar indicado por los letreros, se encontraron con todos sus amigos sentados en una gran mesa redonda junto a otros plebeyos. Naruto sonrió al verlos, y antes de que pudiera dirigirles la palabra, un hombre de cabello negro se interpuso en su camino: "Naruto ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" el rubio solo asintió y le indico a Hinata que lo esperara un momento junto a los demás.

Mientras charlaban, Tenten y Temari se acercaron sigilosamente a un lado de la futura heredera del Clan Hyuga quien se encontraba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente al rubio con un leve sonrojo en su mente:

-Hinata…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Dinos… ¿Cómo te fue con Naruto?-

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Su rostro se volvió rojo

-Tenemos cierta curiosidad-Sonrió Tenten

-N-No ha pasado nada…-

-¿Segura?- Preguntó la rubia- A mí no me puedes mentir, te conozco hace muchos años, y se perfectamente que cuando actúas de ese modo, es porque estas ocultando algo-

-Etto…no sé de que hablas Temari-San-

-No debes ponerte así-Esbozó una sonrisa la castaña-No le contaremos a nadie-Le cerro un ojo

-Etto…no es que no confié en ustedes, es solo que…me da vergüenza hablar sobre esto-

-¿Entonces sí paso algo?-Saltó Sakura atrás de ellas

-N-No he dicho eso-Su cara se volvió como tomate

Para intentar desviar la mirada de ellas e intentar controlar sus sonrojos, miro hacía otro lado, dirigiendo su mirada completamente hacía aquel rubio de ojos celestes que sonreía mientras charlaba. Dicha sonrisa, lo hacía verse tan tierno, aquellos pensamientos vagaban en su mente mientras lo observaba "Hinata… ¿Estas ahí?" murmuraban unas voces cerca de ella, pero no podía responderlas, estaba más concentrada en él. El chico a quien amaba hace muchos años, pero que nunca se lo había confesado.

De la nada, sus ojos perla se encontraron con los de él, aquel color celeste de sus ojos penetro sus ojos perlados por muchos minutos, produciendo que ella se sonrojada, y el solo le sonriera a la distancia:

-¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien?- Se preocupo Sakura al tocarle la frente

-"Naruto-Kun…acaba de…"-Pensó colorada

-Esta bien, solo se ha vuelto así porque Naruto acaba de mirarla-Sonrió Temari

-Eso es una buena señal, no debes avergonzarte de eso Hinata-

-E-Entonces fue real…-Susurro Hinata mareada

-Mira, hablando del rey de roma…mira quien viene hacía acá-Anuncio la castaña

Efectivamente, alrededor de unos diez minutos el rubio ya se encontraba frente a ellos, mencionando que el baile comenzaría dentro de muy poco. Luego de informar todo, se sentó junto a sus amigos quienes lo observaban maliciosamente:

-¡Felicidades Naruto-Kun!-Sonrió Lee

-Gracias…-

-"¿Acaso lo ha admitido?"-Pensaron el moreno y el azabache al mismo tiempo-

-Pero ¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?-

-Lo sabía, sigues siendo un Baka- Suspiro Sasuke

-Sí que problemático, por un momento pensé que lo había captado-

-Yo igual-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablan? Sean más específicos-

-¡Felicidades por tus avances con Hinata en el amor!-

-¿Qué? ¿Avances en el amor? – Exclamaron Hinata y Naruto colorados- N-No ha pasado nada-

-No digas tonterías Lee- Gruñó Neji

-Lee no esta diciendo tonterías, todos vimos lo que pasó-

-¿Vieron?- Gruñó Naruto- ¿Entonces ustedes nos estaban espiando?-

-¡Tenten!-Gruño Temari-

-Lo siento…se me salió-

-Bueno sí, debemos confesarlo…-Suspiro Shikamaru- Este plan macabro ha sido idea de ellas tres-Observó a las tres chicas que estaban discutiendo-

-Así es…-Asintieron Sasuke y Neji

-E-Entonces…ustedes vieron…-Hinata se volvió colorada

-Sí, todo…incluso cuando Naruto-Kun dijo que te protegería-Se emociono Lee- Ya quiero contarle a Gai-Sensei-

-Hinata… ¿Te sientes bien?-Se levantó Naruto caminando a su lado-

Al sentirse tan apenada, Hinata comenzó a marearse, y de repente sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacía atrás "Hinata" sentía aquellas voces desde lejos. Entonces, antes de caer el suelo, alguien la sostuvo en sus brazos. Al abrir los ojos, lo vio a él observándola preocupado "Te tengo ¿Te encuentras bien?" al verlo tan cerca de ella, perdió el conocimiento.

Unos minutos después, Hinata desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza, al levantarse se encontraba recostada sobre una banca. Comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta que se encontró con todos mirándola:

-¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Tenten preocupada-

-Sí…-

-Bien, porque la fiesta ha comenzado, y no podemos empezar sin ti-Sonrió Temari

-Etto…no deberían preocuparse, no sé hacerlo muy bien-

-Pero Hinata-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Hinata. No te ayudaré a hacerlo-Apareció el rubio muy cerca de ella-Después de todo, ya habíamos acordado que bailaríamos juntos, dattebayo-Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa

-Naruto-Kun…-

En ese preciso momento la música comenzó, indicando a todos que podían acercarse a la pista central de baile. La chica de larga melena asintió, tomando su mano con cierto sonrojo.

Todos observaban la escena, sorprendidos, especialmente dicho castaño de ojos perlados, quien no podía creer que su prima y aquel rubio de ojos celestes, estuvieran bailando a la luz de la luna. La castaña que estaba a su lado lo observaba en silenció "Neji…" susurro, produciendo la atención de él:

-Se lo que estas pensando…-Sonrió- Y creo que no debes preocuparte por ello. Se que no importa cuantas veces te mencionemos que Naruto es una buena persona, porque no nos tomaras en cuenta…ya que prefieres creer en tus propias intuiciones. Pero, solo te pido que…les una oportunidad como dijo Sakura-

-mmm-

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, debes darte el tiempo para hacerlo-

-Lo sé…-Suspiro seriamente

-Pero no tenemos porque hablar de esto ahora-Sonrió tomando su brazo- Neji… ¿Quieres ir a bailar?-

-¿Eh?- Un leve rubor se desplazo por las mejillas del castaño-

-Vamos Neji-Sonrió- Debemos divertirnos por una vez, siempre que salimos solo es para entrenar o comer. Por eso de vez en cuando debemos relajarnos ¿No crees?-

-mmm sí, pero-

-Bueno, si no quieres, no importa-Le dedico una sonrisa, haciendo que el Hyuga se sorprendiera-Sea cual sea tu opinión, la respetare-Soltó su brazo y se dirigió en sentido contrario-

-Tenten espera-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que…-Susurro sin entender lo que estaba a punto de decir-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"-

-¿Sí…?-Lo observó confundida

-"Vamos Neji…tú puedes"-Pensó Lee, emocionado al ver tal acto que intentaba hacer su amigo-"Lo sabía, en el fondo quieres a Tenten. Pero tu seriedad no te permite demostrarlo"-

-Vamos…-

-Eso quiere decir que…-Se sonrojo-¿Quieres ir?-

-mmm-Asintió desviando su mirada sonrojado

-Me alegro-Tomo su brazo-Vamos entonces-

Tenten arrastro literalmente al castaño a la pista, mientras un chico de grandes cejas sonreía de oreja a oreja observándolos.

Una rubia de ojos verdes sonreía al igual que Lee observando a ambas parejas, aquella noche había sido perfecta, ya que no solo lo había pasado increíble con todos, sino que también había presenciado muchas parejas unirse, y eso era emocionante:

-¿Qué tanto sonríes? Rubia problemática-

-Me emociona saber que Neji y Tenten estén bailando juntos, además también Naruto y Hinata. Que lindo, los envidio por estar bailando-Sonrió observando al moreno-

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-Sí, pero de seguro te parece muy problemático- Susurro sarcástica-

-Aunque fuera problemático…si quieres podemos-

-No es necesario, ya te he pedido muchas cosas problemáticas el día de hoy. Así que no quiero molestarte-

-No me molestas-Suspiro-Te conozco, mujer problemática ¿Qué tramas?-

-Yo nada…-Rió- ¿Crees que intento manipularte para ir a bailar?-

-Más bien ya lo has conseguido-Sonrió extendiéndole la mano-¿Me permites esta pieza, Temari-Hime?-

-Sí…-Esbozó una sonrisa- Vamos-

-"Lo sabía"-Pensó Shikamaru

Tanto el moreno como la rubia se sentía felices al llegar a la pista, Shikamaru no parecía demostrarlo por fuera, sin embargo en su interior le encantaba estar con la rubia.

Mientras Lee comía algunos bocadillos que habían en una mesa, Sakura solo observaba a Sasuke en silenció, recordando lo anterior, aun no podía creer que el azabache la había rescatado, y que además había sido tan bueno con ella.

En esos momentos, tenía muchos deseos de bailar con él, tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche en el baile real

. De solo imaginárselo la escena estando con él, bailando bajo las estrellas, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó el azabache volteando hacía ella

-¿Eh? No, nada…-Rió nerviosa mirando hacía otro lado

-Al fin los encontramos…-Dijo una voz familiar

Los tres miraron hacía adelante, y se sorprendieron al notar como Shino, Kiba, Ino y chouji caminaban hacía ellos agotados "No los encontrábamos por ningún lado" Suspiro Chouji "Me muero de hambre". Al notar como Lee comía en la mesa de bocadillos, esbozó una gran sonrisa y corrió hacía la mesa:

-Al fin podemos descansar…-Susurro Ino, sentándose junto a Sakura

-¿Y donde están los demás?-Preguntó Kiba

-Ahí…-Señalo Sasuke mirando hacía la pista

-Oh ¿Me he perdido de algo?- Exclamo el castaño- Neji esta bailando…eso es sorprendente-

-Además Hinata esta con Naruto-Susurro Shino- Además de Shikamaru y Temari-

-mmm-Murmuro Ino mirando la pareja con odio-"Temari esta bailando con él"-Pensó

-Y dime Ino ¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia-

-Nada interesante, solo tuvimos que detenernos en todas las tiendas de comida que había en la feria-Suspiro- No entiendo como Chouji aun tiene hambre-

-Conociendo a Chouji es normal que tenga hambre todo el tiempo-Susurro Sakura- Por eso es que esta tan gor-

Todos se quedaron en silenció asustados al notar como Chouji miraba a Sakura con furía sabiendo que palabras iba a mencionar "¿Yo que?" Gruño Chouji:

-No lo digas-Susurro Sasuke

-Si lo haces, estaremos perdidos- Murmuro Kiba y Akamaru ladro a su lado-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si es la verdad-

-Sakura…- La miro serio el azabache, poniéndose de pie

-"Oh no, esa mirada ¿Se habrá enfadado?"-Pensó preocupada

-Vamos…-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-Se levantó observándolo

Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, siendo seguido por la chica de ojos jade quien no comprendía a donde se dirigían. Luego de varios minutos, el azabache se detuvo frente a un puente rojo y camino por el, hasta detenerse en el medio.

La luna llena se veía hermosa desde allí, Sakura solía caminar por esos alrededores cuando se sentía triste, gracias a aquel lugar podía ordenar sus pensamientos:

-Amo este lugar…-Sonrió Sakura- ¿A ti también te agrada? Sasuke-Kun-

-mmm sí he venido aquí muchas veces- Murmuro- Sobre lo de Akimichi, nunca le digas que esta gordo aunque realmente lo este. Porque las consecuencias son terribles-

-Ya veo-Suspiro- Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer-

Un largo silenció invadió a ambos, siendo invadidos por la hermosa sinfonía del viento a su alrededor.

Era extraño estar en un lugar tan solitario con Sasuke, además no entendía porque la había llevado ahí ¿Solo para mencionarle lo de Chouji? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, él se volvió hacía ella:

-Muy cerca de aquí lanzaron los fuegos artificiales. Por eso, pensé que este sería el lugar indicado para-Susurro cabizbajo

-¿Para? ¿Hay algo importante que quieras decirme?-

En esos precisos momentos los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, reflejando los hermosos colores frente a ellos.

Continuara…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Yo ando un poco enferma, pero ya me mejorare xd**_

_**Espero que les guste la conti y que comenten**_

_**No sé cuando subiré la conti, depende del tiempo**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Sayonara**_


	13. Declaración

"Capitulo 13-Declaración"

"Que hermoso se ve el cielo" Susurro la rubia, mirando como las brillantes luces de colores estallaban en el manto oscuro de la noche.

El moreno solo asentía, observando algo más sorprendente que los fuegos artificiales, que eran los ojos que tenía frente a él, aquellos ojos verdes que parecían resplandecer con las luces del cielo.

Cada vez que la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes, estaba junto a él, con ese hermoso cabello rubio, y esos suaves labios que diariamente mostraban una sonrisa, su corazón no podía dejar de latir, tanto que comenzaba a sentir vergüenza porque ello, "Que problemático" Pensó, mientras intentaba controlar lo que sentía.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó Temari confundida-¿Te sientes bien? Shika-

-S-Sí…-

-Pareciera que estas un poco alterado…-Susurro, posando su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, provocando que el moreno se sonrojara al notar como sus ojos se encontraban-

-Estoy bien, en serio…no debes preocuparte-Sonrió, desplazando su mano sobre la suya calidamente-

"Me alegro" sonrió nerviosa por lo que estaba presenciando. Sus ojos se miraron por varios minutos, hasta provocar sonrojos por parte de ambos que los obligó a desviar la mirada y separarse las manos.

Ambos sabían que lo que estaban sintiendo no estaba bien, dado que no importaba cuanta atracción sintieran el uno por el otro, Gaara nunca lo aceptaría, ya que a él solo le importaba que su hermana Temari-Hime, debía estar con un chico de su clase, no con alguien perteneciente a un pequeño clan de Konoha a quien no le aspiraba mucha confianza.

-Esto…Shika, creo que me iré a sentar un segundo, me están doliendo los pies- Mintió, sabiendo exactamente que lo que sentía no era dolor en sus extremidades, sino que sentía algo más fuerte en su corazón-

-Esta bien-Asintió, viendo como la Princesa de Suna se separaba de él

-mmm lo he visto todo-Apareció Chouji alado de él, comiendo patatas fritas- Realmente estas enamorado y no quieres dejarte llevar-

-¿Dejarme llevar? Ella es una Princesa, yo no podría dejarme llevar sabiendo que no es real-

-Si es real, Shikamaru te preocupas demasiado. Se nota demasiado que Temari-Hime te quiere de la misma manera en tu la amas, por ello si es correspondido no debería importar lo de las clases sociales-

-No creo que sienta lo mismo, pero…sería muy problemática esa situación. Chouji ¿Acaso no entiendes? Un simple plebeyo nunca será aceptado en la sociedad de la realeza. Por eso, no importa lo que sienta…es imposible que ocurra-

-mmm no creo que sea de ese modo, yo creo que la realeza si puede aceptar a un plebeyo, he visto situaciones similares a esta y-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Como Naruto y Hinata-Sonrió mirando como la pareja aun bailaban juntos- Ves, ahí tienes un buen ejemplo, Naruto es un príncipe y Hinata es solo una plebeya-

-No es lo mismo. Hinata si es aceptada por la Sociedad, el Clan Hyuga es como el Clan Uchiha, ambos son clanes importantes que si son reconocidos por la realeza. Por lo mismo, lo que ellos sienten si puede pasar-

-mmm Pero si tu también pertenecer a un clan-

-Sí, pero…es un clan de Konoha y eso no lo respeta Gaara-

-Puede que tengas razón en ese último punto, pero…no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente- Dejo de comer sus patatas para mirarlo serenamente-Tú siempre sigues todo de acuerdo a las reglas, pero yo creo que esta vez deberías guiarte por lo que realmente sientes y no por las barreras que lo impiden. Si realmente te gusta esa chica, debes decirle lo que sientes por ella, sin importar lo que vaya a pasar-

-Pero-

-Aun no termino- Prosiguió Chouji con su tono serio- ¿No has oído ese famoso dicho "El amor es para los valientes"?-

-Sí, pero ese dicho no se refiere a eso, sino a que el amor es problemático, porque uno sufre-

-Y no solo lo dicen por eso, en este época el amor sí es para los valientes, especialmente en tu caso, dado que tienes que dar todo por ello, luchar si es necesario-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? Lo más seguro es que si Gaara se entera de todo esto, estalle una guerra en Suna y Konoha-

-No lo creo-Rió- Máximo hará que Temari-Hime sea vigilada por fuerzas mayores, y lo más seguro es que crearan una fortaleza contra ti. Pero además de eso, no-

-¿Te parece poco?-Suspiro- Con todo eso, será imposible que me acerque a ella otra vez-

-Tú eres un excelente estratega ¿No?-

-Sí, pero…no estoy hecho para estrategias del amor, son muy problemáticas para mi mundo- Musitó- Además… ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que siento? ¿Ahora te crees cupido?-Rió

-No es eso, sino que me volví así desde que me di cuenta que la amabas-Sentenció, provocando un sonrojo por parte del moreno-Somos mejores amigos, por lo mismo siempre nos damos cuenta de todo lo que le pasa al otro. Ese es nuestro deber-

-Si es verdad, sin embargo-

-Si no lo haces ahora, lo más seguro es que Gaara querrá que se case con otro o talvez Temari-Hime encuentre a un chico, más decidido-

-¿Qué estas insinuando? Chouji ¿Qué soy lento?-

-Tómalo como quieras, iré a comer un poco más…me ha dado hambre-Hizo una mueca, al sentir como su estomago emitía un leve sonido-

Dicho esto, el castaño camino raudamente hacía la mesa de los bocadillos. Mientras el moreno visualizaba a lo lejos como la rubia charlaba con Tenten, esbozando una gran sonrisa, y entonces las palabras de su mejor amigo sonaron en eco en su cabeza "Si no lo haces ahora, lo más seguro es que Temari-Hime encuentre a un chico, más decidido".

Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tomo aire decidido, y camino con determinación hacía donde se encontraba la rubia sola, tomando un refresco:

-Temari-Hime…tengo algo importante que decirte- Susurro para no ser oído por los demás- Por lo mismo, necesito que me acompañes-

-Esta bien-Respondió sin pensarlo

Caminaron bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, buscando entre la gente, el lugar indicado para charlar. Como la gran mayoría de los plebeyos se encontraba disfrutando la fiesta del príncipe, no había tanta gente como esperaban "Mira ahí" Sugirió la rubia, señalando una banca bajo un árbol flor de cerezo, el cual era rodeado por dos antorchas que iluminaban todo.

Se sentaron en la banca, y el moreno se preparo para dar el siguiente e importante paso:

-¿Qué querías decirme? Shika-

-Pues yo…-Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, intentando controlar su inseguridad-"Que problemático…nunca he hecho esto antes"-Pensó, dando un suspiro-"Soy un estratega…pero no sirvo para este tipo de cosas"-

-mmm ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó preocupada

-Es que yo…T-Te amo-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo ante aquella declaración-Pero-

-Se que lo que siento esta prohibido, por nuestras clases sociales, ya que esto podría traer problemas. Pero, si eso sucede…correré el riesgo, porque por ti puedo hacer todo lo imposible-Hablo serio-¿Has oído el dicho "El amor es para los valientes"? Por eso mismo, te demostraré que puedo luchar lo que sea necesario-

Luego de un silenció por parte de ambos, una risita se le escapo a la rubia, dejando al moreno colorado, lo más seguro es que ella estaría pensando en que había hecho el ridículo, hablando irracionalmente.

-¿Por qué te Ries? ¿Tan malo lo hice?-

-No, lo hiciste bien…es solo que parece sacado de un libro de William Shakespeare-Rió, haciendo creer al moreno que realmente no era correspondido todo lo que sentía-

-mmm si es problemático- Suspiro- Pero no te preocupes, porque puedes olvidar todo esto-

-No me malentiendas-Sonrió- No he dicho que no sienta lo mismo-

-¿Eh? Entonces…-

Antes de que el moreno pudiera formular algo, la rubia le robo un beso, expresándole lo que sentía con aquella cercanía.

-Así es, Te amo Shika-Esbozó una sonrisa, sonrojándose- Pensaba decírtelo, pero pensé que para ti esto sería muy problemático, jeje ya sabes los hombres y las mujeres somos diferentes ¿No?-

-jeje Aun no cambio mi punto de vista, referente a eso-Rió- Pero, siento que ambos géneros son geniales, después de todo. Claro que tú eres más problemática que yo-

-Sabía que dirías eso-Sonrió

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos e inesperadamente sintieron el deseo de acercarse más. Entonces, ahí fue cuando Shikamaru tomo la iniciativa de tomarla por la cintura y besar apasionadamente sus labios.

Sintieron la acogedora brisa envolviéndolos en el sentimiento más grande de la vida "El amor", dejándose llevar completamente por él. Aunque sabían que dicho sentimientos les traería grandes problemas, estaban preparados para todo, incluso si tenían que luchar contra la fuerza más grande de Suna.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro, sobre el puente rojo:

-Sobre lo que paso antes…con esos tipos-

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres cuando me salvaste?-

-Sí, no le cuentes a nadie sobre ello- Susurro fríamente-Si lo haces, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra nunca más-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero que nadie de Konoha, malentienda la situación. Ellos creerán que solo porque te salve, es que siento algo más por ti. Y no es así-

"Esta bien" susurro la chica de ojos jade, bajando la mirada, aquellas palabras le habían dolido demasiado, se sentía avergonzada de haber creído por un momento que su relación con el azabache había cambiado, ya que ahora mismo había entendido que estaba equivocada.

-¿Era eso? Para eso me trajiste hasta acá-Preguntó seria- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, aunque claro…tú no querías que nadie se enterara de esto ¿Verdad?- Sonrió sarcástica- Bueno, lo único que puedo decirte es "Gracias por salvarme" y que no te preocupes porque no le mencionare a nadie que el gran Sasuke Uchiha ha hecho-

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, se retiro de aquel lugar, dejando atrás al azabache de quien ridículamente se había estado enamorando, claro que ahora se arrepentía de ello y se sentía una tonta por haberse hecho falsas expectativas sobre él, ya que después de todo "Sasuke nunca iba a cambiar", siempre iba a ser igual a como decían los demás, un chico engreído que solo esta preocupado de su clan y de su orgullo, un ser sin sentimientos.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Naruto y Hinata ya estaba cansados de tanto bailar, por lo mismo habían decidido retirarse de la pista de baile para ir a descansar un momento con los demás. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron al notar que no todos se encontraban, por ejemplo el moreno y la rubia no estaban, Sasuke y Sakura también estaban desaparecidos, y por otro lado Ino y Chouji hablaban en una banca lejana a ellos, además de Neji y Tenten que conversaban a solas.

Las únicas personas que se encontraban allí eran los de siempre, Kiba, Shino y Lee quienes aun no encontraban pareja:

-mmm parece que todos han encontrado algo que hacer en nuestra ausencia-Sonrió el rubio- Especialmente Shikamaru, eh-

-S-Sí, parece que todos están en pareja-

-Así parece…solo faltamos nosotros- Susurro cabizbajo

-¿Qué?-Se sonrojo, ante aquel comentario del rubio- Naruto-Kun-

-Lo siento Hinata-Se volvió colorado, al notar la mirada de ella en la suya- N-No me refería a eso, es solo que nosotros somos los únicos que no estamos en pareja. Salvó ellos que siempre han estado solos- Rió mirando al trío mas un perro blanco que estaban sentados más allá-

-Esto…sí-

-Por cierto Hinata ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

-¿Eh?- Su rostro se volvió colorado, al percatarse de la atención que le prestaba el rubio- Etto…yo…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa- Sí-

-¿Y él lo sabe?-

-No, aun no se lo digo- Sonrió- Además es muy distraído para darse cuenta solo-

-¿Yo lo conozco?-Preguntó con curiosidad

-N-No…- Mintió

-Ya veo…-Susurro- Debes quererlo mucho-

-Sí- Asintió y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nuevamente- Él es una persona muy admirable, que jamás abandona a sus amigos. Y además nunca retira sus palabras y no se rinde. Sin importar cuál sea la situación, él se esfuerza día a día hasta conseguirlo-Se sonrojo

-Oh…la forma en como lo describes me recuerda un poco a mi-Sonrió, haciendo que Hinata sintiera ganas de desmayarse- Por lo mismo, creo que nos llevaríamos bien-

-S-Sí- Suspiro aliviada- Y tú Naruto-Kun… ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras?-

-Pues…sí, hay alguien- Se sonrojo- A quien no le he dicho lo que siento, pero aun así se que no siente lo mismo por mi, porque quiere a alguien más-

-"¿Quién será?"-Pensó Hinata observándolo-"La persona a quien quiere Naruto-Kun…debe ser muy hermosa"-

-Sin embargo, aun sabiendo eso…no puedo olvidarla-

-Creo que te entiendo Naruto-Kun. Yo tampoco puedo olvidar a esa persona, aunque él no sienta lo mismo por mi-

-Debe ser un idiota si no siente lo mismo por ti-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque tú eres una chica muy honesta, simpática, amable, bonita y además una excelente cocinera…por lo mismo, eso demuestra que serás una gran esposa en el futuro-

-Naruto-Kun… ¿De verdad piensas eso?-

-No lo pienso, lo se-

Justo cuando iban a continuar la conversación, una chica de ojos jade apareció en escena con el rostro triste, haciendo que todos los que estaban lejos se acercaran para saber que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te sucede? Sakura- Preguntó Tenten preocupada

-Nada…- Susurro molesta

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-Kun?-Preguntó Ino

-No lo sé y no me importa-Gruño

-"Ahí esta el problema"- Pensó Naruto- "Algo le tuvo que hacer ese Baka"-

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- Preguntó Sasuke frente a ellos

-Tú… ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-Chan?-Gruñó Naruto

-No le hecho nada…- Bufó mirando serio a Sakura

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo, aparecieron dos personajes que sorprendieron a todos, olvidando completamente el tema de su discusión:

-Shikamaru…y Temari-Hime están tomados de la mano-Sonrió Lee emocionado- Hoy pareciera que fuera San Valentín…oh la juventud me sorprende a cada segundo-

-Shikamaru has hecho lo que te dije-Sonrió Chouji

-Sí, al fin hemos aclarado todo…y fue muy problemático-

-Por supuesto…hubieran escuchado su declaración…-Sonrió la rubia-Parecía sacada de un libro romántico-

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, no te burles Temari-

-Oh lo siento- Rió, haciendo que el moreno susurrara su habitual frase "Que problemático"-

-Me alegro por ustedes-Sonrió Tenten- ¡Felicidades!-

-Gracias- Esbozó una gran sonrisa la rubia

-Ya veo la razón de porque se tardaron tanto-Musitó Kiba sorprendido de que el moreno estuviera con una chica-

-Me esta comenzando a dar frío ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-Preguntó una rubia de ojos celestes-

-Ahora mismo-Dicto el rubio viendo la hora- Ya es tarde…si no llegamos en 20 minutos, Gaara me matara-

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado- Susurro la rubia

-Entonces…esta decidido, nos vamos ahora- Sonrió Sakura, quien no quería estar más cerca del azabache-

En el camino, todos se fueron separando por grupos, por un lado se fueron Ino, Sakura, Chouji y Tenten, mientras que por otro se fueron Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Sasuke se fue solo como siempre y por último la rubia, el moreno y Naruto se fueron al castillo.

Temari-Hime durmió profundamente aquella noche, estaba feliz de la hermosa velada por la que había pasado, no solo con sus nuevos amigos, sino más bien por la que había pasado con Shikamaru.

Continuara….

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien^^ Aquí les traigo otro capitulo_

_De Enamorado de Suna Hime_

_Donde como ven los dos protagonistas ya han expresado sus sentimientos por el otro._

_De ahora en adelante, comienza la verdadera batalla con ¿Cómo lo tomaran sus hermanos cuando se enteren? ¿Podrán aceptarlo? ¿O este será el inicio de la verdadera guerra?_

_Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo_

_Sayonara_


	14. Chapter 14

"**Capitulo 14"**

A la mañana siguiente, una rubia se levantaba, recordando la hermosa velada anterior que había pasado con sus amigos y principalmente con su amado shikamaru…

Luego de vestirse y arreglarse, salió de la habitación mostrando una enorme sonrisa que alcanzó a ver percibida por un castaño que la observaba confundido.

Camino por los alrededores del castillo, buscando a dicha persona con emoción "¿Dónde estará ese vago?" Se preguntaba, mientras recorría el jardín en silencio, antes que pudiese seguir avanzando, sintió unos leves ronquidos a su alrededor. Sospechando de quien se trataba, esbozó una sonrisa y camino hacía allí. Entonces se encontró con que atrás de unos arbustos, sobre el césped dormía placidamente un moreno "Como siempre…durmiendo" Susurro, sentándose a su lado. Lo observó en silencio, pensando en que hacer para despertarlo…sin embargo el gritó de Tsunade a lo lejos, llamándolo, lo despertó de un saltó:

-Al fin despiertas…eh-

-¿Temari…? ¿Qué haces aquí? O más bien… ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?-

-Hace tan solo unos minutos…-Sonrió- Estaba buscándote…quiero aprovechar lo más posible en mi estancia aquí, así que… ¿Puedes ser mi guía?-

-¿Eh? No lo sé…me suena problemático-

-¡NARA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-Gruñía Tsunade

-Esta bien…pero te sugiero que salgamos por el portón de atrás-Susurro, levantándose y estirando su mano hacía ella, para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Ya tienes pensando donde ir?-

-Sí…-Sonrió- A un lugar que conocemos muy bien-

-mmm creo que ya se…a donde te refieres- Sonrió

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Una chica de ojos jade caminaba por los alrededores de Konoha, en dirección a su casa, como su madre estaba muy enferma, debía cocinar, por lo mismo, había ido al mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo.

Para llegar a su casa, debía cruzar obligatoriamente los clanes más importantes de Konoha, entre ellos "El Clan Uchiha", en el cual a esas horas de la mañana, los integrantes entrenaban. Como no quería encontrarse con el azabache menor, intento ingeniárselas para tomar diversos atajos por otros lados, al igual como lo había hecho de ida. No obstante justo en aquella hora, todos los caminos habían sido cerrados por una extraña razón, y no había forma de pasar hacía el otro lado, sin cruzar los clanes.

Sin ninguna estrategia que seguir, tomo aire y camino por dicho lugar, aun temiendo encontrarse con él, ya que no sentía deseo alguno de verlo.

Al notar que el área estaba despejada, camino rápido por afuera del Clan, pero entonces:

-Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sasuke estaba con una toalla húmeda en sus hombros, parado frente al portón del clan.

-Nada, sólo fui al mercado- Respondió seria, sin voltear al azabache menor- Y como están todos los caminos cerrados, estaba obligada a pasar por aquí. Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy-

Sakura se alejo lo más rápido posible de allí, dejando atrás al azabache pensativo, quien solo se digno a voltear hacía su clan sin decir una palabra.

"No lo perdonare jamás…" Susurro Sakura, llegando a su casa exhausta.

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Para que estés así" Rió Ino a un costado de su portón.

La chica de ojos jade dio un largo suspiro ante la presencia de su rubia amiga a quien no era capaz de engañar fácilmente, por ello, estaba obligada a contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior "Te lo contaré adentro…", murmuro mientras abría todo y Ino solo asentía con una gran sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que su amiga no era muy buena cocinando y por ende necesitaría ayudarla, para impedir que su comida matara a alguien.

Cercana allí, por pequeño parque, caminaba una chica de ojos perlados, quien después de haberse dado una ducha por el duro entrenamiento con su primo, decidió salir a darse una vuelta por Konoha, para tomar aire puro.

Justo en dicho momento, un rubio de ojos celestes corría por el mismo camino, escondiéndose de Tsunade, quien lo venía persiguiendo a una velocidad increíble "Naruto ¿Dónde estas?" gritaba la rubia, enfadada, aun molesta por no haber encontrado al moreno.

"Naruto-Kun" susurro Hinata, sorprendida al notar al chico un poco nervioso, "Hinata…" se sonrojo y pensaba saludarla, pero el gritó de la rubia comenzaba a ser mas grave, por ello apenas vio unos arbustos cercanos, jalo a Hinata de la mano, para correr a esconderse atrás de ellos "Naruto-Kun… ¿De quien nos escondemos?" alcanzó a decir la chica de ojos perlados, aun sonrojada por el acto del rubio, "Shh de la vieja" murmuro nervioso.

La rubia gritaba por todos lados, maldiciendo al rubio por haberse escapado de limpiar el desastre que había quedado en la cocina, debido a su propia culpa. Gruño, mirando todos los arbustos posibles, entonces "Pero…" susurro Hinata nerviosa, preocupada por lo que fuese a pasar si los descubrían.

"¿Estas por aquí?" sonrió maliciosamente la rubia acercándose hacía ellos, entonces Naruto se lanzó contra Hinata para evitar que los viesen.

-"Aquí debes estar"- Pensó Tsunade, lista para lanzar una patada contra los arbustos-

-Tsunade-Sama…-Corrió Shizune a su lado

-Shizune ¿Qué sucede? Estaba buscando a-

-Lo de Naruto puede esperar, la necesitan en el castillo…es urgente-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Ambas caminaron en sentido contrario, para dirigirse al castillo a ver cual era el problema. Mientras los dos adolescentes permanecían en silenció en la misma posición.

-Uff…nos hemos salvado-Sonrió Naruto, levantándose como si nada-Si ella me hubiese descubierto, hubiese estado frito-El silenció se hizo notar, lo cuál preocupo al rubio y volteó a su compañera que permanecía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y su cara roja-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-

Se acercó a ella, intentando reanimarla con unos leves movimientos, pero ella no respondía "Oh no…tiene fiebre otra vez" pensó, posando su mano en su frente "¿Qué haré ahora?"

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

"Hemos llegado…"Suspiro un moreno, aliviado de no haber sido sorprendido por la reina de konoha. En cambio, la rubia se mostraba divertida ante lo cometido.

Tras subir lo más alto de la colina, se detuvieron frente a un enorme portón de hierro, y mientras el estratega pensaba en como abrirlo, Temari solo se dirigió hacía un extremo de la muralla y se preparo para tirar de una cuerda:

-Podríamos derribarlo con un-Murmuro el moreno

-Retrocede 8 pasos-

-¿Eh?- Obedeció sin entender a que se refería y al tirar de la cuerda, el portón bajo levemente hacía el suelo, creando un puente de acceso-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Solo vamos…-Sonrió la princesa, jalando de su mano- Te enseñare todo-

El Nara entró confundido, si se trataba de un castillo medieval japonés de la época en la que se encontraban, entonces la entrada no debía ser de ese modo, ya que ese tipo de castillos, habían desaparecido hace millones de años y era extraño ver alguno que aun existía.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y oscuro, el cual parecía ser muy conocido por la rubia, ya que en vez de estar asustada por no ver nada, lo recorría con una sonrisa, "No crees que está muy oscuro" murmuro el moreno, sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, "Eso es, préstamelo" la princesa lo tomo y camino a zancadas a una de las orillas de la muralla, entonces cogió una antorcha que estaba colgada y tras encenderla, recorrió todas las demás, iluminando todo el pasillo:

-Ahora sí, está mucho mejor- Esbozó una sonrisa y tomo su mano- Ven, te quiero enseñar muchas cosas ¿Por dónde empezamos?-

-Por donde quieras, yo soy nuevo aquí, así que esta vez, se tú mi guía-

-Esta bien, entonces comenzaremos por las salas-

A pesar de que el castillo ahora estaba iluminado, aun se veía un poco misterioso para el estratega, quien encontraba que mucho de lo que había en ese lugar, era extraño, por ello antes de sacar una conclusión sobre el origen de dicho castillo, debería investigar bien sus alrededores y encontrar una respuesta a todo eso.

Continuara….

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espere que les haya gustado la continuación, ahora en los siguientes capítulos se revelaran muchos misterios de konoha y de dicho libro que estaba en la biblioteca anteriormente, les era tan familiar a ambos.**_

_**En cuanto a la pareja SasuSaku, Sakura dejara de ser amable con el azabache, y comenzará a ser seria con él y dejar de tomarlo en cuenta. Lo cual para él, será un golpe bajo para su orgullo.**_

_**Sobre la pareja NaruHina, el amor seguirá surgiendo entre ellos inconscientemente. No obstante, si no lo expresan de un momento a otro, podría llegar en cualquier momento un nuevo personaje a sus vidas que impedirá que sigan estando juntos.**_

_**Sin nada más que comentar, Arigato por pasarse n_n**_

_**Cuando termine con las continuaciones de los otros fic, seguiré con este.**_

_**Cuiidense**_

_**Sayonara**_


	15. Castillo mágico

"**_Capitulo_********_15"_**

El sol resplandecía sobre ella, agotada abrió sus ojos perla, intentando reincorporarse del suelo, para intentar descubrir donde se encontraba y que había ocurrido, se percato que a su lado yacía un polerón anaranjado con franjas negras y una polera oscura perteneciente al chico que tanto amaba…un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas "Si la ropa de Naruto-Kun está aquí, quiere decir que él esta…" Susurro.

-Oh Hinata…has despertado-

-¿Eh? Naruto-Kun-Al voltear hacía atrás, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más al notar como el rubio caminaba hacía ella con el torso desnudo, sosteniendo una cubeta en sus brazos-Esto…-Se cubrió la cara, avergonzada-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun tienes fiebre? Por eso te he traído esto, de seguro ayudara…la he encontrada tirada por allí, de seguro que si te mojas un poco la frente, la fiebre bajara-Sonrió sentándose a su lado-

-Gracias…es solo que-

-¿Hm? ¿Estás bien? Has vuelto a estar roja…Bueno creo que ahora no es necesario volver al río, con esta agua bastara-Sonrió sosteniendo su polera para vestirse-

-S-Sí…-Sonrió mirando hacia otro lado mientras el rubio se colocaba su polerón

-Por cierto…Lo siento por haberte arrastrado hacía los arbustos sin tu permiso, es que…temí por mi vida y por un momento olvide lo que estaba haciendo. Así que…Lo siento Hinata-Chan-

-No te preocupes…no es necesario que te disculpes, entiendo tus razones-

-¿De verdad? Gracias por entender…Por cierto Hinata ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-¿Eh? No lo sé, creo que nada- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- ¿Por qué?-

-Es que no siento deseos de volver al Castillo…si lo hago tendré una muerte segura-Susurro nervioso-Así que… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-¿Salir contigo?-Se Sonrojo completamente-Etto…pues…yo-

-¿No puedes?...-Suspiro

-No es eso, sí puedo Naruto-Kun…-

-Ya…entonces ¿Vamos a comer primero?-

-¿Ramen?-

-Sí, solo si quieres…-Rió nervioso

-Por supuesto…-Jugó con sus dedos

Dichas estas palabras de aprobación por parte de la dueña de los ojos perla, el rubio se levantó animado y luego de ayudarla a levantarse, caminaron con dirección a Ichikaru.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Mientras tanto en casa de la chica de ojos jade, Ino ya había ayudado a Sakura con el almuerzo y luego de haber servido la comida a su madre, ambas salieron a caminar para hablar de lo sucedido. Ino estaba muy sorprendida de lo que había hecho el azabache, no es que pensara que sintiera algo por ella por haberla salvado solamente, sino que además por cómo se comportaba con ella desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. Tal vez realmente era así, tal vez sentía un pequeño sentimiento por Sakura, pero por su orgullo no quería admitirlo.

-Ya veo…así que eso ocurrió, eh-Suspiro la rubia

-Así es-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Nada…-

-¿Estás Loca? En vez de rendirte de esa forma, deberías pensar en un plan mejor-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo cual?-

-Como sacar provecho de esto, estaba pensando un plan perfecto para que él vuelva a ti-

-¿Estás segura que resultara? Ya no sé si quiero que vuelva…él me odia-

-Mira esto es lo que haremos…-Susurro en su oído

-Pero…eso-

-créeme resultara, conozco a Sasuke y estoy segura que dejara su orgullo de lado si haces eso-

-Esta bien- Suspiro

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Bajo la luz de unas antorchas la rubia de ojos verdes caminaba por los alrededores de las habitaciones en compañía de su amado Shikamaru, quien miraba hacía todos lados perplejo de que aun existieran muebles y vitrinas completamente limpias e intactas, aun sabiendo que nadie iba allí hace años.

"Y esta es la sala de estar" susurro la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno, la habitación era amplia, habían diversos muebles a su alrededor y en el centro se hallaba una mesa pequeña acompañada de dos enormes sillones que la rodeaban. La rubia camino hacía uno de los muebles y abrió uno de los cajones para extraer un espejo morado, el cuál a diferencia de todo lo demás si se encontraba cubierto de polvo:

-Aun esta aquí-Sonrió

-¿Es tuyo?-

-Así es, me lo regalo mi madre cuando era pequeña, fue mucho antes de que ella falleciera-

-Ya veo ¿Y por estaba aquí?-

-Porque en este mueble guardamos todos nuestro grandes tesoros con Hinata, y para mi, este espejo ha sido mi mayor tesoro-Sonrió

-Por cierto, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es que este castillo siendo tan antiguo en cuanto a infraestructura, ha permanecido intacto en los últimos años?-

-No es tan antiguo, solo fue construido hace dieciocho o diecinueve años-

-¿Y porque es así, en cuanto a su forma?-

-Porque la persona que lo diseño decidió que fuese de esa manera-

-La persona que lo diseño… ¿Quién era? Es decir, yo pensaba que este castillo lo habían encontrado abandonado. Por ello ¿Cómo sabes que la persona que lo diseño quiso que fuera de esa manera?-

-Pues te lo explicare. Lo que sucedió es que nosotras, lo hayamos abandonado hace varios años, y comenzamos a ordenar, para acomodar nuestras cosas y todo eso, entonces un día encontramos unos planos-Miró hacía todos lados- Que no recuerdo donde los deje, pero en fin, esos planos estaban escrito en francés antiguo, junto con una carta, y como ambas sabíamos un poco de dicho idioma, comenzamos a leerlo-

-¿Sabes hablar Francés?-

-Sí, solo un poco-Rió- En fin, en la carta que al parecer él hombre había escrito a un tal Emperador, no sé muy bien que era, diciendo que se había inspirado en la infraestructura de los castillos medievales de su país, y como había notado que en Japón no existían monumentos así, decidió hacer un castillo único en nuestro pueblo. De ese modo, sería más sorprendente y hermoso que los demás, porque la gente del pueblo apreciaría un verdadero castillo de origen Europeo. En dichos planos, salía la fecha exacta en cuando se fundó que en aquellos momentos habían pasado como 2 años desde su creación. Por eso, asumo que fueron como 19 años. Aunque podrían ser más-

-Sí… ¿Y supiste con que fin fue creado?-

-No lo sé, además con lo que hemos encontrado en su interior, parecía un castillo habitado por una familia completa, porque en el tercer piso, aun se encuentran 3 habitaciones, puedo suponer que esta la habitación matrimonial, porque posee una cama grande, las otras dos deben haber pertenecido a sus hijos, ya que una de las habitaciones esta ambientada como para una princesa, con colores rosa, mientras que la otra es de color azul oscuro, lo cuál podemos deducir que era de su otro hijo, no sé si mayor o menor, pero se nota que en dicha habitación vivió un chico-

-¿Qué otras habitaciones tiene?-

-Muchas más, estaba como un calabozo en el subterráneo, la cocina para los sirvientes, las habitaciones para visitas, ahí una capilla, se encuentra además el patio principal, la torre de homenaje, los establos, los baños obviamente, entre otras-

-¿Tan grande es?-

-Sí, por ello no creo que podamos recorrerlo en un día entero-

-Pero en pocos días más te marchas… ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-Según Gaara era en tres o cuatro días más, aun tenemos tiempo. Así que dime ¿Por donde quieres empezar? ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿Vamos a recorrer el patio y luego el jardín?-

-Esta bien-

Temari le enseño el patio principal, que en comparación con el castillo de konoha era muy diferente ya que estaba rodeado por todas pequeñas torres, su suelo era de cemento sólido, no poseía ningún signo de vegetación, al contrario era seco.

Luego pasaron al jardín, el cuál creía que sería igual de seco que el patio principal, pero no era así, era grande y hermoso, estaba rodeado por diversas plantas, ya sea enredaderas a su alrededor, como por rosas de distintos colores, la que más le llamaban la atención eran unas de color azul, eran realmente increíbles. Lo extraño era ¿Cómo podían mantener en ese estado, sin ser cuidadas? Con el calor que había hecho los últimos días, deberían estar secas, pero no era así. Estaban en perfecto estado.

Justo en el centro del jardín, había una enorme pileta redonda que envolvía dos Ángeles enamorados de yeso al parecer, que se observaban el uno al otro:

-Son hermosos ¿Verdad?-Sonrió la rubia

-Sí, realmente lo son…-

-Debes preguntarte porque este jardín esta en tan buen estado, considerando que ha estado abandonado desde que nosotras no venimos-

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando, es extraño-

-Si te dijera que es magia ¿Me creerías?-

-¿Magia? No lo sé…al menos yo, no creo en ella-

-Sabía que dirías eso-Rió

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…es algo tonto para los demás-

-mmm-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Me parece haber estado aquí antes, o haber vivido esto antes-Susurro- Pero es imposible-

-No tanto como lo crees… ¿Conoces el libro el castillo mágico?-

"¿El castillo mágico?" pensó el estratega, intentando recordar donde lo había escuchado antes y entonces recordó aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando estaba con Naruto ordenando los libros…

-Si lo conozco ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-Ese libro interpreta claramente lo que sucede en este castillo-

-¿Eh? No te entiendo ¿Puede ser eso posible?-

-Si es posible, recuerdo haber leído ese libro con un chico en el pasado, en uno de mis viajes a konoha, no recuerdo bien su nombre…-Sus ojos se encontraron-Algo en ti me recuerda a él-

-¿A mi?- Susurro confundido- Ese libro trataba de un castillo indestructible…en el cuál las flores no morían y todo estaba como siempre. Es verdad…es similar a esto. Puede ser solo una coincidencia, pero me parece que yo ese libro también lo leí con una niña, cuando era pequeño…no será que eras tú-

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16

"**Capitulo 16"**

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado indicando que muy pronto se oscurecería en konoha. Por ello, la rubia y el moreno caminaban de regreso en silencio, esperando no ser descubiertos por cierto pelirrojo. El día estaba terminando, y no habían podido recorrer todo el castillo, por esto, la Princesa de Suna había propuesto que se volvieran a encontrar mañana para seguir enseñándole el resto.

-Fue divertido-Sonrió la rubia

-Sí que lo fue, nunca esperé que existieran murciélagos inofensivos- Rió el moreno

-jajajajaja pareciera que nunca los hubieras visto en tu vida, tú cara me dio mucha risa-

-Claro, ríete lo que quieras. Pero aquí en Konoha o cuando he ido a otras aldeas por misiones que me envía la reina no eran así, atacaban apenas se percataban que alguien entraba a interrumpir su sueño y volaban lejos cuando veían luz. En este caso, ellos me recordaron un poco ami-

-¿Por lo flojos?-

-Algo así, viven durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación, me hubiera gustado tener una vida como la de ellos, sin deberes. Es más podría venirme a aquí a dormir para esconderme de mi madre-

-No es una mala idea- Sonrió-Tienes mi autorización y soy una de las responsables del castillo junto con Hinata-

-jajaja ok, entonces creo que lo haré-

-Por cierto…investiga sobre ese libro que al parecer leímos cuando pequeños-

-Sí, lo haré…Si te conocí en aquella época ¿Por qué no lo recordaba bien? Y más bien ¿Por qué nos conocimos? Hay muchas dudas que tengo sobre aquella vez, pero no puedo recordarlo-

-Tarde o temprano encontraremos esa respuesta-

Al llegar al castillo, recorrieron los pasillos bajo la noche en silencio, esperando no ser vistos por alguien, caminando cuidadosamente. Cuando llegaron a dicha escalera donde la rubia debía subir a sus aposentos se detuvieron para despedirse, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos, principalmente que no se tratara de Gaara ni de Kankuro. La rubia lo abrazó calidamente y se quedaron bajo las estrellas por un rato.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada…-Sonrió

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, solo quería abrazarte- Esbozó una sonrisa

-Realmente eres problemática, y eso es lo que más me gusta…-

Se separaron para mirarse, entonces sus labios se acercaron lentamente para besarse un momento, no podían hacerlo como en otras ocasiones, porque si alguien los descubría estarían en grandes problemas, por ello solo fueron unos minutos.

-Es tarde…y hace frío, lo mejor es que entres-

-Sí, eso haré. Nos vemos mañana- Sonrió

-Sí, nos encontramos en la plaza principal-

-Esta bien…-Sonrió y pensaba alejarse, cuando algo surgió en sus deseos- Shika…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo-

-…Yo también- Se sonrojo un momento

-Buenas noches-

-Que descanses-Sonrió

El moreno observó a la rubia mientras subía la escalera, parecía que cada día era más hermosa para él, con su bello cabello y sus ojos verdes. Apenas se alejo, camino por el castillo en silencio, pensando en todo lo sucedido aquel día, todo parecía un drama de cierta forma, en cualquier momento alguien se enteraría y comenzaría la verdadera batalla, pero aunque era problemático, por ella estaba preparada a todo.

Camino por los pasillos raudamente, temiendo encontrarse con Tsunade y tener que darle una explicación del porque a esas horas aun se encontraba allí merodeando y no se encontraba en su casa "Ojala no me vea…" Pensó nervioso. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, alguien lo sorprendió tocándole el hombro, nervioso miró hacía atrás lentamente:

-Hola… ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Naruto…eres tú, me habías asustado- Suspiro aliviado

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-

-Eso debería preguntar yo-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es normal, es mi casa…tengo todo el derecho al estar aquí-

-No me refiero a eso, conociéndote a estas horas no estarías merodeando por este pasillo, andarías entrenando o comiendo-

-Sí, es verdad…pero hoy es distinto-Sonrió nervioso- ¿Y tú? ¿Has venido a dejar a Temari-Hime?-

-Sí…por cierto, gracias por todo-

-No es nada-Sonrió

-¿No vas a ir a comer ahora?-

-No, estoy lleno, acabo de ir a Ichikaru con….-

-¿Con quién?-

-Nadie…fui solo-

-Tú no sabes mentir, te conozco…-

-Esta bien…salí con Hinata, es un larga historia, te la contaré después-

-Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Gruño Tsunade apareciendo junto con Shizune a su lado, provocando que ambos sintieran un escalofrió en sus cuerpos-

-Pues…nosotros-

-Habíamos salido a Ichikaru-Mintió Shikamaru

-Así es…-Asintió el rubio nervioso

-¿Con que dinero?-

-Con mi suelo, yo había invitado. Me había encontrado con Naruto en la calle y como tenía hambre lo invite-

-Ya veo…si fueron a ichikaru ¿Qué haces aquí Nara?-

-Vino a buscar un libro a la biblioteca-Susurro Naruto- Dijo que necesitaba encontrar un libro urgente, por eso le dije que pasará por aquí-

-¿Un libro? ¿Cuál y porque es que no lo tienes?-

-mmm no recuerdo su nombre-Susurro naruto

-Se titula "El castillo mágico", lo necesitaba, pero no lo encontré, así que creo que seguiré buscándolo mañana-

-¿Te refieres a la leyenda del castillo mágico?-Preguntó interesada Shizune- Estoy segura que mañana lo encontrarás, esta en la selección del pasillo 3, lo he leído en varias ocasiones-

-Esta bien, les creo…se salvaron-Susurro la reina de konoha- Pero recuerda Naruto que mañana debemos hablar sobre cierto problema que tuvimos-

-Esta bien, Oba-Chan-

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÎ!-Gruño, provocando que el rubio se asustará. Tosió un poco y volvió a ponerse seria- Ahora vayan a dormir-

-Lo haremos- Aseguró el moreno

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-**

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Ino se preparaban para realizar su plan contra Sasuke. Caminaron por los alrededores del Clan Uchiha buscando a cierta persona que los ayudaría con su malévolo plan. Sakura vestía un hermoso vestido corto de un tono rojo, el cuál se lo había prestado Ino diciendo que era el adecuado para dicha ocasión. Cuando vieron al azabache menor entrando a la mansión se apresuraron a seguirlo, entonces se encontraron con que Itachi venía llegando de una misión que le había encomendado Tsunade.

-Hola Itachi-Kun- Sonrieron ambas

-Hola… ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Buscan a Sasuke?-

-Pues…-

-No, te buscábamos a ti- Sonrió Ino

-¿Eh? Pero tú dijiste-Susurro Sakura confundida

-Shhh-La hizo callar la rubia y volvió a sonreír ante el azabache- Lo que sucede es que Sakura necesita tu ayuda-

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?-Preguntó un poco extrañado

-Ino no te atrevas a decirle que-

-No le diré eso, tranquila-Sonrió- Lo que sucede es que Sakura no conoce aun bien Konoha y necesita que alguien le guíe el camino o le haga un tur-

-¿Y tú no puedes?-

-No, tengo cosas que hacer y ni siquiera los sirvientes de Tsunade pueden, porque están todos ocupados-

-Ya veo…-Susurro, analizando la situación, sabía perfectamente que algo tramaba la rubia, y no se trataba solamente de lo que la estudiante de Tsunade no conocía Konoha, debía haber algo más que involucraba a su hermano, eso era seguro- Esta bien, lo haré-

-¿De Verdad?-Sonrió triunfante Ino-Gracias, entonces los dejo, nos vemos después Sakura-Se despidió cerrándole un ojo y corrió por los arbustos-

-Ino! Espera!-

-Bueno, creo que se ha ido. Sería mejor que este trabajo lo hiciera Sasuke ¿No?-

-No quiero hablar con él- Gruño Sakura

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

-mmm algo así-

-Ya veo, si es así, te acompañare, espera un momento-

Sasuke caminaba por allí, deseando encontrarse con Itachi para pedirle que entrenaran un poco más, ya que al interior del clan no lo había encontrado. No obstante se encontró con la chica de ojos jade esperando a alguien, se acercó a ella fingiendo seguir molesto, jurando que ella venía por él:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura. Si quieres hablar sobre lo del otro día, solo pierdes tu tiempo porque…-

-No estoy aquí por ti, estoy esperando a alguien más-

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya volví, vamos Sakura-Sonrió Itachi

-A que saldré con Itachi- Sonrió

-"Ya entiendo que planeaban…creo que la ayudaré solo por ver que reacciones tomará mi hermanito"- Pensó Itachi analizando cada situación- Así es, iremos a recorrer konoha-

-¿Por alguna misión?-Susurro extrañado

-No, iremos a recorrerlo simplemente, total he terminado con los mandatos de Tsunade, puedo tomar perfectamente el día libre. Nos vemos después- Dijo Itachi- Vamos Sakura-San-

-Sí…-Asintió y miró a Sasuke- Adiós -

Sasuke los observaba con cierto odio, no entendía porque de pronto odiaba a su hermano y además no podía comprender que hacían esos dos juntos. Suspiro intentando relajarse, a él no le importaba Sakura… ¿Por qué debía preocuparse por lo que ella hacía?, quizás porque era la estudiante de Tsunade y se le había asignado protegerla ¿Era esa una razón? ¿O había algo más detrás de esa excusa?

La rubia observaba como el azabache entraba molesto al clan, dando un portazo, lo cuál le causo cierta gracia y sonrió diciendo "Fase A completada, ahora viene la fase 2…" Susurro y caminó en su misma dirección, tocó la puerta y espero que cierto personaje apareciera:

-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para hablar hoy-

-¿No lo estas? ¿Aunque eso implique ir a espiar a Itachi con Sakura? Tsunade-Sama ordeno que la vigiláramos, por ello no podemos dejarla sola en un momento como este-

-No me interesa lo que ella haga. Que Tsunade se busque a otro para protegerla-Gruño

-mmm tienes razón, creo que Itachi será el indicado para eso, como él tiene paciencia y se lleva bien con Sakura, creo que le informaré que esta disponible-Sonrió maliciosamente, observando como el azabache se perdía en sus pensamientos dudando sobre que responder ante eso- Me iré ahora, nos vemos Sasuke-Se giró para seguir con su camino

-Espera-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Te acompañaré…pero sólo porque no tengo nada que hacer-

-Esta bien, vamos entonces-Sonrió y pensó "Fase 2 completada".

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-**

Naruto caminaba por los alrededores de los clanes, debido a que Tsunade nuevamente le había encomendado una misión y debía entregarle esta vez ciertos papeles solo al Clan Hyuga. Cuando llegó a cierta mansión, los sirvientes lo dejaron pasar sin preámbulos y él camino por los alrededores deseando encontrarse con dicha joven de ojos perla, para verla una vez más, ya que en ese último tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y le encantaba su compañía, además de sentir ciertos sentimientos por ella.

-Naruto… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Neji, apareciendo a su lado- Sí buscas a Hinata, ella salió a entrenar hace unos minutos-

-No, en realidad buscaba a su padre-Sacó los papeles de una carpeta- ¿Se encuentra? La vieja le ha mandado esto-

-Sí se encuentra, espera lo llamaré-

-Esta bien…-

El rubio esperaba que alguien recibiera ciertos papeles para poder irse de inmediato a entrenar, no obstante nadie lo había hecho y parecía que debía quedarse más tiempo del esperado allí. A los minutos salió Hiashi a su encuentro, quién lo hizo pasar al salón y lo invito una taza de té. Después de un largo silencio en que ambos tomaron té, se miraron a los ojos y el rubio sacó nuevamente los papeles para entregárselos:

-El motivo de mi visita es porque Tsunade-Sama me ha enviado a entregarle esto-

-Ya veo...Gracias- Los recibió y los hojeo un momento

-Si me permite, debo marcharme-

-Espera un momento, hay algo que debo preguntarte antes que te marches-

-Esta bien…-Susurro y lo miró seriamente

-¿Qué relación tienes con mi hija mayor?-

-¿Eh? Con Hinata, pues…somos amigos-

-¿Y tienes algún sentimiento más por ella? Hablando seriamente de hombre a hombre-

-Sólo la quiero como una amiga-Mintió, sabiendo que por dentro no era así, pero no podía decirle la verdad, considerando que Hiashi era un hombre fuerte y deseaba que su hija estuviera con él, incluso obligándola a cosas que no deseaba. Si ella no lo amaba, no podía obligarla, porque eso no lo haría feliz-

-Ya veo…puedes retirarte-

-Esta bien…con su permiso-

El rubio caminó en dirección a la salida, un poco extrañado ante tal pregunta por parte del líder del clan. Ahora que había cumplido su misión, podía entrenar libremente y eso lo hacía muy feliz, por ello decidió dirigirse al bosque para ir a ejercitarse un poco.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-**

La tarde comenzaba a cubrir el castillo nuevamente, lo cuál era triste para el moreno y la rubia, quienes a pesar de haber descubierto más secretos del castillo, nuevamente temían con separarse. Caminaron hacía una de las habitaciones reales y se acostaron en la cama para descansar un momento, la rubia observaba los ojos del moreno e inversamente:

-¿Qué piensas?-

-En ti, en todo lo que nos ha sucedido…Shika-Sonrió la rubia- Espero que no sea un sueño y luego despertar y no estés-

-No será así, no temas-

-Pero aun así, existe un obstáculo entre nosotros que sabes perfectamente cuál es-

-Lo se, y estoy preparado a enfrentarlo-

-¿Aunque sea problemático?-

-Aun si lo es, ya te mencioné antes, mientras sea por ti, nada es problemático-

- Desearía que pudiéramos estar así siempre-

-Yo también Temari-

Sus labios comenzaron a unirse besándose apasionadamente entre las sábanas. Después de descansar un momento para tomar aire, volvieron a besarse. Se amaban mutuamente, pero temían que el destino pudiera separarlos por ser de diferentes clases sociales. Tras dormir una pequeña siesta, se levantaron tranquilamente y caminaron hacía la salida, no sabían con determinación que horas eran, sólo sabían que era tarde, porque la oscuridad de la noche los había envuelto.

Al regresar al castillo sigilosamente, temiendo ser sorprendidos por alguien más, al igual que la noche anterior planeaban despedirse antes que la rubia subiera a su alcoba. El moreno la estrelló en sus brazos y luego de mirarse el uno al otro se besaron apasionadamente.

Una sombra los vigilaba, observándolos tras una pared, planeaba no decir nada, y sorprenderlos de improviso, no obstante su ira llegó a su límite y consiguió separarlos con ayuda de la arena. La pareja miró hacía todos lados asustada, sabiendo de quién se trataba de esa repentina arena que los había separado:

-Gaara…-

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-Gruño el pelirrojo apareciendo frente a ellos

-Yo puedo explicarlo-Dijo Shikamaru

-Tú no tienes nada que explicar, Temari sube a tu cuarto ahora!-

-Pero…-

-Te digo que subas-Susurro enfadado

-No lo haré, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Shika- Gritó, interponiéndose entre ambos

-¡Kankuro!-

-¿Qué sucede? Gaara-Susurro el castaño apareciendo

-Sube con Temari a la habitación, tengo cosas que hablar con el mensajero-

-Esta bien…vamos Temari- La tomó del brazo e intento convencerla a que subiera-Él estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Pero tú sabes lo terco que es Gaara-Susurro la rubia

-Subamos por ahora-

Mientras la rubia subía las escaleras nerviosa, sabiendo cuál sería el resultado de esta disputa entre su novio y su hermano, observó al moreno un poco más y luego entró a su habitación. El pelirrojo caminó, dando leves pasos de un lado a otro, mirando al moreno.

-Gaara-Sama lo que sucede es que.-

-No te he dicho que hablaras, Nara-

-¿Qué sucederá con Temari-Hime? Ella no tiene la culpa de esto-

-Ella estará bien. Pero quiero dejarte en claro una cosa antes-

-¿Cuál?-

-Quiero que te alejes de ella para siempre y olvides lo que sucedió entre ustedes-

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, porque yo…amo a Temari-Hime-

-No sabes lo que dices, debes estar confundido. Mi hermana no merece estar con alguien como tú ¿Te queda claro? Temari es una princesa y tú tan sólo un plebeyo, eso les impide estar juntos-

-Entiendo las reglas de las sociedades y estoy consciente que no será fácil, pero no me rendiré. Lo que siento por ella no es algo pasajero, estoy seguro de mis sentimientos-

-Aunque estés consciente de ello, no permitiré que esto siga así. Te lo reitero una vez más, alejate de Temari, si no lo haces, te las verás conmigo-Gruño, subiendo las escaleras

-Espera, aun tenemos asuntos que hablar-

-A ti no te ha quedado claro, al parecer Nara. Pero no tenemos nada que discutir, solo debes cumplir con mi orden de alejarte de ella-

Mientras Gaara se alejaba, el moreno apretaba los puños, no podía permitir que ella se alejara de él e inversamente no lo iba a hacer. Estaba consciente que muy pronto iba a estallar una guerra entre ellos, pero costará lo que costará la iba a ganar. Porque amaba a Temari-Hime y nadie le iba a decir que estaba equivocado. No le temía a nadie ni a las reglas de las clases sociales.

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**Gomene por el retraso, no había tenido tiempo, pero ahora que tengo unas mini vacaciones por las fiestas patrias, he podido darme el tiempo para crear este capitulo. Espero que les guste, ahora se inicia la gran batalla entre Shikamaru y Gaara, sobre el destino de Temari.**

**Mientras que por otro lado, Naruto ha señalado que quiere a Hinata sólo como una amiga frente a Hiashi, esto traerá grandes consecuencias que irán en su contra.**

**Además la pareja SasuSaku, Sakura quiere tomar venganza gracias a los incentivos de Ino contra Sasuke, cumpliendo ciertas fases de un plan para conseguir que el azabache sufra. Esto conseguirá que Sasuke sienta ciertas emociones no identificadas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Sayonara**


	17. Chapter 17

"Capitulo 17"

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, el moreno dormía profundamente en su habitación soñando que luchaba contra el hermano mayor de Temari, era una lucha un poco ficticia porque en ves de utilizar sus técnicas además usaban espadas, "Rindete, Nara" gruñía Gaara apunto de lanzarlo a un precipicio, "Jamás, no me olvidaré de Temari" susurro el moreno viendo como la rubia los observaba atemorizada porque saliera lastimado. Cuando estaba apunto de ser lanzado a la oscuridad, el sonido de una puerta lo hizo despertarse traspirando por la pesadilla que había tenido. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su amigo Naruto cansado frente a él:

-¿Ha pasado algo? Es raro verte despierto a estas horas-Bostezó

-Sí…es…Temari-Hime-Intentaba decir Naruto sin aire

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- Exclamo observándolo preocupado

-Ella se ha ido…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Me acabo de enterar por la vieja que como Gaara ha descubierto que ustedes están enamorados, lo mejor para ella era regresar a Suna y no seguir involucrándose contigo-

-¿Hace cuanto se ha marchado?-

-Creo que hace unos minutos, corre, quizás aun puedas alcanzarla-Suspiro- Yo descansaré un momento-

-Ojala aun pueda hacer algo, Gracias Naruto-

Y sin previo aviso corrió hacía la entrada de Konoha esperanzado de aun poder alcanzar el carruaje, pero sólo pudo verla a lo lejos como se alejaba bajo la neblina. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, al volver a su casa se ducho y se preparó para partir sin haber comido nada hacía Suna, ya que no permitiría que Gaara los separara.

Como Suna no estaba tan lejos de Konoha, se demoró sólo unas horas en llegar allí, no obstante había más seguridad que de costumbre, ya no estaban solo los tres guardias principales, ahora habían miles que rodeaban el castillo. En ese tipo de casos debía ejecutar sus capacidades como buen estratega, tenía varios planes en mente, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Recorrió el castillo a pasos cortos escondiéndose en medio de unos cactus grande, tratando de ver si en algún lugar podría acabar con los guardias y poder entrar, pero no encontraba ninguna entrada que no estuviera rodeada por máxima seguridad.

Al visualizar el parque que había al interior del castillo notó que entre medio de las flores se encontraba la rubia cabizbaja, tenía deseos de entrar a la fuerza y estar con ella, pero no podía perder el control debía pensar bien en que hacer. De repente sus ojos se encontraron a la distancia, la rubia sonrió y por un momento sus miradas se hicieron una sola, querían abrazarse pero eran separados por una reja. Entonces la rubia le hizo una señal con la mano en forma de espera, el moreno asintió confundido y a los pocos minutos una paloma mensajera llegó a su ubicación que además venía con una pluma para escribir.

Shika:

No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte, pensé que no volveríamos a vernos nunca más…quise avisarte sobre los planes de Gaara, pero todo fue tan rápido que no pude hacer nada.

Como te puedes haber dado cuenta la seguridad en el castillo ha aumentado, debido a que Gaara ordenó a todos los guardias que debían impedir que tú vinieras, por ello debes tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto.

Hay una forma de entrar al castillo sin ser visto por los guardias ni por Gaara, es a través de un túnel que yo utilizaba antes para escaparme del castillo que es una especie de pasadizo secreto, se encuentra dentro de nuestro pueblo, ¿recuerdas donde nos conocimos en el mercado? Pues cerca de allí hay una vieja tienda abandonada que en el pasado fue un museo muy conocido. En fin, en su interior tras la biblioteca hay un muro de cemento que tiene el dibujo de una comadreja plateada, debes bajarla y luego girarla a la izquierda entonces se abrirá el pasadizo. Ese camino te va a dirigir hacía mi habitación, así que no tienes que preocuparte porque nadie te verá.

Espero que puedas lograrlo

Te amo

Firma Temari no sabaku- Princesa de Suna

Shikamaru tras leer la carta se dirigió hacía donde la rubia le había indicado, ya que no fue difícil encontrar la vieja tienda llena de escombros que se encontraba a unas cuadras del mercado al entrar allí no podía ver perfectamente ya que estaba oscuro y estaba lleno de polvo, sin embargo siguió caminando, habían diversas cosas interesantes sobre la historia de suna, además entre todo encontró un cuadro donde había una mujer muy similar a Temari, quién debía haber sido su madre. Luego de avanzar hasta la biblioteca que no era de sorprenderse que estuviera repleta de telarañas y más polvo, comenzó a buscar cada lugar intentando encontrar esa comadreja plateada, entonces tropezó con un viejo libro, el cuál al levantarlo y limpiarlo notó que era el mismo que estaba en la biblioteca de Konoha "El castillo mágico", estaba confundido ¿Por qué ese libro aparecía siempre en su vida? ¿Qué relación tenía con él? ¿Era real esa historia…?. Antes de seguir preguntándose cosas prefirió buscar ese pasadizo, "¿Dónde esta la comadreja dorada?" pensó confundido. Observó que a unos pasos de él había un muro cubierto de polvo que parecía ser una vieja chimenea y que a un costado había una figura gastada al tocarla inconscientemente la bajo y luego la giró a la izquierda, "no ha pasado nada…creo que me equivoque" susurro, pero entonces empezó a temblar y la chimenea giró para dar a una puerta secreta. Eso que estaba sucediendo le parecía muy familiar, más bien parecía sacado de un libro de ficción ¿Cómo es posible que le estuviera pasando eso? Confundido avanzó por el largo túnel (Que si estaba iluminado por antorchas) sin rumbo esperando llegar a esa habitación donde se encontraba su princesa, aunque hace apenas unos minutos había entrado en él ya presentía que sería muy largo. En el camino pensaba en ella, no podía creer que ahora que su amor era mutuo los habían separado, pero no se rendiría, si algo había aprendido de su amigo Naruto era a no retractar sus palabras y no rendirse jamás, por ello haría honor a sus enseñanzas y no la dejaría ahora que sabía que sentían lo mismo. Aunque todo fuera demasiado problemático, por ella era capaz de darlo todo. Además no solo la conocía recientemente, sino que también la conocía desde que eran niños, no sabía como ni cuando había sucedido exactamente, pero recordaba su sonrisa y ese libro que los unía.

Luego de caminar mucho, se encontró con una puerta color arena que evitaba seguir avanzando al girar la manilla se encontró con una habitación muy grande que tenía diversos cuadros de fotos de ella cuando era niña y de kamatari.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo?-Dijo una voz perteneciente a una persona problemática

-No, sólo estaba viendo-Sonrió el moreno entrando a la habitación. Temari lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió el abrazo

-Te extrañaba tanto- susurro la rubia-Se que nos vimos apenas ayer, pero temí que sería la última vez

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que nadie ni tu hermano nos separe- el moreno comenzó a acariciarle el pelo para consolarla

-Me gustaría estar contigo para siempre, ilimitadamente-Susurro- Y que nunca tuvieras que irte-

-Te prometo que algún día será así-

-Todo lo que se dice "Algún día" nunca sucede, es como un sueño tan lejano-Suspiro- Espero que no pase lo mismo con nosotros-

-No pasará, Temari no me voy a alejar de ti-Tomo su rostro- Te prometo que nos vamos a reir de esto en el futuro y no vamos a tener que vernos a escondidas siempre-

-Ojala tengas razón Shika-Sonrió

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es posible que exista un túnel secreto?-

-Fue creado para mi madre-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues…es un secreto-Sonrió-Pero sólo porque eres tú te lo diré, ella tenía un amante-

-¿Un amante?-

-Así es, lo que pasa es que a mi madre le tocó casarse con alguien por obligación-

-Concertadamente-

-Claro, pero ella no amaba a mi padre, estaba enamorada de otro hombre…-

-Pero si él era de la realeza ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos?-

-No era un rey, era un plebeyo que trabajaba para Suna diseñando castillos-

-¿Él fue entonces quién creo el castillo mágico?-

-No, realmente no lo había asociado-

-Pero si él creo este castillo con este túnel significa que conocía a tu madre de antes-

-En realidad no se me bien la historia, porque mi madre no fue quién me la contó, sino que leí unas cartas que habían en el túnel sobre su romance y no la culpo, mi padre no es alguien de quién se podría enamorar, era frío e inexpresivo-

-Esa historia se parece a la nuestra, pero ¿No te obligarán a casarte con alguien concertadamente?-

-No lo sé…-Suspiro

-Yo no lo permitiré-

-Lo se-Sonrió y observó la hora en su reloj de arena- Son casi las tres…-

-¿Sucede algo a esta hora?-

-Sí, los soldados recorren el pueblo supervisando y dentro de muy poco vendrán a buscarme para ver acuerdos del reino-

-Entonces mejor vengo mañana-Sonrió-¿Es este horario así siempre?-

-Lo de los acuerdos solo hoy, pero lo demás…desayuno a las nueve, almuerzo a las 12:30, el postre a las tres, luego tomo té a las cinco y la cena a las nueve de la noche en esos horarios me ausento-

-Ok, vendré entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, si es que Tsunade no me envía por mandados-

-Te amo, Shika-Besó sus labios

-Yo también, Hime-Correspondió su beso- Nos vemos mañana-

Luego de besarse apasionadamente unas dos veces más, el moreno entró en el túnel y caminó hacia la salida, siempre teniendo cuidado con los guardias desde el otro lado. Volvió a Konoha alrededor de las cinco y no había nadie en su casa, lo cuál le sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilizó. Se sentó en el sofá y a los pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-

Un azabache entrenaba en su clan muy furioso por todo lo que había visto el día anterior con Sakura y su hermano mayor, verlos tan juntos comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. La puerta sonó de repente y fue abrir de mala gana, para su sorpresa la persona que venía a visitarlo no era nadie menos que la chica de ojos jade, evitando sonreír ante su presencia, fingió que no le importaba su visita:

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Sakura-

-He venido a ver a Itachi-Kun, ¿Esta?-

-No, ha salido hace unas horas…-Dijo fríamente-Debe estar por llegar, yo le diré-

-Si es así, entonces creo que lo esperaré-Sonrió- Si es que eso no te molesta claro-

-Me da igual-Suspiro y la dejo pasar

-Gracias-

Mientras Sasuke seguía entrenando la chica de ojos jade tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras estaba sentada en una banca de cemento, lo cuál era extraño porque antes se fijaba solo en él. No sabía en que momento su hermano se había vuelto tan popular y él había dejado de importarle.

Por otro lado Sakura se preguntaba si en verdad estaba bien todo lo que estaba haciendo, Ino le había dicho que si hacía todo lo que ella decía Sasuke se pondría celoso, pero fue una tonta en creer eso, ¿Sasuke Uchiha celoso? ¿Era eso posible? Lo veía imposible, aunque no podía estar segura aun porque no lo conocía hace tanto tiempo.

Para su sorpresa el azabache dejo de entrar y dirigió su mirada fija hacía ella, entonces se acercó lentamente.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó la ojos jade confundida

-Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿Qué pretendes acercándote a Itachi?-

-Nada, solo lo considero una buena persona y lo encuentro amable-

-¿Segura?- La miró fijamente viendo si se ponía nerviosa, no obstante su mirada era seria, incluso un poco molesta

-Sí- Gruño- ¿Acaso creías que me acercaba a él por ti? Estas muy equivocado si crees eso, porque tú no eres el centro del universo, hay más personas mejores que tú-

-¿Así? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? ¿Has conocido a mejores personas que yo?-La miró desafiante

-Sí, Itachi-Kun es un ejemplo, él es totalmente distinto a ti, no entiendo como pueden ser hermanos- Gruño y se levantó-Y tampoco comprendo como pueden haber miles de chicas interesadas en ti-

-No sé, pregúntate a ti misma eso ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?-

-Fui una tonta al igual que las demás, eres un idiota-Lo miró con odio-¡Alguien como tú no merece ser amado!-Le dio la espalda para no mostrarle como sus ojos se nublaban

-Sí, puedes tener razón-Suspiro- Alguien como yo es mejor que este solo, sabes ¿Por qué?-Esperó mientras ella se quedaba en silencio- Porque no merezco tolerar a personas como tú, tan chillonas que se hacen ilusiones por simples actos, si te salve la vez anterior no fue porque me importaras, tienes que darte cuenta Sakura que ni tú ni nadie en el mundo me interesará nunca-

-Por eso mismo es que siempre te quedarás solo…-Susurro-No pensé que fueras un ser tan frío, egoísta, y soberbio. Cuando te conocí por un momento pensé que eras distinto a lo que aparentabas ser, pero me equivoque-Caminó hacía la salida-Sabes, mejor no le digas nada a Itachi, yo hablaré con él más tarde-

-¿Hablarme de que?- Entró Itachi bloqueando la salida-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Había venido a verte, pero creo que mejor nos vemos luego-Fingió una sonrisa la de chica de los ojos jade evitando que ambos notaran su voz temblorosa

-mmm te acompaño a tu casa-

-No, no es necesario-Susurro

-Sí lo es, ven-La tomo del brazo y la condujo hacía la salida, sin antes mirar a su hermano menor seriamente

Sasuke los miró con ira y entró a darse una ducha para no pensar más en ellos, no obstante no sabía porque había dicho todas esas cosas hirientes a Sakura, cuando en verdad solo planeaba preguntarle que relación tenía con su hermano, pero era cierto que se había pasado y mucho. Puede que sea cierto que nunca sentiría algo por alguna chica, pero no debería haberle dicho eso.

Mientras que Itachi acompañaba a Sakura a su casa, se notaba como la chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade quería llorar, pero aun en frente de él se reprimía. Como sabía exactamente que hacer en esos momentos no dijo nada, hasta que llegara un momento prudente para hablar con ella.

Al traspasar el muro de los separaba del clan uchiha, Sakura derramó su primera lágrima, causando que Itachi la observara preocupado.

-Escuché todo lo que hablaron-Susurro Itachi

-¿D-De verdad?-

-Es decir, no sé si todo, pero alcancé a escuchar cuando hirió tus sentimientos-Suspiro- Debo disculparme por él, de verdad lo siento, no sabe lo que dice ni entiendo porque lo hizo ahora. Todo lo que dijo es mentira, yo creo que dijo lo que dijo porque estaba un poco molesto porque salimos ayer, no creo que sea lo que realmente piensa-

-No te preocupes, Itachi-Kun-Sonrió- Estoy bien, además no creo que Sasuke este celoso, todo lo que dijo es lo que realmente piensa de mí, creo que fui una tonta al creer que yo podría interesarle-

-No has sido una tonta, Sakura-La observó seriamente- Yo creo que él si siente un interés en ti, pero no sabe demostrarlo correctamente-

-No lo sé, creo que todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano-

-No creo que estés equivocada, esto que has hecho ha logrado despertar los celos en él y por ello esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso sabes todo lo del plan de Ino?-

-Así es, lo sospeche de un principio y no me siento usado, ni nada por el estilo, al contrario estoy dispuesto a cooperar en todo-Sonrió- Porque al igual que ustedes quiero que Sasuke se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y cambie su actitud. Así que cuenten conmigo para todo-

-Pero…yo no sé si quiero seguir, después de esto ni siquiera soy capaz de volver a verlo-Susurro

-Bueno, si es eso lo que quieres, ignorarlo igual sería una solución, porque se sentiría peor y podría impulsarlo a disculparse-

-¿Tú crees que lo haría?-

-Así es, conozco a mi hermano menor. Sabes aunque no lo creas en el pasado Sasuke era distinto a como es ahora, era más alegre y rara vez se molestaba. No obstante, cuando nuestra madre fue asesinada frente a sus propios ojos por unos ninjas que odiaban a nuestro clan y querían destruirlo, mi padre no estaba y cuando se enteró de la muerta de ella, no hizo nada al respecto. Por ello Sasuke comenzó a odiarlo y al mismo tiempo se odio a si mismo por haber sido tan inútil en ese momento, por no haber sido capaz de haber salvado a su madre-Suspiro- Siempre le he dicho que no es su culpa, pero no entiende, se le ha quedado grabado en la mente. Por un golpe tan duro como ese, decidió que nunca se enamoraría por miedo a que esa persona saliera lastimada, así sabía que si ahora alguien moriría, no sentiría su pérdida.

-Es un pensamiento oscuro y egoísta-

-Así es, yo lo encuentro irrelevante, pero no lo entiende-

-Ya veo…-

-Antes pensaba así de todos, incluso no quería tener amigos, pero Naruto-Kun lo ayudo a cambiar un poco, le dijo "Si pasas temiendo conocer a alguien porque lo vas a perder, entonces no mereces vivir. En ves de esconderte como un gatito asustadizo que no quiere avanzar por miedo a caer, deberías entrenar para ser más fuerte y proteger a quienes quieres. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso a tu madre, porque eras solo un niño sin entrenamiento, pero ahora puedes proteger a quien desees mientras sean importantes para ti"-

-Naruto tiene razón-Sonrió Sakura- No debería rendirse así-

-Sí, también estoy de acuerdo con él. Fue así como Sasuke cambio un poco su forma de pensar, pero creo que aun tiene miedo de perder a alguien más inconscientemente-

-Después de la muerte de su madre…-Susurro

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, Sakura quiero que perdones a mi hermano. Puede que no ahora, no después de todo lo que te dijo, pero no creo que lo haya hecho conscientemente. Pero estoy seguro que si lo conoces bien, algún día entenderás que no es como aparente ser. Le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo es un buen chico. Temeroso, pero fuerte-

Después de que Itachi dejara a Sakura en su casa, ella comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que habían discutido con Sasuke, quizás a ella también se le había pasado un poco la mano, no debía haberlo tratado tan mal. Si lo pensaba bien, era cierto aun no lo conocía perfectamente, por ello no podía sacar una conclusión de él antes de hacerlo. Su forma fría e irritante quizás era como una capa que utilizaba como mecanismo de defensa para no ser herido, mientras que lo que era realmente en su interior no todo el mundo podría verlo, porque siempre lo reprimía para no ser herido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-

Naruto caminaba por los alrededor de Konoha en medio de la tarde, cuando de repente vio a Neji junto con otros sirvientes del Clan Hyuga mirando hacía todos lados, preocupado se acercó a ver que había sucedido, entonces el castaño le explico que Hinata había tenido una discusión con su padre y tras esto había desaparecido, pero no tenían idea donde estaba, le habían preguntado a Kiba y Shino pero ellos tampoco lo sabían. El rubio desesperado comenzó su búsqueda, gritando su nombre por todos lados, pero ella no aparecía, hizo su técnica de clones y le ordenó que buscaran en todos lados, incluso desde los tejados para ver si aparecía, pero no había rastro de ella. Entonces en medio de la multitud se percato que Shikamaru transitaba por las calles en busca de comida, por lo cuál decidió acercarse a él, para ver si podría tener alguna idea de donde estaba.

-¿Hinata? No lo sé, no la he visto-

-¿No? Estoy muy preocupado, debes ayudarme- Suplicó- Están todos preocupados por ella, pero no sabemos donde puede estar-

-¿Estas seguro que has buscado bien?-

-Sí lo he hecho, incluso mis clones la buscaron y nada-

-mmm hay un lugar que estoy seguro que no has buscado, pero no sé si te puedo decir-

-¿Dónde es? Dime, por favor-

-Esta bien, te lo diré, porque sé que eres un sujeto en quien confiar, pero debes prometerme que guardaras el secreto-

-Sí lo haré, lo juro-

-Bien, te diré-Suspiro- Pero no puedo acompañarte, debo ir al castillo, Tsunade-Sama me ha llamado. Te aconsejo que lleves una antorcha o algo para iluminar-

-Esta bien-

Luego de que Shikamaru le diera todas las indicaciones correspondientes de donde se encontraba el Castillo mágico, el rubio corrió hacía ese lugar, recordaba haber visto ese lugar alguna vez, no sabía cuando, pero estaba seguro que de que en algún momento de su infancia lo había visitado. Al cruzar un puente gastado de color café, pudo percatarse que habían hermosos flores de cerezo en un amplio camino, comenzó a caminar a zancadas queriendo encontrar el castillo lo más pronto posible, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer y temía un poco a la oscuridad, entonces se encontró con un portón metálico que estaba sin candado, cuando siguió caminando temeroso de encontrarse con algún fantasma, unas luciérnagas iluminaron su camino, lo cuál le permitió ver a lo lejos un colina donde se encontraba un castillo violeta.

Camino en medio de la nieblina, cuando estuvo frente al castillo y tal como sospechaba estaba todo oscuro, vio que había una antorcha encendida al principio, la cuál tomó y llevo hacía el interior del castillo, ya que no era necesario abrir el portón metalico y retroceder 8 pasos como el moreno le había dicho. Lo más seguro es que Hinata estaba, por eso estaba todo abierto, sin embargo aun no entendía por qué estaría ahí.

"Hinata! ¿Estas por aquí?" gritaba el rubio esperando una respuesta, sin embargo no se sentía nada, "Por favor Hinata, di algo…me dan miedo los lugares así" Susurraba temblando. Al llegar a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al igual que la primera vez que había ido el moreno allí que aun existieran muebles que parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. A su izquierda observó una larga escalera que parecía segura, por lo cuál subió en ella hacía las habitaciones, había diversas pero no sabía donde podría encontrarse Hinata. Entonces sintió un leve llanto proveniente de ese pasillo, temía porque fuera un fantasma, pero ¿Podría un fantasma llorar tan claro?, caminó buscando ver de donde provenía, ahí fue cuando descubrió que era la habitación de al medio, al girar la manilla pudo ver una habitación completamente iluminada, además de que estaba limpia, parecía ser que tenía más cuidados que el resto del castillo. En el suelo apoyada contra la muralla se encontraba la chica de cabello negro azulado llorando.

-Hinata…al fin te encuentro-

-Naruto-Kun…-Susurro y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a buscarte, están todos preocupados por ti-

-¿Cómo has sabido de este lugar?-

-Shikamaru me lo ha dicho, el sospechó que podrías haber estado aquí-Entró a la habitación y dejo la antorcha en una cómoda y se hincó frente a ella- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque…he tenido algunos problemas-

-Lo se, peleaste con tu padre…-Susurro-Neji me lo ha contado-

-Por eso he venido a este lugar, porque solo Temari-Hime y yo sabíamos de él-

-Y lo seguirá siendo, te prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre este lugar-

-Gracias…-Susurro y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla

-Si quieres llorar, hazlo-Secó su mejilla con sus dedo- Yo estaré aquí, no debes reprimirte. Si te sientes mal, tienes que desahogarte, Hinata-Chan-

-Pero…no quiero que me veas así-

-Tranquila, no soy tu padre, puedes llorar si eso quieres- La abrazó

Al decir esas palabras, Hinata no logró reprimirse más y comenzó a llorar, mientras el rubio la consolaba dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. No podía decirle porque motivo habían peleado, eso no podría decírselo nunca, pero le alegraba que él estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

Luego de que se desahogara, se separaron y Naruto le sonrió "Todo va a estar bien" le dijo, mientras ella solo asentía. Sin embargo la heredera del clan hyuga no quería regresar al clan, temía que su padre le regañara de nuevo, por ello había decidido quedarse allí porque nadie la molestaría. Naruto no podía dejarla en ese lugar lleno de polvo, decía que lo más seguro sería que volviera, pero ella no quería, apenas él le dijo eso sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente.

-Sí quieres puedes ir a dormir al castillo, tengo varias habitaciones para invitados y le avisaré a Neji que estarás bien-

-No lo sé…prefiero quedarme aquí, además las sabanas de esta cama están limpias, yo me he encargado de ordenar-Se levantó y se sentó sobre la cama

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí sola, Hinata-Se levantó también y la observó

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien Naruto-Kun-Sonrió

-¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte?-

-Sí, se cuidarme sola-

-Aun así, no puedo permitirlo…-Susurro-Yo…podría quedarme contigo-

-¿Eh? No es necesario, Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojó- De verdad que estoy bien-

-Decide…o vienes a mi castillo conmigo o me quedaré aquí contigo-La miró sonrojado

-Yo…no sé, si voy al castillo me sentiré incomoda, en cambio aquí ya estoy familiarizada-

-Ok, entonces me quedaré aquí. Pero antes-Hizo dos clones de él- Tú ve a dormir a mi habitación y ten cuidado con la vieja-

-Pero…te puedes meter en problemas por mi culpa-

-No hay problema-Sonrió el clon

-Y tú ve a avisar a Neji que Hinata esta bien y convéncelo que no regresara hoy-

-Eso lo veo imposible, Neji-niisan querrá venir a buscarme-Susurro

-Ok-Sonrió el otro clon

Cuando ambos clones se habían ido, Naruto suspiró y se sentó con Hinata "Confía en mi, Hinata" dijo por fin, ella solo asintió, no es que no quisiera confiar en él, es sólo que todo lo que estaba haciendo no era posible. Además ¿Por qué hacía todo eso por ella si no la quería? Si eran amigos encontraba que estaba haciendo demasiadas cosas. La razón por la cuál había peleado con su padre, era porque él había hablado con Naruto sobre ella y le había dicho que solo la quería como amiga, por ello Hiashi estaba enfadado porque quería que el rubio fuera su yerno, ya que de esa forma el clan tendría un mejor futuro si se unía a la realeza, pero como no había salido todo bien, había tomado la decisión de casarla con otro pretendiente que fuera fuerte, para que de ese modo el clan hyuga fuera más fuerte. Pero ella no quería, ella amaba a Naruto, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella, aun así no quería casarse con alguien que no amara.

Por un lado un clon ya había llegado al castillo de konoha, caminaba normalmente aparentando que no había ninguna anormalidad en él para que no fuera descubierto. Mientras que el otro había ido a visitar el clan hyuga pidiendo hablar con Neji, pero al parecer este aun no volvía porque seguía buscando a su prima, por ello salió Hiashi a recibirlo.

-Buenas noches, Hiashi-Sama…-

-Buenas noches, Naruto-Suspiro- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería hablar con Neji-

-Creo que te debes haber enterado que Hinata ha desaparecido-

-Sí, estoy al tanto, es más de eso quiero hablarle-

-¿La has encontrado?-

-Sí, no podré decir el lugar exacto en que se encuentra, pero si puedo prometerle que estará bien y que yo la cuidaré-

-¿Se quedará contigo esta noche?-

-Sí, pero en habitaciones distintas, no seré irrespetuoso-

-Ya veo-Sonrió, sorprendiendo al rubio-Cuida bien de ella entonces-

-Así lo haré, nos vemos-

Dicho esto el rubio desapareció, dejando a Hiashi pensativo, quizás había sido un poco cruel con Hinata, pero debía entender que esa decisión que había tomado no dependía de ella, sino que era una decisión que ayudaría a todo su clan. Sin embargo, aun le parecía raro que Naruto viniera a hablarle sobre quedarse con ella, si se suponía que la quería solo como una amiga, pero no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de tiempo. Sería lo mejor que Hinata estuviera con un rey de konoha, pero si no era así, buscaría en otros lugares reales.

Naruto había decidido dormir en la pieza de alado, ya que como Hinata le había asegurado que no había fantasmas y las demás habitaciones estaban limpias, él pensaba que era lo mejor, porque no podrían dormir en el mismo lugar, eso sería irrespetuoso, incluso para alguien tan tonto como él lo tenía claro.

-Buenas noches Hinata-Sonrió el rubio saliendo de la habitación

-Buenas noches, Naruto-Kun-

Después de tanto llorar, Hinata estaba cansada, por ello a los pocos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida. En cambio el rubio desde su habitación se sentía extraño y pensativo, ahora que estaba solo a unos pasos de la chica de ojos perla se sentía nerviosa, quería estar con ella, pero no sabía porque. Incluso cuando la había abrazado sentía deseos de no separarse de ella nunca más ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era cierto que se sentía atraída por ella, pero sentía que ese leve sentimiento comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte.

De repente salió de sus pensamientos raudamente al sentir el llanto que había sentido antes, se levantó bruscamente de su cama y corrió hacía la habitación de Hinata, al girar la manilla la vio acostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-No…no quiero…yo…Naruto-Kun-Susurro

-Hinata ¿Qué te sucede? Despierta- Dijo el rubio sentándose a la orilla de la cama e intentando moverla un poco- Estoy aquí-

-No quiero alejarme…-

-¿Hinata? Reacciona por favor-

-N-Naruto-Kun…-Susurro, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose al tenerlo tan cerca -

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, había tenido una pesadilla-Se limpió las lágrimas y se reincorporo en la cama

-Me habías asustado…-Suspiro- ¿Qué soñaste?-

-Pues…yo…no sé si puedo decírtelo, esta un poco relacionado con lo que me esta pasando ahora-

-Ya veo…si no me quieres decir no te voy a obligar, pero si te lo guardas lo vas a seguir soñando-Se iba a levantar de la cama cuando Hinata lo tomó de la mano temblorosa-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo…Naruto-Kun..no…quiero…estar-

-Te escucho-La observó seriamente

-Sola…-Susurro con su rostro como tomate

-Entonces… ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-Se sonrojo

-Etto…-

-Sí así quieres lo haré-

Se acomodó a su lado, ambos se miraran fijamente y sentían que iban a tener un paro cardiaco al sentir sus corazones tan potentes, Naruto tomó su mano "Yo estaré aquí, no me iré a ningún lado, así que duerme tranquila", ella solo asintió, quería dormir, pero no podía dejar de apreciar aquellos hermosos ojos celestes, sin embargo si seguía haciéndolo se desmayaría, así que después de despedirse se quedo completamente dormida. Naruto la observó en silencio, se veía tan hermosa, sentía deseos de acariciar ese lindo rostro, pero no podía, tan solo se conformaba con tenerla ahí a su lado. Se preguntaba cuales eran los problemas que atormentaban tanto a Hinata, si pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuese, él lo haría…

Continuará…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**_

_**Muy pronto subiré el 18, ya que estoy de vacaciones aprovecharé de continuar con esta historia que como saben tendrá cerca de 20 capítulos, así que queda poco para el gran final.**_

_**Arigato por seguirme, comenten onegaii**_

_**Sayonara**_


	18. La premura del tiempo

"**Capitulo 18"**

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se había levantado muy temprano, dejando al rubio dormido sobre la cama, y se había dirigido a la cocina para ver si podría preparar algo para comer, ya que de vez en cuando llegaba comida para ese lugar, por ello los alimentos aún estaban en perfecto estado. No entendía en que momento había venido Temari, quizás fue en la tarde, porque en las mañanas siempre venía ella y no había visto nada.

Encendió la cocina y comenzó a freír unos huevos, mientras al mismo tiempo tostaba unos panes, sus pensamientos giraban de acuerdo a la noche anterior que había pasado con el rubio, se sentía avergonzada por haberle pedido que se quedara a su lado…con tan solo recordar los ojos celestes de su amado su rostro se teñía poco a poco de un color rojo, suspiró para luego volver a concentrarse en la cocina.

Cuando estaba poniendo la mesa en el gran comedor que tuvo que limpiar con un paño húmedo la mesa, tomó los panes con cuidado del horno y los dejó en una panera con servilletas, entonces llevó todo a la mesa. Pensaba que quizás debía despertar al rubio, no obstante no sabía cómo o más bien temía que le molestara su descortesía con él. Pero para su sorpresa cuando iba a dirigirse a la cocina a buscar algo, sintió el sonido de las escaleras, al dirigir su mirada hacía la entrada del comedor se encontró con la mirada del rubio.

-Hinata… ¿Qué es ese rico olor?-Sonrió y se maravilló al ver los huevos en la mesa- ¿Tú has preparado todo eso?-

-S-Sí-Sonrió

-Woo…se ve delicioso-Sonrió y se acercó a la mesa-¿De dónde has sacado los huevos y el pan?-

-Había traído hace unos días, así que están en perfecto estado-

-Ya veo… ¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-No, tengo todo listo. Solo debo ir a buscar la tetera y vengo. Por mientras siéntate, Naruto-Kun-

"Esta bien" susurro y se sentó en la mesa, quería comer enseguida, no obstante no podía ser descortés y no esperarla. Cuando ella llegó, comieron juntos y conversaron sobre algunas cosas para evitar demostrar sus sentimientos por el otro. Hinata estaba sorprendida que lo que había vivido la noche anterior había sido real, mientras que el rubio por su parte se sentía feliz de despertar con Hinata a su lado, se sentía bien, deseaba que ese día nunca llegara a finalizar, ya que se había dado cuenta que le encantaba estar junto a ella.

En otra parte de Konoha, Shikamaru caminaba por el castillo cargando una tonelada de papeles hacía la oficina de la reina, como alguno de sus mandatos, estaba cansado como siempre, y quería terminar lo más pronto posible para poder correr a Suna y encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello color arena, su sonrisa…

-¡Shikamaru!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-Intentó mirar hacia adelante, pero los papeles se lo impedían, así que se giró y pudo ver Shizune preocupada

-¿Has visto a Naruto-Kun?-

-No, no lo veo desde ayer… ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

-Pues cuando fui a verlo en la mañana, descubrí que quien dormía en su cama no era él, sino un clon-

-"¿Entonces no regresa desde ayer cuando fue a buscar a Hinata?"-Pensó el moreno, pensando que quizás se encontraran en dicho castillo

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?-

-No, puede haber ido a cualquier sitio…Que problemático ¿Y Tsunade-Sama lo sabe?-

-No, no le he querido informar, porque si se entera que él durmió afuera sería un escándalo para la realeza-

-Ya veo…-

-Shikamaru-Kun ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo?-

-¿Eh? Pero yo-Miró los papeles y pensó en Temari

-Yo me encargo de ellos, Naruto solo debe hacer acto de presencia y ambos quedaran libres-

-Está bien-Suspiro y le entregó los papeles-Iré por él, nos vemos-

Shikamaru corrió hacía dicho lugar, ya que Shizune parecía tan alterada que sabía que no podía ir caminando tranquilamente, mientras más rápido saliera de ese lío, más pronto podría marcharse a Suna. Sabía que llegar al castillo mágico sería difícil, porque había que cruzar varios lugares, pero por primera vez correría por llegar temprano. No era tanto por lo que sucedería con Naruto al ser descubierto o con Tsunade al enterarse de todo, todo lo hacía por la rubia de quien estaba completamente enamorado, por ella era capaz de incluso dejar su flojera de lado.

Sakura transitaba por allí junto con Ino, quienes se detuvieron confusas al notar como el moreno corría con destino desconocido, nunca antes lo habían visto así. No obstante siguieron su camino como si nada, charlando de lo mismo, Sakura le contaba la conversación que había tenido con Itachi el día anterior, ella pensaba que lo mejor sería ignorar a Sasuke, era lo único que podría hacer para ver si era cierto lo que decía el Uchiha mayor…_Que él sentía algo por ella. _Ino no estaba de acuerdo, decía que aún había pensado en otros planes para que el azabache se fijara en ella, pero la chica de ojos jade no estaba de acuerdo, no pensaba humillarse de nuevo, sentía que ignorándolo era lo único que quería hacer.

Fueron a comprar algunas cosas a la feria y luego siguieron caminando por Konoha, como la rubia notaba que su amiga no quería hablar más del tema, tuvo que resignarse a sus planes y cambiarle el tema. Sin embargo, Sakura iba perdida en sus pensamientos, no entendía realmente que sentía Sasuke por ella y si era cierto que todo lo que hacía era por miedo a perderla ¿Sería realmente eso? ¿O había algo más? No lo entendía para nada, pero eso que lo iba a ignorar para probar que él sentía algo por ella, no era cierto, lo quería ignorar porque realmente no quería seguir con los planes de su amiga y quería demostrar que él no se iba a acercar a ella, solo por el hecho de que ella no lo tomara en cuenta.

Ino siguió charlándole de cosas de Chouji y Shikamaru, cuando de repente la chica de ojos jade se puso un poco nerviosa, mientras sus pies se detenían bruscamente al mismo tiempo. Cuando la rubia miró hacia adelante notó que un poco más adelante caminaba el uchiha de quien hablaban hace un rato, él no se había percatado de que ellas estaban allí, no obstante igual las descubriría porque debían pasar por allí.

-Sakura…si quieres…caminamos por otro lado-

-No, está bien Ino. Pasaremos por allí- Anunció seria

"¿Segura?" Preguntó, pero fue ignorada por su amiga que comenzó a caminar con determinación, la siguió y cuando iban a doblar en la esquina, el azabache las quedo observando esperando que Sakura dijera algo, pero no fue así, ella ni siquiera lo observó y él se quedó mirándola extrañado. Ino que se percató de esta situación caminó hacía su amiga, despidiéndose de Sasuke en un susurro. La rubia estaba emocionada, el plan había funcionado, Sasuke la había quedado mirando, tenía que contarle eso a ella.

El azabache aún estaba confundido, no entendía porque había hecho eso, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el día anterior, "En verdad fui muy duro…" Pensó y luego desvió sus pensamientos para seguir caminando hacía su clan, porque aunque ella lo hubiera ignorado, eso no debería importarle, porque no sentía nada por ella.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en el jardín caminando, el rubio estaba interesado en saber cuál era el problema que ella tenía con su padre para ver si podía ayudarlo, pero ella no le podía decir que la razón por la cual habían discutido era porque Hiashi quería que ella se casara con Kankuro de Suna, ya que lo mejor para el futuro del Clan Hyuga.

-Hinata ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Es muy malo?-

-Para mí lo es…-

-Si es así ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi-Sonrió- Así tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-L-Lo siento Naruto-Kun, pero no me puedes ayudar…esa decisión fue tomada y no puedo hacer nada-

-¿Qué decisión? Si tiene que ver contigo ¿Te va a pasar algo?- Se preocupó y la miró a los ojos

-Yo…me iré de Konoha por un tiempo-

-¿A dónde?-

-Me iré a Suna-

-Pero si vas a ver a Temari-Hime no es malo… ¿O es por otra cosa?-

-Sí, es por otro motivo-

-Me estas asustando-

-No debes preocuparte, no me pasara nada-Fingió una sonrisa

-Pero-

-No es nada, en verdad-Se sentó frente a la pileta intentando controlar sus grandes deseos de llorar- Por ello, creo que esta será la última vez que lo veremos, Naruto-Kun-

-¿La última? Pero si solo será por un tiempo… ¿O no?- Le tomó la mano y la observó en silencio esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo- Hinata, por favor dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?-

-Porque no debería hacerlo, solo te causare problemas- Sabiendo que si el rubio se enteraba que era un matrimonio concertado y era en contra de su voluntad, la protegería, pero no porque la amara, sino porque es lo que haría por cualquiera

-Te prometo que no haré nada que tú no quieras, no le diré a nadie-

-Naruto-Kun…si prometes no decirle a nadie ni hacer nada por esto, te lo diré-

-Está bien, lo prometo-

-Y-Yo…estoy…comprometida- Susurro

-Es decir que te vas a casar con alguien de Suna…-Susurro, no podía creer que ella se iba a alejar de él, no quería que eso pasara, no podía permitirlo, pero si ella lo quería se rendiría- Hinata…esto es ¿Contra tu voluntad?- La miró seriamente

-Él es una buena persona, es simpático y amable-

-No te he preguntado eso, digo si ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-

-Yo…-

-No lo estas ¿Verdad?- Se levantó y apartó su mano de ella

-No, pero Naruto-Kun prometiste no hacer nada- Se levantó y lo observó, la veía que él corría a hablar en el Clan hyuga, así estaría en problemas

-Lo prometí, pero no puedo permitir que te pase esto, no pueden obligar a alguien a casarse, más si no lo quieres-

-Si se puede, tú también quizás pases por esto algún día. En la época en la que nos encontramos es normal que suceda-

-¿De verdad? No puede ser cierto, cuando sea rey definitivamente acabaré con esa ley. Pero por ahora hay que ir a hablar con la vieja. Espérame, vengo en un momento- Iba a caminar, pero Hinata lo sorprendió tomándolo del brazo

-Por favor Naruto-Kun, no lo hagas-Susurro y sintió como comenzaba a derramar lágrimas que intentaba reprimir antes

-Hinata…-Volteo a verla, quería abrazarla y confesarle porque realmente lo hacía, pero eso sería ser egoísta, porque no estaría contando con los sentimientos de ella- Sí yo lo hago ¿Tú podrías ser castigada?-Ella asintió, entonces se sintió culpable, porque no podía hacer realmente nada por ella- La tomó de los hombros y ella soltó su brazo sonrojándose- Lo siento…si pudiera hacer algo por ti-

-No te preocupes Naruto-Kun-Se limpió las lágrimas- Ya has hecho suficiente por mi

-¿Suficiente? Siento que no es así, si hubiera hecho suficiente sería capaz de poder detener esto y salvarte, pero no es así…no puedo hacer nada. Pero no me rendiré, ya verás que encontraré la solución-

-Gracias por todo, Naruto-Kun. Si no te hubiera conocido definitivamente no sé qué sería de mí ahora, todo lo que he aprendido es gracias a ti-

-No digas eso…ya te estas despidiendo-No pudo más y la estrelló contra él- Hinata…no quiero que te vayas, de verdad-Susurro

-No me iré para siempre, volveré…pero siendo otra persona, aun así no te olvidaré Naruto-Kun-Dijo refiriéndose a sus sentimientos por él, pero el rubio no lo entendió así

-Yo tampoco te olvidaré Hinata-

Shikamaru que había llegado hace unos minutos, había buscado por todos lados, hasta que por fin se encontró con ambos en el jardín abrazados. No quería interrumpir ni tampoco entendía porque Hinata lloraba y él estaba de ese modo, pero si se atrasaban más Tsunade los mataría. Caminó hacía ellos en silencio, entonces al sentir pasos se separaron hasta encontrarse con la mirada del moreno. Shikamaru les explicó la situación, pero el rubio no quería regresar, menos ahora que no quería separarse de Hinata y entregarla al clan hyuga para que se la llevaran a Suna, pero no podía mandar más clones porque al parecer no servían de mucho. Finalmente Hinata dijo que estaba preparada, así que no debía preocuparse y que regresaría a su hogar, aunque Naruto por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo.

Después de haberla ido a dejar al clan, Hinata le sonrió tímidamente al rubio y él hizo lo mismo despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, no obstante no quería que se fuera. Cuando ella entró y ellos siguieron su camino, Shikamaru lo miró preocupado y sentía un poco de curiosidad de saber que sucedía, pero el rubio había prometido no decirle a nadie, pero no sabía si podría manejar ese secreto por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Naruto hizo su acto de presencia con Tsunade que no alcanzó a percatarse que había estado fuera del castillo, pero si le preguntó qué había estado haciendo, el rubio fue honesto por primera vez y le contó que había estado con Hinata. Sus ojos celestes se veían mal, Shizune quería preguntar más, pero él después de todo volvió a salir deprimido. El moreno quería marcharse, ya iba a llegar la hora en que Temari-Hime tomaba té, por ello debía apresurarse, pero de cierta forma estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía Suna, compró unas flores de verano en el mercado y llegó agotado hacía dicho escondite secreto donde estaba la puerta para caminar por el túnel, antes de abrir sin preámbulos, se preocupó que no hubiera nadie, así que esperó que pasara cierto ruido que le incomodaba por dentro y luego tocó la puerta.

-Shika-Susurro la rubia y abrió la puerta con cuidado- Has llegado tarde-Le dedicó una sonrisa y lo invitó a sentarse en una mesa donde tenía bocadillos y dos tazas de té-

-¿No es muy sospechoso que pidieras dos tazas?-

-No lo es, porque siempre lo hago, una es para mí y la otra era para mamá-Era para sentir que ella estaba allí

-Entonces…no será malo ¿Si yo tomo de ella?-

-No creo, mamá estaría contenta de que fueras tú quién ocupara esta taza-Sonrió

-Ya veo- Comenzó a servirse té y sacó algunas galletas

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy, porque como no has aparecido en el día-

-Eso se debe a que he tenido muchos mandatos de Tsunade y otro de Shizune que debía buscar a Naruto-

-¿Naruto? Él nunca suele desaparecer ¿Y dónde lo has encontrado?-

-Te contaré…anoche Hinata había desaparecido y él se acercó a mi preocupado, porque no sabía dónde podría encontrarse…por ello le dije del castillo, pero él no se lo dirá a nadie-Le prometió, aunque el rostro de la rubia estaba serio, pero no se trataba por eso-Hoy lo fui a buscar a ese lugar y los encontré juntos…no quería interrumpir, pero tuve que hacerlo-

-Juntos… ¿De qué modo?-

-Era extraño, Hinata lloraba y él la abrazaba. Desde ese momento hasta el castillo cuando nos separamos de ella, Naruto se encontraba extraño como deprimido, le pregunté que le sucedía y dijo que no podía decirme-Suspiro-Debe ser algo muy problemático para que este así-

-Creo saber que es-Tomó un sorbo de té

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, Hinata ha sido comprometida…con mi hermano-

-¿Con Gaara?-

-No, es con Kankuro-

-Ya veo…ya entiendo porque estaban actuando así-Susurro- Que mal por Naruto-

-Sí, lo que me extraña es que Hiashi quería al principio que Naruto estuviera con Hina-Chan, pero ahora no entiendo porque ha cambiado de opinión. Algo debe haber pasado, quizás tu amigo no expresó lo que sentía por ella a tiempo-

-Aun no lo ha hecho al parecer-

-Eso debe ser. Hiashi es un hombre ambicioso, por ello como desea que su clan sea el más reconocido, quería que una de sus hijas se comprometiera con alguien de la realeza para subir el status, pero como Hanabi aún es muy pequeña, decidió que lo hiciera Hinata-

-Así que es eso…-

-Sí, aunque es común ver matrimonios concertados en esta época. Gaara se salvó de eso, porque mi padre murió y para ser Rey no tuvo que comprometerse, simplemente se le dio el título. En cambio nosotros, Kankuro y yo para poder subir de nivel estamos obligados a hacer eso-

-Es decir ¿Qué tú también?-

-Por ahora no han dicho nada, así que no te preocupes-Sonrió

-Sí eso sucediera, deberíamos escaparnos-

-¿Eh? Pero Shika…eso es muy-

-Problemático, lo sé. Pero no importa, haría lo que fuera por ti-

-Shika…yo también-Sonrió y se acercaron para besarse

Después de haber comido estuvieron toda la tarde conversando sobre diversos temas, Temari le contaba sobre los asuntos reales que tuvo que atender en la mañana y sobre un romance en silencio que había en el castillo (Gaara con Matsuri), aunque eran solo miradas con pequeños sonrojos, aun así ella sabía que había algo entre ellos, y tenía la esperanza que algún día su hermano se diera de que no importaban las clases sociales, que en el amor no importaba eso, porque eran todos personas diferentes entre sí, pero todos con un mismo corazón.

Estuvieron hasta las nueve hablando y acariciándose, Temari quería que el tiempo se congelara y el moreno nunca tuviera que irse, pero no era así, no podían luchar contra la premura del tiempo. Estaban despidiéndose cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, la rubia gritó quien era, pero no contesto nadie, entonces volvieron a tocar la puerta, "Debe ser Gaara" susurro y le dio un pequeño beso para despedirlo por el túnel. Al abrir la puerta efectivamente se trataba de su hermano que la observaba serio.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta? Además sentí que hablabas con alguien más-

-Estaba hablando con Kamatari-Sonrió, llamándola que estaba debajo de la cama- Ves-

-mmm si es así ¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?-

-Porque hay que tener precaución de que sea el enemigo, por eso pregunté quién era y tú tuviste la culpa de no responder a tiempo, hermanito. Siempre me has dicho que tenga cuidado con eso-

-Está bien-Suspiro- Tú ganas, baja a cenar-

-Bajo en seguida-Sonrió la rubia triunfante

Shikamaru al escuchar por el otro lado que Gaara no los había descubierto, decidió salir al mercado para marcharse a Konoha. En el camino intentó ponerse en el lugar de su amigo y entonces se dio cuenta que lo entendía, si Temari estuviera en la misma posición que Hinata también estaría de la misma forma.

Los días pasaron fugazmente, pero para el rubio fueron eternos ya que no capaz de salir del castillo ni siquiera a comer un tazón de ramen, ya que estaba preocupado por Hinata, había pensado en miles de posibilidades para ella, pero en todas fallaba. Tanto Tsunade como Shizune estaban preocupados por lo que le sucedía, pero él no decía nada, tan solo se encerraba en su habitación como nunca a pensar.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba harto de que Sakura lo ignorara, cada vez que transitaban por el mismo lugar, ella se adelantaba y no lo observaba, era como si él no existiera en su vida, lo cual comenzaba a odiar.

Shikamaru iba todos los días a Suna después de sus mandatos, siempre teniendo la precaución de que nadie los descubriera.

Un día, Gaara comenzó a sospechar demasiado de lo que sucedía en la habitación de su hermana se puso en un lugar donde nadie lo viera y con uno de sus ojos logró dejarlo dentro de la habitación con el cuál podría ver que sucedía. Shikamaru iba caminando por el túnel, cuando de repente Temari le abre la puerta con una sonrisa, Gaara que estaba observando todo no logra controlar su ira ante lo que estaba viendo, pero aguardo un momento.

El moreno le traía hermosas flores que ella puso en un florero, luego de que le diera un poco de té y galletas conversaron de la vida, entonces finalmente se besaron, lo cual provocó que él se enfureciera tanto que llamó a los guardias de Suna para que derribaran.

Shikamaru con Temari conversaban como siempre sonrientes, cuando de repente golpearon la puerta bruscamente, la rubia no alcanzó a reaccionar y los soldados del castillo derribaron la puerta sin previo aviso, aunque la rubia comenzó a ordenarles que salieran, ellos no le hicieron caso y corrieron hacía el moreno para rodearlo.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué entran así a mi habitación?-Gruñó Temari viendo como atrapaban al moreno

-Son órdenes estrictas de Gaara-Sama, llévenselo- Ordenó el General

-No, no se lleven a Shika-

-Lo sentimos, Temari-Hime-Anunciaron los soldados y se lo llevaron

La rubia pensaba ir a luchar contra su hermano, pero no lo consiguió porque que en el pasillo otros soldados le impedían el paso, sintiéndose inútil frente a ellos.

Al moreno lo llevaron a la sala principal de Gaara, donde él lo esperaba con una mirada de odio, obligaron al moreno a arrodillarse y él lo hizo con dificultad, no temía lo que le sucediera a él, más bien estaba preocupado por ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar al castillo como si nada?-Gruñó Gaara- Más bien ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a los aposentos de mi hermana?-

-Entiendo que lo que he hecho ha sido una gran equivocación ante tus ojos, pero no me puedo arrepentir de lo que hice…porque yo amo a Temari-

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Los guardias lo golpearon- ¡No puedes hablarle así a Gaara-Sama!

-Nara esta es la última advertencia que te daré ¡Si te acercas a mi hermana, pagarás con tu vida! ¿Lo has entendido?-

-Lo he entendido, pero si quieres descargarte con alguien que sea conmigo, pero no le hagas nada a ella-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Gruñó dándole la espalda- Escóltenlo a Konoha y no permitan que se vuelva a acercar a Suna-

En konoha, Naruto finalmente había decidido salir de su habitación para salir a dar una vuelta para pensar, más bien era una excusa que se daba así mismo, porque no tenía nada que pensar, más bien quería verla a ella…Caminó al Clan Hyuga, donde se encontró con Hanabi llorando en un rincón del suelo, preocupado se acercó hacía ella para preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero ella susurro el nombre de su amada ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sin tocar la puerta, entró al interior de la mansión y se encontró con Neji que entrenaba al aire libre con la mirada perdida.

-Neji ¿Qué ha sucedido con Hinata?-

-Ella se ha marchado esta mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿A Suna?-

-Sí, Hinata-Sama ¿Te lo había mencionado?-

-Sí…pero no pensé que sería tan pronto-Susurro triste y lo miró serio- ¿Cómo han permitido que esto suceda? ¿Obligarla a casarse contra su voluntad? ¡Yo quería impedirlo! Pero llegué tarde…-

-Naruto… ¿Tú que sientes realmente por Hinata-Sama?-

-Y-Yo…-Se sonrojo

-Se honesto, Hiashi-Sama no está aquí-

-Pues yo…-No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, nunca antes le había dicho eso a nadie-Y-Yo amo a Hinata-Dijo por fin con determinación

-Sí es así ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?-

-Porque pensé que si le decía lo que sentía, ella estaría obligada a corresponderme…-

-Eres un Baka- Suspiro

-¿Por qué dices eso? Neji-Gruñó- No podía ser egoísta

-Tú…eres realmente un distraído-

-¿Distraído?-

-No debería decirte esto, pero Hinata-Sama siempre ha estado enamorada de ti-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se sonrojó, no lo entendía ¿Era cierto? ¿O acaso Neji le estaba jugando una broma? Lo observó, pero él castaño lo seguía mirando seriamente sin reír en ningún momento- Has dicho… ¿Siempre? ¿Desde…cuándo?-

-No entraré en detalles, eso deberías hablarlo con ella-

-Pero…ella ahora está comprometida y su padre-

-¿Recuerdas que una vez Hiashi-Sama te preguntó que sentías por Hinata? Y tú le dijiste que eran amigos, en ese momento él desistió de la idea que ustedes se comprometieran…entonces tomo esta decisión-

-Entonces…todo lo que está pasando es por mi culpa-Susurro y lo miró preocupado- Neji ¿Qué podemos hacer para impedir que ella se case?-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, ya te he dicho suficiente, debes ver tú que haces. Hiashi-Sama ahora se encuentra en Suna-

-¿Cuándo es la boda?-

-La fecha está aún en duda, así que tienes tiempo. Suerte Naruto-

Luego de que Neji entrará a buscar algunas cosas, el rubio caminó en silencio por las calles de Konoha recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con su amiga, no podía creer que ella sintiera lo mismo, estaba feliz de que así fuera, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué hacer para impedir que se casara. Cuando iba llegando al castillo, notó que iba un carruaje negro llegando, lo cual le pareció extraño. Al correr hacía allí, habían muchas personas entre ellas estaban Tsunade con Shizune, unos soldados de Suna, la familia de Shikamaru, además estaban Ino y Chouji con sus padres…algo debió sucederle a su mejor amigo.

Entonces finalmente lo vio a él con esposas en ambas manos y siendo guiado hacía el calabozo del castillo de la hoja, Yoshino lloraba a mares siendo consolada por Shikaku, corrió hacía la reina rubia para preguntarle que sucedía, pero ella solo lo miraba en silencio mientras caminaba con el oficial de Suna hacía su oficina. Confundido vio a Shizune que sostenía a Tonton y le preguntó, ella poso su mirada sobre él de la misma forma que la Reina, pero a diferencia de Tsunade no podía ocultarle nada.

-Shikamaru ha sido descubierto en los aposentos de Temari-Hime. Según lo que nos han informado había un túnel secreto que lo llevaba desde el mercado de Suna hasta la habitación de ella…se han estado viendo a escondidas por varios días-

-No puede ser… ¿Qué pasará con él?-

-Será retenido en el calabozo por 12 días, luego veremos que sucede-

-¿Doce días? Eso es mucho-

-Sí, pero son órdenes estrictas de Gaara. Pero es mejor que este retenido en Konoha, a que este en Suna-

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿Puede recibir visitas?-

-Desde mañana sí-

-Ya veo…Gracias Shizune-

En una habitación de Suna, se encontraba una chica de ojos perla llorando apoyada en la almohada, no podía creer que ya no vería más a su amado rubio de ojos celestes, además que a partir de ahora debería convivir con su prometido.

En Suna se encontraba Temari llorando en su cama, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta, "¿Quién es?" preguntó entre sollozos, "Soy yo, Temari-San" susurro la voz de Matsuri que le traía comida, pero la rubia se negaba a comer. Gaara ya estaba harto de que ella se negara a hablar con él, así que entró en su habitación como si nada.

-Temari, tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-Gruñó Temari- ¿Qué le hiciste a Shika?-

-Lo devolví a Konoha, mejor que esté retenido allá-

-Te odio…Gaara, siempre has sido así, te dejas tanto llevar por las clases sociales, deberías saber que todos somos personas sin importar que yo sea una princesa o Shika un plebeyo, debería dar lo mismo a todos nos mueve un mismo corazón-

-Hablas igual que mamá cuando tenía un amante-

-¿Tú sabias acerca de eso?-

-Así es, con mi padre lo descubrimos una vez. Por eso no permitiré que suceda lo mismo contigo-

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no estoy engañando a nadie-

-Pero me refiero en el hecho de que él es un plebeyo y tú una princesa-Suspiró y la miró seriamente- Hablando de eso, como sabes Kankuro contraerá matrimonio con Hinata Hyuga que ha llegado esta tarde-

-Sí lo sé ¿Y?-

-He pensado que para que tú madures y cambies tu actitud, también debes tener un prometido-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Yo no deseo ser Reina, así que ¿Para que ascender con un prometido? Si Kankuro podrá gobernar más adelante-

-No necesariamente es para subir de rango, sino para estés con alguien de tu clase-

-¿Clase? Olvídalo, yo amo a Shika solamente y nadie lo cambiará-

-No me importa lo que pienses, mañana te lo presentaré-

-¿Quién es?-

-Es el hijo del Rey de la Niebla, podremos realizar una alianza entre ambos-

-No lo haré-Le sacó la lengua- Solo amo a Shika-

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea, porque estamos pensando hacer la boda el mismo día que la de Kankuro que podría ser lo más pronto posible-

-¿Casarnos tan luego?-

-Así es, tal vez dentro de unas dos semanas-

-Shika no lo permitirá-Susurro

-He pensado en eso, por ello le pediré a Konoha que lo mantengan retenido hasta después de la boda, de ese modo cuando desee venir tendremos los guardianes de la niebla y de Suna impidiéndole el paso-

-Tienes todo planeado, eh- Gruño

-Así es, todo por tu bienestar…en fin, que buenas bien Temari-Susurro y caminó hacía la puerta

-Seguro mi bienestar- Dijo irónica

-No intentes escapar, tenemos todo controlado-

Gaara salió diciendo esto último, mientras la rubia sollozaba en la cama, no podía creer que ella también estaba comprometida ¿Por qué Gaara era tan cruel? Además con Shikamaru lejos ahora no tendría como escapar.

Continuará…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, Arigato por comentar**_

_**Estoy calculando que en el capítulo 20 lo finalizaré n.n espero que les guste este capítulo y onegai comenten.**_

_**Les dejó la pág oficial de esta cuenta por si tienen dudas o si quieren estar informados por las próximas actualizaciones es en Facebook: Hinata-Sakuno Fanfiction**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Sayonara**_


	19. Chapter 19

"**Capítulo 19-Amor prohibido"**

Había pasado una semana desde que el moreno había sido retenido en el calabozo, sus días se hacían eternos por el hecho de no poder ver a su amada rubia de ojos verdes. Sus padres iban cada día a visitarlo para persuadirlo de su loca idea de haberse enamorado una princesa de suna, no obstante él se negaba a dejar de sentir esos sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por alguien, la amaba con todo su ser y no permitiría que nadie ni nada como esos enormes muros le impidieran dejar de sentirlo. Aun sí debía permanecer encerrado por muchos días, la seguiría amando y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ir por ella.

Sus mejores amigos también lo visitaban, claro que Chouji seguía diciéndole que ignorara los comentarios de los demás y que apoyaba su decisión. Mientras que la rubia de ojos celestes al contrario, le decía que se arrepintiera de esos tontos sentimientos para que saliera pronto de allí.

-Entiende Ino, no voy a cambiar de opinión-

-Shikamaru no seas testarudo-Gruñó Ino- Entiende que mientras más tomes esa postura, más tardaras en salir de este horrible lugar-

-Aun sí es problemático lo que estoy sintiendo y todos estén en contra, yo seguiré manteniendo mi postura, amo a Temari-Suspiro- Así que nadie ni nada me impedirá que deje de ser así-

-Pero Shika…-Susurro Ino preocupada, ya no sentía nada por él que solo una simple amistad. Pero aun así temía que le sucediera algo malo por seguir contradiciendo a Gaara

-Lo siento Ino, es mi decisión-

-S-Sí, lo entiendo. Creo que conozco más que nadie, por ello entiendo que cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada ni nadie que lo saqué. Además que tu siempre vas la vida quejándote de las cosas problemáticas, pero en cambio ahora aun si sabes que la situación en la que te encuentres es crítica, aun así no te rindes…eso quiere decir que la amas de verdad-Sonrió la rubia- Estoy de acuerdo con Chouji, tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Me alegro que lo entendieras- Sonrió el moreno mirando a su amigo en medio de la oscuridad

En Suna, la Princesa opinaba lo mismo que el plebeyo de Konoha, no quería abandonar sus sentimientos por Shikamaru, ni siquiera por el hecho de que su hermano hubiera enloquecido y la estuviese obligando a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre. Su prometido podría ser de buena familia, apuesto e inteligente, pero no se comparaba con su amado. Podía estar comprometida con Yami (Significa tinieblas) y obligada a casarse, pero Temari a quien realmente amaba era a su guía de Konoha.

Gaara comía en la gran mesa junto a Kankuro y Hinata por un lado, mientras que al otro comían Temari y Yami por el otro. El silencio los rondaba completamente, la chica de ojos perlados sufría al estar en esa situación, hace tan solo unos días se había marchado de Konoha, y ya sentía que extrañaba al rubio de ojos celestes, lo amaba tanto que no sabía cómo podría llegar a reprimir todo lo que sentía por él, para intentar crear un nuevo sentimiento por el chico de cabello castaño que comía a su lado. Kankuro era una buena persona, amable, divertido e incluso caballeroso, pero…ella al igual que su amiga, estaba enamorada de una sola persona, aun si él no le correspondiera, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?- Preguntó Gaara sacando de sus pensamientos a ambas y luego miró a su futuro cuñado- Yami ¿Cómo está tu familia?-

-Muy bien, siguen en el reino haciendo algunos deberes. Pero prometieron que estarían aquí para el día de la boda-Sonrió mirando a la rubia que se mantenía triste sin comer nada de su plato

-Ya veo-Musitó el pelirrojo-Parece que Temari no está con nosotros en este momento, ¿No te ha gustado la comida?-

-No es eso, tú sabes perfectamente cuál es el problema-Gruñó la rubia mirando desafiante al pelirrojo

-Y no haré nada al respecto-Suspiro el pelirrojo desviando la mirada de su hermana y mirando ahora su cuñada-¿Qué hay de ti Hinata? ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien…-Susurro, fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ahí tienes otro caso-Susurro Temari mirando a su hermano- Nos están obligando a ambas a comprometernos con quien no queremos- Gruñó la rubia

-"No son las únicas"-Pensó Kankuro, Hinata era hermosa, pero aún no estaba listo para contraer matrimonio, estaba interesado en otras cosas

-Quieran o no deben hacerlo-Tomó un sorbo de vino Gaara para luego posar sus ojos seriamente en su hermana- En el tiempo que estamos es normal que estas cosas ocurran-

-¡Pero es injusto!-Gritó Temari, levantandóse de la mesa para caminar a la escalera-Se me ha quitado el apetito-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-A mi habitación-

-"Temari-San…"-Pensó triste Hinata observándola marcharse-"Ojala pudiéramos evitar estos compromisos"-

-Hinata si deseas levantarte, puedes hacerlo-Sugirió Kankuro al notarla preocupada

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-Preguntó la chica de ojos perla dirigiendo su mirada tímida a Gaara

-Sí, adelante-

-Gracias…-Susurro

Se levantó de la mesa para ver si podía ver como se encontraba la rubia, sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, entendía lo que era tener que cumplir con su deber de comprometerse con otro por proteger a su familia, cuando en realidad amara a otro. Pero quizás las cosas de cierta forma eran distintas, ya que el amor de Temari por Shikamaru era correspondido, en cambio el de ella por el rubio no lo era.

La puerta estaba abierta, en el interior se encontraba la rubia sollozando en la cama, Hinata se sentó junto a ella, Temari la observó con las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos y sin decir una palabra la abrazó. Dicho acto sorprendió a la chica de ojos perla que tan solo reacciono a corresponderle el abrazo, para acariciar su cabello que estaba tomado por dos coletas mal hechas, ya que al sentirse tan desdichada no había sido capaz ni de peinarse bien.

Luego de haber conversado respecto a lo que sentían, ambas terminaron llorando, no querían casarse ni mucho menos querían estar separadas de sus amados por mucho tiempo. Temari se sentó frente al espejo, mientras Hinata le soltaba los moños para poder peinarla bien, eso era lo que solían hacer juntas cuando eran niñas.

-¿Qué haremos? Hina-

-No lo sé…-Suspiro- Te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto-

-¿Eso crees?-Sonrió un momento- La verdad no suelo usarlo así, siempre lo suelto cuando duermo por las noches

-Cuando éramos niñas si solías hacerlo-

-Es cierto…y en ese entonces llevabas el cabello corto, ahora me gusta más-

-Sí…creo que a mí también-Sonrió sonrojada y comenzó a formar sus coletas

-Hina…extraño mucho a Shika-Susurro- Me pregunto si estará bien-

-Debe estarlo, no te preocupes. Creo que también te extraña-

-Al igual que Naruto contigo-

-No lo creo…-Terminó finalmente con sus coletas

-¿Por qué no? Hinata tu eres muy hermosa, además todos sabemos que él siente algo por ti-

-No es así, solo me quiere como su amiga-Dejó el cepillo aun lado

-Hinata, eres una distraída-Rió- Se nota a kilómetros que Naruto te quiere ¿Acaso no lo has notado?-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo completamente- N-No, es imposible-

¿Sería posible que él sintiera lo mismo por ella? Intento analizar los momentos en que habían estado juntos y terminó confundiéndose aún más, ¿Qué sentía realmente el rubio por ella? Bueno si de verdad fuera algo, quizás la hubiera detenido por eso y no porqué estaba preocupado.

En konoha, se encontraba el rubio esperando el correo, hace más de dos días que le había enviado una carta a su amigo Gaara para evitar el compromiso de Hinata con Kankuro, pero él aun no le respondía nada. Al igual como había intentado hablar con Hiashi del tema, pero ninguno de los dos lo tomaba en cuenta. Estaba frustrado quería acabar con ese compromiso cuanto antes, pero ni siquiera se habían dignado a responderle o aparecer.

Finalmente llegó una paloma blanca para el rubio, cuando la abrió se percató que el destinatario era Gaara, mientras que el mensaje decía que no podía cumplir con su favor, porque no estaba a su alcance, era un trato que había hecho él con Hiashi y nadie más podía apelar a acabar con ese cometido. Enfadado rompió la carta para ir a rondar por la Mansión Hyuga, para ver si quizás el hombre de ojos perla había vuelto a Konoha, pero solo se encontró con su hija menor que entrenaba.

-Hanabi-Chan ¿Cómo estás?-Sonrió el rubio

-Bien, Naruto-Kun-Y se acercó a él sabiendo a que debía su visita, ella al igual que todos estaba en contra del matrimonio de su hermana, ya que deseaba que estuviera con alguien a quien amara, no cualquier otro chico de la realeza que lograra garantizarle al Clan Hyuga mayor protección- Si buscas a mi padre no volverá hasta el día de la boda, he escuchado que le has enviado cartas, pero no han sido respondidas. Se debe a que cree que intentas impedir el compromiso porque quieres a mi hermana como amiga, por ello ya no se puede hacer mucho-

-¿Eh? Pero si yo no hablaba de amistad…-Susurro triste, quería preguntar más, pero quizás Hanabi no estaba al tanto, además le había dado suficiente información- Pensé que volvería por lo menos a buscarte para el matrimonio junto con Neji-

-No, nosotros nos iremos en un carruaje mañana-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué mañana? No me digas que…-

-El matrimonio de mi hermana y de también Temari-Sama se realizara pasado mañana, por ello debemos irnos un día antes. Así que si quieres impedir esto, deberías ir a Suna el día de la boda-

-Tienes razón, debo impedirlo a toda costa y debo avisarle a Shikamaru…-Musitó- Gracias Hanabi-Chan, pero no entiendo porque me ayudas tanto-

-Porque sé que quieres a mi hermana y ella te quiere a ti…Quiero que sea feliz y no este obligada a hacer algo que no desee, por los caprichos de mi padre-

-Se nota que la quieres mucho-Sonrió-Muchas gracias Hanabi-Chan, te prometo que impediré esa boda y le diré todo lo que siento a Hinata-

El rubio salió corriendo de la Mansión para dirigirse al castillo, debía hablar lo antes posible por Shikamaru para informarle acerca de lo que había escuchado. De alguna manera debía impedir que todo ocurriera, y por supuesto no podía hacerlo solo.

Sakura caminaba como siempre por Konoha pensando en el azabache, hace una semana que lo ignoraba y parecía que sus sospechas eran ciertas que Sasuke jamás se fijaría en ella, porque ni siquiera parecía importarle, aunque Ino le decía lo contrario. Unos chicos que pasaban por allí, sonrieron al verla, se trataba nuevamente de Sakura Haruno, iban a acercarse cuando alguien los golpeo y terminaron cayendo en el suelo. La chica de ojos jade miró extrañada dicho suceso, entonces recordó que esos chicos eran los mismos de la feria medieval ¿Cómo era que habían terminado así? ¿Acaso querían atacarla nuevamente y no se había dado cuenta? Un azabache apareció frente a ella mirándola seriamente, parecía que quería hablar sobre algo, pero ella no estaba de ánimo para escuchar a nadie, así que ignoró su presencia para seguir caminando por su lado.

-Espera ¿No dirás nada?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Podrías decir "Gracias" por ejemplo, si yo no hubiese estado aquí, ellos quizás que te hubieran hecho-Suspiro Sasuke

-Gracias por nada-Susurro y siguió caminando- Si no hubieras llegado, de otra forma igual hubiese acabado con ellos. Se defenderme sola-

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca para obligarla a que lo mirara, pero no había forma de hacer cambiar de pensar a la ojos jade, porque seguía con su actitud fría hacía él. Estaba cansado de que no la tomara en cuenta, definitivamente no le gustaba para nada su comportamiento.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gruñó soltándose

-Que dejes de actuar así, Sakura-

-¿Necesitas que te tome en cuenta para seguir subiendo tu ego?- Sonrió desafiante

-No he dicho eso-Susurro

-Entonces déjame en paz, Sasuke. Tengo otros asuntos que resolver-

Sakura intentó mostrarse seria ante él, porque no quería demostrar sus débiles sentimientos frente a alguien que no la tomaba en cuenta. Como Ino le había propuesto que se distrajera con otras cosas para no pensar en él, había aceptado una invitación de uno de sus amigos, Sasori quién quería vivía en Suna, pero había decidido ir a Konoha para aompañarla dicha tarde a charlar.

Se juntaron en una terraza donde vendían Sushi, allí se instalaron en una mesa para servirse sus respectivos alimentos y conversar. Sasori le contaba que muy pronto sería la boda de Temari-Hime y la de Kankuro, por ello últimamente estaban todos ocupados organizando ambas bodas. Sakura que sabía que la rubia amaba al moreno, entendía como se sentía en realidad la Princesa al estar obligada a contraer matrimonio con alguien que no amara.

-¿Pero Hinata y Temari-Hime saben que se casaran en esa fecha?-

-No, es un secreto para ellos, creo que lo descubrirán esta tarde-Suspiro- Gaara piensa que si se lo mencionaba antes, su hermana sería capaz de escaparse del Castillo, por ello no ha querido comunicárselo aun. Yo también creo lo mismo-

-mmm aun así no deberían obligarla a hacer algo que no desea-

-Pero las leyes lamentablemente son así para los príncipes o incluso clanes poderosos-

-"Entonces Naruto también pasara por eso…y Sasuke puede que también"- Pensó triste

-Por cierto Sakura, como se vienen las bodas y debo ir con alguien…me preguntaba si tu ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, consideraba a Sasori muy guapo, pero para ella era solo un amigo. Pero si Ino tenía razón y debía distraerse…-Bueno-Sonrió

-Me alegro, entonces te vendré a buscar mañana-

-¿Mañana? Pero si las bodas son pasado mañana ¿no?-

-Sí, pero algunos invitados siempre deben llegar un día antes, como los que tienen pase especial. Como tú, por ser mi invitada-

-Ya veo…¿A qué hora vendrás?-

-Cerca de las cinco ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, no hay problema…aunque todo es tan rápido, y aun tengo que ver si tengo algo que ponerme-Rió nerviosa

-Con cualquier cosa te verás bien-

Luego de haberse comido un helado, Sasori fue a dejar a la chica de ojos jade a su casa prometiéndole verla al día siguiente. Sakura se despidió por la rejilla mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía, cuando entró suspiró, no sabía si estaba realmente bien lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pero si Ino decía que debía distraerse, quizás este pequeño viaje a Suna ayudaría a hacerlo. Antes de pensar en mañana, debía hablar con su mejor amiga de ojos celestes para que la acompañara a comprarse un vestido para las bodas, porque los que tenía en casa estaban viejos, salvo el que había usado para la coronación, ese se lo había obsequiado Tsunade-Sama y estaba nuevo. No obstante creía que debía usar uno nuevo para una ocasión tan especial. Sí era una boda importante, se preguntaba si también iría el Clan Uchiha…si era así entonces no sabría cómo poder ignorar seguir ignorando al azabache menor.

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado**

**Pienso finalizar este fic en el capítulo 20 o quizás 21 creo**

**Bueno ahí les aviso n.n pero terminará pronto**

**Cuidense**

**Arigato por comentar**

**Sayonara**


	20. Chapter 20

"**Capitulo 20"**

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde en Konoha, Shikamaru dormía profundamente en su celda, cuando sintió que alguien cerraba la puerta ferozmente, bostezó un momento y miró hacía todos lados confundido, entonces se encontró en medio de la oscuridad con unos ojos celestes ¿Podría tratarse de Ino? No, no se parecían a los de ella. La luz de una antorcha se encendió y se encontró con el rubio frente a él un poco exaltado.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-He venido a hablarte algo muy importante-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Primero necesito que me escuches atentamente…-Susurró, aun asi no lo culpaba si se enfadaba por la noticia, él también lo estuvo-

-¿Es sobre Temari?-

-Sí, Gaara la ha comprometido con alguien más y piensan realizar el matrimonio mañana-

-¿Ella también? Pensé que Gaara solo obligaría a Kankuro a casarse con Hinata. De seguro Gaara lo hace para que me aleje de ella. Que problemático, debo ir, pero no sé cómo saldré-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabías lo de Hinata? ¿Y no me habías dicho?-

-S-Sí, me enteré el mismo día que me encontraron en Suna-

-Ya veo…- Susurró y lo miró seriamente- Como ambos tenemos una razón para ir a Suna e impedir esas bodas, creo que debemos trabajar juntos en esto. Así que como tú eres el estratega aquí, necesitamos pensar como entrar al castillo-

-Más que eso, primero debo salir de aquí-

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo todo preparado-Sonrió

-¿Eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tú eres muy problemático, así que debo preocuparme con lo que hagas-

-Pienso distraer a los guardias con mi Jutsu de clones y me robaré las llaves-

-¿Y cuándo piensas hacer eso?-

-Esta noche ¿Por qué?-

-Creo que deberías hacerlo mañana, si es una boda tan importante de seguro Tsunade-Sama junto con los demás se marcharan pronto, entonces cuando nadie esté preocupado de esta celda, ahí debes atacar-

-De hecho según me ha dicho Neji todos los invitados especiales se irán hoy, así que no veo porque no quieras salir antes de aquí-

-Porque si salimos ahora y nos descubren que es lo más seguro, darán una alerta que somos fugitivos, entonces Suna se enterará. En cambio si lo hacemos mañana, los pillaremos desprevenidos y podremos evitar que den la alerta a Suna, porque si incluso si nos descubren no querrán a la reina de konoha se entere-

-Tienes razón…la boda será en la tarde justo en el atardecer, según lo que me mencionó Shizune-

-mmm ya veo, debemos planear una estrategia. Pero no podemos ir solos, necesitamos ayuda-

-¿Más ayuda? ¿Pero quienes podrán ayudarnos? Sasuke como es del clan Uchiha de seguro tendrá invitación-

-Al igual que tú por ser parte de la realeza ¿no?-

-Sí, pero yo fingiré un dolor de estómago, así que no iré hasta…más tarde-

-Necesitamos justo ayuda de Sasuke, pero debes hablar con él, incluso puede ayudarnos desde el interior-

-Esta bien ¿Y quién más?-

-Tengo a algunas personas en mente. Chouji y Ino por supuesto podrán colaborar. Y si sacamos a los clanes importantes de eso, también estarán libres Lee y Tenten-

-¿Qué hay de Shino y Kiba?-

-mmm es cierto el clan aburame no tiene tanto privilegio como los demás, no sé si los habrán invitado considerando que son de Konoha y los clanes son importantes dentro de nuestra aldea, no fuera. Sí pensamos en los clanes principalmente importantes de Konoha que lo representen definitivamente solo estarían el Hyuga y Uchiha-

-Entonces el clan de Shino y Kiba no estarían incluidos. Pero no sé si podremos confiar en ellos-

-Kiba es el mejor amigo de Hinata, de seguro está de acuerdo de impedir esa boda. Necesitas reunirlos a todos y explicar la situación, no los puedes traer aquí, porque sería muy sospechoso. Si ellos aceptan seriamos 7 ¿Y qué hay de Sakura?-

-No lo sé, como a veces es la dama de compañía de la vieja, sospecho que irá-

-Es cierto… ¿No tenías un anbu de amigo?-

-mmm sí, Saí el chico que me presentó Kakashi, es un poco extraño-

-Pero es fuerte-

-Sí, tienes razón, le preguntaré-

Sakura compraba algunos vestidos en una tienda junto con la rubia de ojos celestes que estaba emocionada de que su amiga fuera a una boda tan importante, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba triste por la situación en la que se encontraba Hinata. Sobre Temari no le preocupaba tanto, más estaba por su amigo que quizás como estaría cuando se enterara de lo que ocurría.

Iban saliendo de la tienda cuando se cruzaron con dos Uchihas que recorrían las calles de konoha juntos extrañamente, Ino estaba sorprendida, pero más lo estaba Sakura porque no quería seguir encontrándose con el azabache menor, menos después de lo que habían pasado el día anterior. Como Itachi estaba de ánimo invitó a ambas a tomarse un helado, mientras su hermano no decía nada como siempre.

Se sentaron en unas mesas de una heladería para comenzar a hablar, Sakura no podía evitar la mirada intimidante de Sasuke que parecía hipnotizarla, mientras Ino sonreía conversando con Itachi perfectamente.

-Sakura ¿Vas a ir a la boda de Suna?-

-Sí, por eso vinimos de compras-Sonrió Ino

-Ya veo, apuesto que con la reina-

-De hecho no, iré con un amigo de Suna-Sonrió Sakura a propósito para ver cómo se ponía Sasuke

-Con Sasori de Suna-Sonrió Ino- Es un chico muy guapo-

-Ya sé a quién te refieres-Sonrió Itachi y miró como su hermano miraba con odio- Se te adelantaron Sasuke-

-No sé de qué hablas-Gruñó

-¿Ustedes irán?- Preguntó Ino interesada

-Es posible por mi parte, pero no sé si mi hermanito querrá ir-

-No iré, debo entrenar

-Sospechaba que dirías eso-Susurró Sakura-No te imagino en lugares así por tu propia voluntad-

-Estabas en lo correcto, Haruno. Espero que lo pases bien con tu amigo-

-Gracias, te aseguró que lo disfrutaré-

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa para caminar en sentido contrario, mientras Itachi se disculpaba con ambas para seguirlo. Ino tenía una enorme sonrisa que era imposible de disimular, parecía que el azabache estaba celoso, se notaba en todo, sus miradas asesinas, su voz, su forma de decirle las cosas y la había llamado por su apellido…eran pruebas suficientes.

Sakura no quería admitir lo que había visto, porque con Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sabía lo que realmente sentía. Quizás se veía tan indiferente por lo mismo, porque en realidad no estaba interesada en ella.

Naruto había hablado con todos los que faltarían a la boda para reunirse en el bosque a las cinco de la tarde. Aun si todos eran puntuales, él para variar llegaba tarde por quince minutos, pero el rubio era así de todos modos, como eran sus amigos de toda la vida lo conocían perfectamente.

Todos escucharon atentamente la explicación del rubio, él no era muy confiable en planes, pero si Shikamaru era quién había pensado en todo y él tan solo era el mensajero de sus planes estaban de acuerdo. Chouji y Ino fueron los primeros en decir que aunque era un poco arriesgado, harían todo por ayudar a Shikamaru que era su mejor amigo, y lo mismo harían por salvar a Hinata. Por otro lado estaban Shino y Kiba quienes no dudaron ni un momento, ya que querían principalmente rescatar a su camarada y ayudar a su amigo. En el caso de Sai, como quería tener amigos, aceptó en el momento que se lo propuso. Tenten y Lee querían ayudar a ambos, más la castaña porque sabía que los sentimientos del rubio eran sinceros por su amiga, incluso creía que Neji se lo agradecería también si detenían los planes de Hiashi.

Solo faltaba un integrante más para la misión, se trataba de su mejor amigo el azabache, quién no se había presentado en dicho lugar. Como no sabía porque lo había hecho, apenas termino de hablar con sus amigos, se dirigió a la mansión uchiha para hablarle, entonces lo encontró en el jardín entrenando seriamente.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión?-

-Porque debía entrenar-

-mmm algo me dice que no es solo por eso, te ves molesto-

-No lo estoy-Suspiró recordando lo que había mencionado Sakura- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Preguntó el rubio sabiendo que si alguien del clan uchiha escuchaba podrían ser descubiertos.

Caminaron por los alrededores de los clanes, hasta asegurarse que nadie los encontrara, entonces el rubio comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que sucedía. Al principio el azabache sonrió al sentirse triunfante que su amigo al fin hubiera admitido sus sentimientos por Hinata y haría algo por ella, pero después cuando descubrió para que necesitaba su ayuda, no estaba de acuerdo porque no estaba de ánimos para nada.

El rubio sospechaba que lo que estaba sucediendo podría estar vinculado con que su amiga Sakura iba a ir a la boda con Sasori, pero no quiso mencionar nada al respecto, porque de seguro si lo hacia Sasuke lo dejaría hablando solo, porque él no era capaz de admitir lo que siente por una chica. Aun sí le había dicho que no debía temer lastimarla por lo que le había sucedido a su madre, él parecía no entenderlo aun.

Quizás esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y demostrar lo que sentía por ella. Le dejó la oferta abierta, diciendo que si quería unirse a ellos saldrían al día siguiente. Naruto siempre solía presionar al azabache a hacer cosas que no quería, pero en esos momentos tan cruciales que incluso podrían meterlo en problemas, prefirió que él tomara sus propias decisiones.

Itachi que caminaba por allí, había escuchado la conversación que habían tenidos ambos, por ello apenas percibió que el rubio se marchaba, apareció en escena para hablar con su hermanito, quizás este era el momento preciso para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Qué quieres? Itachi-

-He escuchado todo y creo que deberías ir-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No tengo motivos algunos para ir-

-Porque Naruto es tu mejor amigo y siempre ha estado allí apoyándote. Y también porque podrías aclarar tus sentimientos con Sakura-

-Yo no siento nada por Haruno-

-Todos sabemos que no es cierto-Suspiro- La forma en cómo te comportaste hoy al enterarte que iría a la boda con otro chico por ejemplo, además de miles de otras acciones por tu parte que he visto. A mí no me puedes engañar, debes ser honesto-

-Lo soy, no siento nada por ella-

-Hoy hable con Ino respecto a Sakura, me menciono que ella era muy feliz ahora con Sasori siempre a su lado-

-No me interesa-

-Y también menciono que Sasori le pediría que fuera a Sakura su novia en el baile, porque lo escucho hablando con alguien. Por ello, si dices que no estas realmente interesado en ella, entonces puedes quedarte aquí entrenando tranquilamente-Lo miró seriamente- En caso contrario ya sabes que hacer. Si Sasori se vuelve su novio, perderás todas tus oportunidades. Deberías pensarlo, Sasuke-Caminó en sentido contrario al suyo- No deberías seguir lamentándote por lo que pasó con nuestra madre. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres fuerte, así que serás capaz de proteger a Sakura, no deberías preocuparte por eso-

Dichas las palabras de su hermano, Sasuke se quedó observando hacía el vacío pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano, era tan similar a lo que le decía el rubio.

En el castillo de Suna, se encontraban dos chicas conversando en una recamara a la luz de la luna, cuando de repente Gaara apareció frente a ellas a informarle algo muy importante. Temari se sentó junto a su amiga para escuchar lo que el tonto de su hermano le quería comunicar. En el momento en que anunció que se casarían mañana, el rostro de ambas fue notorio, Hinata sintió que su corazón saltaba de miedo, mientras Temari se levantaba enfadada ¿Qué se creía que era Gaara? ¿Cómo podía decidir tan precipitadamente eso? Ella no lo permitiría. No obstante, antes que la rubia siguiera reclamando, el pelirrojo le indicó que tenía todas las salidas cubiertas y estaba siendo vigilada, así que no se atreviera a hacer ningún movimiento inútil, porque él se enteraría.

Era la peor noticia que le habían dado, además que ya quedaba muy poco para mañana, ya que la noche avanzaba raudamente y no se darían ni cuenta cuando estuvieran frente al altar. Hinata no quería casarse, quería averiguar si lo que había dicho su amiga acerca de los sentimientos de Naruto era verdad. Y la rubia solo quería a Shika, haría todo por escaparse de allí, si en el pasado era capaz de hacer burlar a muchos guardias, podría hacerlo ahora, solo debía idear un plan.

Cuando salieron al jardín se encontraron con que muchos carruajes estaban llegando al castillo, ya entendían porque…todos sabían lo del matrimonio, menos ellas. Era irónico que las novias fueran las últimas en enterarse. Si los invitados serian otros miembros de la realeza más los dos clanes más importantes de konoha, entonces la chica de ojos perla pensó en el rubio ¿Iría a la boda? Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verlo en su boda porque se sentiría más triste de no poder ser él su novio. Temari sabía que entre esos clanes importantes, Gaara no había incluido el clan Nara por supuesto…extrañaba tanto a Shika.

Bajo el manto de oscurdiad, se encontraba un moreno mirando la luna resplandeciente, pensando en la rubia de ojos verdes y cabello rubio como la arena, la extrañaba demasiado, pero ya no quedaba tanto para que se vieran, la noche pasaría fugazmente. A toda costa impediría esa boda, no permitiría que ella se casara con otro que no fuera él, "Solo espera un momento Temari, muy pronto estaré contigo" Pensó Shikamaru.

Continuará…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Arigato por pasarse y gomene por la demora

Al fin subo la conti que espero que sea de su agrado y comenten. No sé si el próximo será el final o el siguiente, dependerá de cómo sea mi inspiración, pero definitivamente son los últimos.

Cuidense, comenten como siempre

Mi pág de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Sayonara


	21. Luchando Juntos

"Capitulo 21-Luchando juntos"

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, los guardias rondaban la celda del moreno, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, aun sabiendo que todo lo que hacía dicho prisionero era dormir y comer. Como todos se encontraban en Suna, no era necesario seguir estrictamente las órdenes de la reina, porque aun si no lo hacían, ella jamás se enteraría porque estaba muy lejos de saberlo. Por ello, disfrutaron "Su día libre" olvidando todos sus quehaceres y disfrutando los lujos del castillo, incluso dejando su puesto de vigilar a Shikamaru.

Tras marcharse quien sabe a donde, el rubio entró sigilosamente a la celda, pensaba robar las llaves por la fuerza, pero al fin del cabo no fue necesario hacer daño alguno a los soldados, porque estaban tan despreocupados porque no se encontraba Tsunade, que habían tirado las llaves sin darse cuenta. Antes de salir de la fría prisión, el moreno hizo una serie de sellos para finalmente hacer una copia de él, entonces recién en dicho momento abandono el castillo junto al rubio. Sabía que el clon no tardaría mucho en desaparecer, por lo mismo debían darse prisa, antes que los distraídos guardias iniciaran su rutinaria ronda por la celda.

El rubio se las había ingeniado para robar todos los implementos necesarios para entrar a Suna, los mismos que el moreno de un coleta le había pedido antes de partir. En la salida de Konoha, se encontraban sus compañeros esperándolos con una sonrisa, aun sí sabían que dicha misión les costaría la vida o podría ser castigados severamente por la Reina, estaban dispuesto a hacer todo por impedir esa boda, porque como les decía Kakashi siempre "Los que rompen las reglas, son escoria. Pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son mucho más que eso", por lo mismo no abandonarían a sus compañeros de toda la vida.

Todos sonrieron a los recién llegados, Tenten llevaba una mochila muy pesada, nadie sabía que podría llevar en ella, quizás armas infería el moreno. Lee por su lado esbozaba una gran sonrisa, parecía emocionado como siempre por luchar contra la injusticia. Kiba junto a Akamaru y Shino los esperaban impacientes por marcharse de ese lugar. Saí también los observaba feliz, nadie podría interpretar que es lo que realmente sentía ese chico, dado que como había sido entrenado por grandes anbus, era imposible adivinar si realmente estaba de su lado o no, pero si Kakashi decía que era confiable, confiarían en él. Por último se encontraban los mejores amigos y compañeros de siempre del Nara, Ino como siempre los regañaba por tardarse tanto, mientras Chouji comía un paquete de papas.

-Bienvenido Shika-Sonrió Ino

-Gracias, no esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo con este plan-Sonrió el moreno

-Sí esta idea fuera de Naruto, sería difícil de creer que conseguiremos algo. Pero como eres tú quién lo ha planeado, todo cambia-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no confías en mi?-Gruñó Naruto

-Porque no eres del tipo de persona que pensaría un buen plan-Rió Kiba

-Exactamente- Asintió la rubia

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Sí lo es-Dijeron todos

-En fin-Comió una papa- ¿Cuál es tu plan Shikamaru?- Habló por fin Chouji

-Se los diré en el camino, por ahora debemos marcharnos antes que noten nuestra ausencia-

-¡Vamos!-

Todos corrieron en dirección a Suna, desapareciendo en un par de minutos. Aun si sus amigos no confiaran en sus planes, Naruto se sintió aliviado de tener tanto apoyo, hubiera preferido que el azabache de ojos negros estuviera entre ellos, pero con o sin él definitivamente salvaría a Hinata y le diría todo lo que había callado por meses.

Recorrieron el bosque en silencio, Shikamaru ya les había dado las indicaciones necesarias para sobrevivir en el trayecto y conseguir entrar a Suna. Lee era el único que iba hablando, emocionado por lo que estaban haciendo, aun si respetaba las leyes de Konoha, creía más en la amistad. Mientras que el resto iba sumido cada uno en sus pensamientos, Ino iba distraída por la presencia de cierto chico delgado de tez blanca y cabello negro, era guapo y al mismo tiempo misterioso. Kiba y Shino iban pensando en su camarada, ¿Cómo estaría Hinata en esos momentos tan difíciles? Aun si muchos creían que ella era tímida y frágil, por otro lado era realmente fuerte, lo más seguro es que se estaría reprimiendo, fingiendo que sus sentimientos no eran importantes, y que debía cumplir con su deber ante todo. El rubio de ojos celestes al igual que ellos, pensaba en la chica de larga cabellera negra azulada de ojos perla, lo que sentían el uno por el otro era correspondido, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta? Ahora lo sabía, un poco tarde ahora que se iba a casar, pero él no lo permitiría, quería confesar sus sentimientos por ella y demostrarle que la haría feliz, todo este tiempo pensaba que estaba sufriendo solo con su partida, pero al final no era así, era mutuo, ambos estaban sufriendo por el mismo sentimiento, pero no lo sabían por supuesto, eran tan distraídos…

Chouji solo pensaba en comida, quizás que banquete habría en Suna con dicha boda, ojala pudieran asaltar cada uno de los salones principales y comer. Shikamaru pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado con la rubia, quería verla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle que nunca más se apartaría de ella. Sí era necesario, había pensado en escaparse con ella, sí correr muy lejos donde nadie impidiera lo que sintieran el uno por el otro, pensaba llevarla a alguna aldea desconocida, un lugar tan distante de Suna y Konoha, que nadie conociera, entonces quizás se esconderían allí hasta que se cansaran de buscarlos. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero debía hacer algo. Pensar en estrategias como esas no eran propias de él, si alguien le hubiera dicha algo así en el pasado, de seguro habría pensado que era un necio. Pero el amor conseguía que uno se volviera loco, que perdiera el juicio de cierta forma, que olvidara las reglas que debía cumplir en la vida, y se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

Una hora después, todos los soldados de Konoha habían vuelto a sus respectivos puestos, para fingir que habían cumplido con su trabajo. Uno de ellos caminó hacía la celda del moreno, estaba dormido nuevamente sobre su cama de madera.

-Hey chico ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de dormir?- Preguntó un hombre riendo- ¿Es lo único que haces?- Le habló de cerca, pero parecía no despertar- Sí eres tan tranquilo, no entiendo como te metieron aquí ¿Cuál fue tu crimen?-

El moreno no respondió, lo que enfadó al guardia que entró en la celda para despertarlo. No obstante, parecía que había entrado en un sueño profundo. Pensó que quizás no se encontraba durmiendo, sino que estaba muerto o algo así, asustado movió con cuidado, y en un pestañar de ojos, el clon desapareció. Alarmado, corrió a toda velocidad a dar la noticia, el prisionero se había escapado, sí Tsunade se enteraba de su incompetencia estaría perdido.

Temari vestía un lindo vestido color crema corto (Por supuesto, no soportaba los largos), su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros en formas de ondas, y sus ojos verdes parecían haber cambiado a un tono agua, debido a las lágrimas que reprimía. Había intentado escapar millones de veces ese día, pero Gaara parecía conocerla tan bien, que logró sorprenderla en cada uno de sus escapes. Nunca creía que llegaría ese día en que ella luciría un vestido blanco y caminaría al altar. Es cierto que toda niña a cierta edad fantasea con dicho momento, pero lo que estaba viviendo no se comparaba con lo que soñaba, ya que lo que sentía no era felicidad, sino todo lo contrario. Su hermano le había dicho que sonriera, pero no podía hacerlo, no era justo desperdiciar su sonrisa en alguien a quien jamás amaría, solo podría hacerlo si el novio fuera cierto moreno. Al recordar las promesas que le había hecho Shikamaru, sintió un nudo en la garganta, lo extrañaba más que nada, pero no podía culparlo por no haber cumplido con su palabra, porque lo habían encerrado en un calabozo contra su voluntad.

Su corazón pedía a gritos ser rescatada, era típico de las princesas medievales esperar a que su príncipe las salvara de situaciones como esas, pero ahora no podía vivirlo El moreno estaba encerrado, era imposible que lograra escapar y sacarla de ahí. Pero aun una pequeña parte de ella, tenía la esperanza de que él apareciera.

En la habitación de alado, se encontraba Hinata observando su reflejo en un espejo, Matsuri la peinaba con cuidado, tomando su cabello con una cinta blanca, cambiando su peinado habitual. No le gustaba para nada dicho peinado, le gustaba suelto, pero no podía decirle a Matsuri que lo cambiara, porque ella seguía las órdenes del castillo. Suspiró, de igual modo no quería lucir bien para esa boda, porque estaría demostrando que estaba feliz con su compromiso, pero no era así, no lo estaba…amaba a otro chico, para ser precisos amaba a Naruto, el príncipe de Konoha. Sabía perfectamente que aun si se casaba con otro chico, ella nunca olvidaría al rubio, siempre lo tendría en su interior. Intentaría reprimirlo quizás, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero jamás lograría sacarlo totalmente de sí. Kankuro era una buena persona, no lo odiaba, ni le desagradaba, pero eso no significaba que podía llegar a amarlo. Naruto era único para ella. Iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde, dentro de una hora y media más tendría que salir de esa habitación para casarse con un hombre que no amaba.

Shikamaru anunció a todos que Konoha ya los había descubierto, por ello dentro de poco podrían ser atacados por enemigos, así que debían estar alerta ante cualquier posible ataque. El bosque estaba terminando y dentro de poco tiempo se encontrarían en Suna, donde no habían grandes árboles que los protegieran, más bien había solo arena que podía ser vigilada por Gaara, así que correrían ciertos riesgos. Sí no fuera porque el pelirrojo había descubierto su pasadizo secreto del pueblo, podrían entrar por allí, pero debían idear otro plan.

Una extraña sombra los seguía en silencio, todos habían percibido su presencia, salvo Naruto que era más distraído, pero no podían concluir aun si se trataba de un enemigo o alguien más, por lo mismo solo podían guardar silencio y esperar que los atacara. Tras haber cruzado el bosque, se detuvieron entre unos arbustos para ver que hacer. No obstante, Shikamaru sabía que no podía hablar del plan teniendo a alguien más sospechoso entre ellos, por lo mismo aguardó en silencio junto con los demás.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué no nos dices tu plan?- Preguntó confuso el rubio

-Parece que no te has dado cuenta aun- Suspiró Kiba

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?- Miró a todos aturdido

-Qué hay alguien más entre nosotros-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Miró hacía todos lados y comenzó a revisar cada arbusto- Yo no veo nada

Entonces lanzaron un kunai extraño que fue detenido por otro que logró bloquear el ataque hacía el rubio. En menos de un minuto un anbu cayó de lo alto de un árbol, derrotado frente a sus ojos. El rubio miró a todos que estaban igual de confundidos que él ante lo que le había sucedido al enemigo, ¿Quién los había salvado? Fue cuando el chico de cabello azabache y ojos rojos apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa que incluso sorprendió a Naruto.

-Sasuke...-

-Llegué justo a tiempo-

-Es cierto, buen trabajo-Lo felicitó Shikamaru

-Pensé que no vendrías, pero me alegro verte aquí-Sonrió el rubio de ojos celestes

-Sí no hubiera sido por Sasuke, Naruto ya estarías muerto- Rió Kiba- No me dejas de sorprender, eres tan baka, no entiendo como Hinata puede fijarse en ti-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-Rió Sasuke

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están diciendo? No soy baka- Protestó enfadado

-De gustos no hay nada escrito ¿Verdad?-Sonrió Ino y Tenten asintió

-En fin, ahora que estamos todos y no hay nadie que nos observe. Sigamos con el plan-Anunció el moreno.

-¡Sí!-

Gaara se vestía para la ocasión en silencio, mientras Kankuro a su lado miraba pensativo hacía la ventana, no quería casarse, pero no podía contradecir al pelirrojo. De pronto, una extraña águila con un mensaje llamó su atención, al abrir la ventana el ave entró volando majestuosamente para aterrizar en la mesa. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado y extrajo un pequeño papel que venía en él, al leerlo su rostro cambió radicalmente. Cuando el castaño leyó el contenido, comprendió inmediatamente el comportamiento de su hermano y suspiró, no podía creer que Shikamaru Nara había escapado de Konoha sólo por rescatar a su hermanita, eso demostraba lo mucho que la quería, por más que fuera un simple plebeyo tenía un gran corazón, definitivamente era el hombre indicado para la rubia.

Temari se encontraba mirando por la ventana aburrida, no sabía qué hacer para pasar el rato, pero menos quería que el tiempo avanzara, porque no se quería casar. Observó como Gaara hablaba seriamente con unos soldados que parecían prepararse para una batalla, no entendía que sucedía, ni comprendía porqué estaban cerrando todas las puertas del castillo...quizás algo se había salido de control, eso sería perfecto para poder escapar de allí. Salió al pasillo para hablar con Matsuri, de seguro ella sabría porque todos actuaban así, ella era su única amiga en ese castillo, de seguro ella podría responderle, nunca le mentía y menos podría hacerlo ahora. La última vez que la había visto se encontraba en la habitación de Hinata, quizás aun estaba allí, por ello esperanzada caminó hacía dicho lugar para preguntarle, pero sólo encontró a la chica de ojos perla mirando tristemente el espejo con su reflejo.

-¿Qué sucede? Temari-San-

-Venía a hablar con Matsuri acerca de algo, pero veo que no está aquí- Suspiró y luego sonrió- Mi hermano pareciera estar alertando a los guardias de algo, según lo que vi por la ventana hace unos minutos. Podría ser que este incidente, nos ayude a escapar-

-¿Eh? ¿Escapar?- Su corazón saltó deprisa- Pero no sé, seremos fugitivas y..no creo que pueda hacer algo así-

-¿Ni por Naruto?-

-Esto...pues...no lo sé-Se sonrojó

-Ves, podrías hacerlo por Naruto-

-Yo...-

La puerta se abrió de pronto, se trataba de Gaara junto con Hiashi que venían a buscar a las novias para llevarlas al altar, la boda se había adelantado...era una pesadilla para ambas, aun quedaba tiempo, no entendían porqué había tanta prisa. El hombre de ojos perla tomó a su hija del brazo y la acompañó por el pasillo, mientras la rubia miraba enfadada al pelirrojo, su hermano no lograría arrastrarla a dicho lugar, no lo haría, si quería llevársela tenía que ser sobre su cadáver. Gaara no comprendía como la rubia era tan infantil para hacer berrinches incluso en momentos tan cruciales como esos. Suspiró, se veía hermosa debía admitirlo, pero se vería mejor si sonriera, sabía que en esos momentos lo odiaba y que quizás no lo perdonaría jamás, sin embargo todo lo hacía por ella, lo mejor para Temari era estar a lado de un hombre de su mismo nivel social, en ves de quedarse con un plebeyo.

-Vamos Temari-

-No, no iré- Gruñó

-No me hagas las cosas más difíciles-

-¿Yo? Tú me estas haciendo todo difícil, no quiero casarme con él-Se cruzó de brazos- No lo haré-

-No me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza-

-Haz lo que quieras, llevarás mi cadáver entonces- Se sujeto de la cama

-Sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre-

-Así es, soy inmadura ¿Y qué?- Lo miró desafiante- Hay gente que me quiere de esta forma, infantil e inmadura-

-Estas hablando de ese plebeyo ¿Verdad?-Gruñó

-Por supuesto. Pero sabes "Ese plebeyo" como lo llamas, tiene nombre y es una excelente persona, además de ser dulce, divertido, romántico-

-No me importa las cualidades que tenga, él no es para ti. Son de diferentes clases sociales entiende eso-

-¿Porqué estas tan obsesionado con las clases sociales? ¿Es por lo que le sucedió a nuestra madre? ¿O es por otra cosa?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-mmm aparte de adquirir las obsesiones de nuestro padre, no entiendo cuál es tu otro motivo- Susurró entonces pensó en su amiga- Sí no te importaran las clases sociales, podrías tomar en cuenta a Matsuri-

-¿Matsuri? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?-

-¿Nunca te has dado cuenta?- Preguntó confusa- No entiendo como puedes ser tan distraído

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Matsuri..siempre ha estado enamorada de ti-

-Pero ella...es una plebeya y-

-Dejando de lado lo de las clases sociales, ¿Pensarías en ella como algo más?-

-No lo sé- Susurró y luego volvió a mirarla seriamente- Ya es hora de irnos- La tomó del brazo- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo-

-No, espera Gaara-Gruñó- Aun no hemos terminado, espera-

La fuerza de la arena la obligó a soltarse de la cama y ser arrastrada hacía el pasillo. Pensaba que si distraía a Gaara con sus conversaciones, podría convencer a su hermano de retractar su palabra, pero no lo consiguió.

Frente al castillo, escondidos tras unas rocas enormes, se encontraban todos los fugitivos escuchando al moreno dar sus ordenes. Después de haber repasado el plan bien, se prepararon para atacar. Saí voló junto a Tenten y Lee sobre un águila gigante que había dibujado, la castaña lanzaría algunos shuriken desde el aire con explosivos, para distraerlos un momento y aprovechar la oportunidad de entrar para acabar con los guaridas principales. Ino se disfrazaría de una invitada perdida, para distraer a los guardías, mientras Kiba con Akamaru escavarían para entrar por otro lugar. Shino enviaría sus insectos para realizar una plaga en el castillo interno. Chouji crecería para atacar por el frente el castillo. entrarían Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke.

Alrededor del castillo habían tan sólo diez soldados vigilando, por ello Ino siguió con el plan y caminó hacía ellos, vistiendo un traje amarillo arena, para preguntarle algunas cosas. Extrañados miraron como la rubia de ojos celestes aparecía frente a ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Identifíquese, porfavor- Anunció uno de ellos

-Mi nombre es Hikari, vengo como invitada de la novia de Konoha-

-¿Y dónde esta su carruaje?-

-Lo rechacé, porque quería venir caminando, ya que Konoha no queda tan lejos de aquí-Sonrió

-Ya veo...¿Dónde esta su invitación?- Preguntó otro confundido

-La he perdido...-Susurró triste

-¿Y como piensa entrar sin ella?-

-No lo sé, pensé que quizás como ustedes son tan buenos y guapos, me dejarían entrar sin ella-

-No creo que sea posible- La observó uno de cabello negro

-Pero...¿Que haré? Mi amiga Hinata se casa y no puedo perderme su boda- Sus ojos se nublaron, sorprendiendo a todos comenzó a llorar.

-Señorita, no llore- Otros cinco se acercaron preocupados

Kiba y Akamaru aprovecharon la ocasión para cruzar el castillo escavando. Mientras los insectos de Aburame iban entrando por los bordes silenciosamente, para no ser descubiertos.

-Veré si Gaara-Sama acepta-Sonrió uno dándole la espalda para ir a consultarte al Gaara.

-No, espera- Lo tomó del brazo -Gaara-Sama debe estar ocupado-

-E-Es verdad...debe estar por comenzar la boda-

-Pero esto es de suma importancia, debe enterarse- Dijo otro que caminó hacía la puerta

-Por favor espere- Susurró Ino y tocó sus dos dedos indices en forma triangular, para luego hacer su técnica de control de mente, logrando caer de rodillas, preocupando a todos.

-¿Que le sucede?- Se acercó el primero

-Debe estar cansada, debemos hacerla pasar-Sonrió el guardia de ojos grises siendo dominado por Ino

Entre todos tomaron a la rubia para llevarla al interior del castillo. Mientras Saí atacaba en el aire a los soldados que se encontraban supervisando sobre el muro. Tenten lanzó pequeñas bombas de humo para distraer a todos y entrar de un salto junto a Lee, que comenzaron a pelear con todos. Parecían ser miles de soldados que salían unos a otros, ya querían que aparecieran los refuerzos. Fue entonces cuando vio a los insectos de Shino que atacaban a algunos hombres que querían alertar a todo el castillo, y al poco tiempo lograron subir a la superficie Kiba con su perro.

Los hombre de Suna dejaron a la rubia en una banca en el jardín, mientras el soldado de ojos grises los seguía en silencio de regreso a la entrada. Todos hablaban acerca de la boda y otras tonterías, cosas que no le importaban a Ino en absoluto, todo el plan marchaba a la perfección, solo debía de alguna forma acabar con ellos para poder abrirle la entrada a los demás.

-¡Nos atacan!-Gritaron unas voces

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Exclamaron algunos extrañados

-¡Debemos ir a ayudar!- Le dijo uno

-Sí...-Logró decir el chico de ojos grises

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada-Sonrió

-Debemos ir a ayudar- Anunciaron cinco de ellos desapareciendo en una nube

-¿Quienes son?-

-Son Ninjas de Konoha-

-¿De Konoha? Es decir...¿Esa chica esta con ellos?- Miraron hacía atrás confundidos- Debemos ir a acabar con ella, entonces-

-¡No! Esperen- Gritó el chico de ojos grises

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella? ¿O algo así?-

-No, no es eso. No debemos preocuparnos por ella ahora, debemos ir a acabar con los otros-

-Es verdad, vamos- Tres de ellos corrieron a atacar

-¿Y tú no vienes?- Gruñó un chico alto de unos veinte años mirándolo desafiante

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas?-

-Nada, vamos-

-Tú no eres Katsuo, él no actuaría de ese modo-Tomó un kunoichi- ¿Quién eres?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Si sabes de lo que hablo-

Debía salir de ese cuerpo lo más rápido posible, si no quería ser lastimada. El tipo comenzaba a sospechar de ella, es más parecía que quería acabar con ella, aun sabiendo que estaría asesinando a su propio compañero, aunque no debía sorprenderse si en esa época todo podía pasar a costar de proteger a la realeza.

De pronto alguien apareció tras de él amenazándolo con un Kunai, "Detente" logró escuchar el soldado asustado, Ino sonrió al ver a Sai serio, había llegado justo a tiempo. Logró dejarlo inconsciente con un leve golpe, algo que no creía que fuera propio de él, pero en dichos momentos era necesario, aun si se veía un chico pasivo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, gracias-

-Es hora que abras las puerta y te liberes de ese cuerpo-

-Tienes razón-Se dirigió hacía la puerta y intentó tirar de una cadena para abrirla, pero no podía, aun si poseía la fuerza de un hombre en esos momentos

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no es necesario...-No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Saí la ayudó raudamente y logró abrir la puerta-

-Oh...Gracias-Sonrió- Otra vez- Y se sonrojó, aunque en el cuerpo de un hombre comportarse así, se veía mal- Voy a salir de este cuerpo, tendrás que acabar con él ¿Podrás?-

-No te preocupes, me encargaré yo-Apareció Kiba

-Esta bien, ¡Liberación!-

Ino volvió a su cuerpo situado en una banca en el jardin, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Saí de verdad era muy guapo, aun si pensaba que no era tan fuerte, ahora la había sorprendido. Suspiró, no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos, debía concentrarse en seguir con el plan, antes que alguien los descubriera, aunque era obvio que se enterarían todos tarde o temprano, cuando se percataran que nos estaban siendo protegidos, ya que todos habían sido derribados.

El rubio junto a sus dos mejores amigos ingresaron al castillo, todo marchaba perfectamente, como si estuvieran en guerra todos fueron a darle sus informes al moreno. Todos habían derrotado a los soldados perfectamente, el único que había logrado dañar más el castillo había sido Chouji con su gran tamaño. Pero eran pequeños detalles. Entraron al jardín que era lo importante, ahora debían ver como ingresar a la sala de ceremonias, pero para hacerlo debían cruzar el interior. Kiba con Akamaru habían hecho un túnel secreto para caminar por allí, según los cálculos del moreno de cabello castaño saldrían un poco antes de la puerta, pero no podrían asegurar si no hubiesen soldados custodiando todo.

Las dos novias se encontraban ingresando a la ceremonia, Hinata había sido la primera en entrar caminando junto a su padre que miraba seriamente, ella no podía encontrarse más desdichada, no quería casarse...pero no sabía como evitarlo, además Kankuro era una buena persona como para dejarlo plantado. Neji la observaba pensativo desde uno de los asientos, había hablado con ella antes, diciéndole que sí ella quería acabar con la boda, él haría lo posible por rescatarla, aun si le costara el puesto del Clan Hyuega. Pero ella se mostraba insegura e indecisa ante que decisión tomar, y ya se encontraba a minutos de entregarse a otro hombre, debía pensar rápido. Luego de situarse al lado de Kankuro que fingió una sonrisa al verla, llegó el momento de la rubia que no podía fingir nada, no quería casarse y había amenazado a su hermano que si no detenía todo ahora, iba a hacer un escándalo, solo debía encontrar el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Kiba junto con los demás caminaban a través de un túnel subterráneo, se sentían tontos por no haber pasado por allí en un principio, en ves de esperar que Ino les abriera la puerta, pero podrían ocupar ese mismo camino para poder escapar, ya que los dirigiría al interior del bosque.

-¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?- Preguntó el rubio confuso

-Por supuesto, Akamaru me lo notificó-

-Mis insectos también lo confirman-

-Esta bien-Suspiró el rubio-¿Cuanto falta?-

-Pocos, dentro de 15 minutos estaremos allí-

-No podemos tardar mucho, debemos impedir esas bodas-

-Parece un niño pequeño-Rió Tenten

-Así es, siempre actuando tan infantil-Gruñó Ino

-¡No soy infantil! Diles algo Shikamaru-

-Dejen de molestar a Naruto- Suspiró Shikamaru- Le cuesta madurar-

-Es verdad-Susurró el azabache

-¿Eh? Son amigos buenos para nada-

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Preguntó extrañado Lee- Parece una voz del más allá que esta dictando algo.

-mmm parece ser un religioso- Comentó Saí

-Así parece- Susurró Shino conociendo ese tipo de palabras- Parece que estamos cerca de la capilla-

-Debemos salir entonces-Sentenció el moreno

Kiba salió subió a la superficie de un salto, creando una apertura para que los demás pudieran entrar. "Nara, tenemos un problema" Susurró Kiba, viéndose rodeado de soldados que lo miraban con enfado. Todos salieron aturdidos y se encontraron con la multitud rodeándolos. El rubio rió nervioso sabiendo a que se refería Kiba con el problema que tenían, todos miraron al moreno suplicantes para que ideara un plan rápido para que pudieran salir de allí, pero él solo guardaba silencio pensativo. Luego de unos minutos anunció que debían dispersarse, no le iba a dar ordenes a nadie, ya que confiaba en las capacidades de cada uno y sabía que podrían lograr enfrentar a todos. Dicha confianza en ellos, logró impulsarlos a dar lo mejor de cada uno. Sasuke utilizó su Sharingan para amenazar a todos y luchó con su kunai, mientras Tenten con Ino lo hacían a su manera esquivando los ataques de los enemigos por otro lado, Shino y Kiba como siempre participaban juntos, Saí logró coordinarse con Lee, y Chouji logró derribar a todos tras escuchar un insulto proveniente de ellos, lo habían llamado "Gordo". Quedando el moreno y el rubio solos contra cuatro, Naruto sonrió haciendo un Jutsu de clones, mientras Shikamaru a su espalda realizaba sus técnicas.

-Nos queda poco, Shikamaru-Sonrió

-Tienes razón, debemos acabar pronto con ellos-

-Sí, sería injusto fracasar después de todo nuestro esfuerzo y el apoyo de los demás-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Por lo mismo, creo que debes correr-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que ve tu primero, yo te alcanzo- Sonrió

-¿Lograras hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, todo por Hinata-

-Esta bien, nos vemos-

El moreno corrió hacía la puerta de una pequeña iglesia, derribando cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo. Aun sí habían más soldados en el interior, los detendría, porque amaba a la rubia y no permitiría que se casara con otro hombre que no fuera él. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era problemático, lo sabía más que nadie, pero por esa mujer problemática estaba dispuesto a hacer todo. Suspiró de cansancio cuando logró llegar a la pequeña puerta dorada, finalmente había llegado...esperaba que no fuera tarde, solo el tipo de sujetos estúpidos entraba por la puerta principal, pero él sería ese tipo de persona esta vez.

La puerta se abrió de repente, todos miraron extrañados hacía atrás ¿Quién podría ser capaz de interrumpir tal acontecimiento? La rubia pensaba que aquel momento era el indicado para escapar, ya que estaban todos distraídos en el recién llegado, pero no esperaba que ese invitado desconocido fuera el hombre que amaba. Hasta que Hinata le sonrió, entonces supo de inmediato que se trataba de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Gruñó Tsunade

-Es de mala educación venir sin ser invitado- Habló Gaara mirándolo con odio- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?-

-He venido por Temari-

-Shika...-Susurró la rubia sorprendida, no pensaba que él sería capaz de hacer todo eso por ella, de estar allí en ese lugar y en ese momento para rescatarla.

-¿Como pudiste entrar así? ¿Has tenido la osadía de acabar con todos mis soldados tú solo?-Gruñó Gaara

"No ha venido solo" Dijo una voz que todos reconocían a la perfección, se trataba del rubio que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica de ojos perla que lo observaba sonrojada, al fin había llegado, había tardado con los últimos soldados, pero lo había logrado después de todo. Tsunade lo miraba con ira, ¿Cómo era capaz de enfrentar a los de su misma línea real? Con tal atrevimiento sería castigado de por vida, y por supuesto no sería rey de konoha ni ahora en mil años.

-Hinata, he venido por ti. Sé la verdad y no permitiré que te cases con alguien que no quieres- Miró a Hanabi que se encontraba sonriendo levemente en un asiento junto a Neji- Para eso estoy yo-

-Naruto me sorprende que hayas venido a acompañar a este plebeyo, aun considerando que yo te creía un gran amigo-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Lo siento Gaara, pero al igual como tengo amigos como tú, también tengo otros que necesitaban mi ayuda- Sonrió- Además de que yo tenía asuntos pendientes con Hinata-

-Pero no entiendo como ustedes dos fueron capaces de derrotar a todos los soldados del castillo- Murmuró Sakura confundida

-No estamos solos-Sonrió el moreno

-¿Quién más ha venido?-Preguntó confundida Shizune

De pronto la puerta se abrió extrañamente, entonces apareció el azabache preguntando si necesitaban refuerzos. Sakura dejó escapar su nombre en un susurro, cuando él la miró, se sonrojó un momento y luego desvió su mirada para fingir que no se alegraba de verlo, porque no tenía porqué estarlo después de todo lo que había pasado.

La rubia de ojos verdes quiso correr hacía el moreno para abrazarlo, pero no lo logró fue interrumpida por el brazo de Gaara que la obligó a detenerse.

-Temari- Susurró el moreno caminando hacía ella

-¡Detente!- Gritó Gaara creando una pared de arena para evitar que se encontraran

-Gaara, entiendo que no soy del tipo de personas que quieres cerca de tu hermana, porque es cierto no pertenezco a la misma clase, pero no porque no lo sea significa que no la haré feliz-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Apartó la arena de él- ¿Puedes apostarlo?-

-No me gusta apostar, es muy problemático-Suspiró y luego dirigió su mirada seria hacía él- Pero te lo puedo demostrar-

-Pierdes tu tiempo en convencerme, Gaara-

"No quería llegar a esto, pero" Susurró, para luego hacer una señal hacía una ventana y lograr que alguien lanzara una bomba de humo que provocó que muchos salieran a toser al jardín. Gaara se cubrió los ojos enfadado, intentando identificar a su hermana entre la neblina, pero no lo consiguió, ya no estaba.

Sakura tosía sin control, no entendía quién había hecho eso, pero ahora ese no es el problema, sino era salir de allí lo más pronto posible. En medio de la niebla, observó los ojos rojos del azabache que parecían brillar entre las tinieblas, en un raudo movimiento la tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar.

Neji se aseguró que Hanabi y Hiashi escaparan a salvo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía su prima mayor ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? El moreno no era de los que tiraba bombas de humo para escaparse, eso pertenecía a otra persona...Tenten ¿Acaso ella también se encontraba allí? Activó su Byakugan y logró encontrar a Hinata que era tomada en brazos por el rubio, aun si era un poco descuidado de su parte dejarlos marchar, sabía que estaría mejor a su lado que en ese lugar.

Todos se encontraron en el interior del bosque, tras haber recorrido juntos el túnel secreto que había preparado Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari iban tomados de la mano, la rubia esbozaba una gran sonrisa, ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado que el moreno la rescataría de la boda y además se casaría con ella, estaba realmente feliz. Hinata dormía plácidamente en los brazos del rubio, mientras Kiba y Shino los seguían confusos. Saí charlaba con Ino, nadie sabía que cosas podrían tener en común, pero hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Chouji comía algunos queque que había robado de la cocina junto con Lee, Sasuke y Sakura se miraban sin decir nada.

-Sasuke-Kun...¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me han pedido que los ayudara y he venido-

-Ya veo...-Susurró y intentó soltarse de su mano- Gracias por salvarme de la bomba de humo, pero debo regresar-

-No es necesario que lo hagas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No tengo tiempo para explicarlo ahora, vamos-

-¿Eh? ¿A donde?-

-Lejos de aquí-

-Pero...-

-Confía en mi, Sakura-

Ella asintió nerviosa, mientras seguía al azabache que caminaba con los demás. Tras de ellos caminaba la castaña de dos coletas lastimada, al parecer había sido herida por un kunai extraño que apareció de la nada, y ahora sangraba su brazo izquierdo. No había visto a Neji, pero por lo menos todo el plan había salido perfectamente. De pronto se sintió cansada y comenzó a ver borroso, no entendía que le sucedía...quizás era por la herida que le estaba quitando energías. Suspiró, debía avanzar, pero apenas podía ver a los demás.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-¿Eh? Neji-Susurró sorprendida al ver al castaño con un kimono negro

-No te ves bien, Tenten-

-Pues...-

-Necesitas verte esa herida- La observó preocupado

-¿Esto? No es nada-Fingió una sonrisa que se volvió en mueca

-Si no detienes la hemorragia podrías desmayarte-

-No creo que sea tan grave-

-Vamos- Tomó su mano

-¿Qué haces? Neji-

-Te ayudo a seguir a los demás-

-Pero...pensé que te quedarías con tu clan-

-No, solo había venido por la seguridad de Hinata-Sama...ahora no es necesaria mi presencia-

Los dos castaños caminaron siguiendo a los demás, que no tenían idea a donde se dirigían, solo sabían que debían escapar de allí lo más pronto posible. Después de varias horas corriendo, se detuvieron para preguntarle al moreno a donde se dirigían, claramente no podrían regresar a Konoha, ya que todos los estarían buscando. Pero como no tenía donde más ir, Shikamaru pensó en el Castillo encantado, dicho lugar era desconocido para los demás habitantes de Konoha, por ellos nadie sería capaz de buscarlos allí. El problema sería como llegar a él sin cruzar la entrada principal, mientras el moreno pensaba, la rubia sonrió de la nada diciéndoles que conocía un atajo para aparecer en él sin ser visto por los demás, ruta que Hinata también conocía, pero aun dormía profundamente sin percatarse que se encontraban lejos de Suna escapando como fugitivos.

Continuará...

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que bien**_

_**Claramente este no es el final de la historia, sino que es el penúltimo capitulo.**_

_**Lamento la demora, espero que sea de su agrado y corregiré los errores después. **_

_**Comenten onegaiii**_

_**No sé cuando actualizaré **_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Sayonara**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas del autor: Konichiwa! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien. Arigato por pasarse y comentar**_

_**Lamento informarles que este no es el último capitulo para quienes lo esperaban, ya que aun faltan muchas cosas por suceder y ahora en este preciso momento no puedo continuarlo. Pero esta semana les prometo que sin falta subiré el último. Sí no tuviera clases mañana, lo haría ahora mismo. Cuídense! Comenten onegai!**_

_**Sayonara**_

"**Capitulo 22-Fugitivos"**

Todos seguían a Temari que caminaba a grandes pasos por en medio de unas rocas rodeadas de arbustos, no entendían que tramaba la rubia, pero sí el moreno confiaba en ella, los demás también lo harían. De pronto se detuvo frente a un río muy profundo de color celeste que para estar abandonado permanecía en perfecto estado, lo cuál era extraño para todos porque parecía que ningún pez disfrutaba de él, estaba completamente deshabitado. La rubia en frente de todos rompió parte de su vestido, de manera que quedara más corto de lo que era, todos los hombres la miraban aturdidos sin comprender que estaba haciendo, mientras el moreno intentaba protegerla de las miradas de sus compañeros pervertidos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-La observó el moreno sonrojado

-¿Porqué? Ah...le corté algunas partes porque me impedirían nadar perfectamente-

-¿Eh? ¿Nadar?- Preguntaron todos confundidos

-Sí, debajo de este río hay una entrada que nos llevará a Konoha sin tener que pasar por la entrada-

-mmm pero no logro comprender por donde saldremos- Murmuró Shino, intentando recordar todos los lugares de Konoha posibles.

-Por el castillo mágico- Sonrió Temari

-Pero no recuerdo haber visto un río dentro de ese castillo-Susurró el moreno confundido

-¿Castillo mágico? ¿De qué hablan?-Los miró Kiba incredulo

-Creo haber escuchado de él en algún libro- Razonó Tenten intentando recordar el relato

-Sí, existe un libro que cuenta esa leyenda-Asintió Temari-Y es real-

-No creo mucho en esas leyendas, la ciencia ha demostrado otras cosas- Shino habló defendiendo la ciencia de la ficción.

-No es sólo una leyenda, es real- Gruñó Temari

-Estoy de acuerdo con Aburame, es extraño creer en eso- Habló Sasuke- ¿Qué opinas? Sakura-

-mmm pues...puede tener razón Temari-San-

-Yo creo en esas leyendas-Sonrió Tenten- Así que tienes mi apoyo. Y no es que lo diga porque Temari se parezca a mi en algunas cosas-

-Gracias Sakura, Tenten-Sonrió la rubia victoriosa, los hombres era normal que no creyeran en ese típo de cosas infantiles quizás, pero en cambio las mujeres tenían más imaginación.

Mientras todos discutian acerca de si ese lugar era cierto o no, el rubio no podía escuchar muy bien de que hablaban sus compañeros, ya que descansaba a los pies de un árbol con Hinata apoyada en su hombro, como aun no despertaba la había dejado en ese lugar al principio junto a él, pero termino apoyandóse en él sin saber cómo. Llevaba muchas horas sin despertar, comenzaba a preocuparle, considerando que la bomba de humo no producía dichos efectos, pero Neji lo tranquilizaba diciendóle que los desmayos de su prima eran de larga dureción después de grandes impresiones.

Con el ruido que había en dicho lugar, la chica de ojos perla abrió los ojos aturdida ¿De dónde provenían esas voces?. Identifico a sus amigos discutiendo frente a un río, parecía una disputa de hombres contra mujeres, pero no sabía de qué. Salvo Shikamaru que era el único que parecía apoyar a Temari de los chicos. Sintió un aroma agradable cerca de ella, un aroma que conocía muy bien, pero no entendía donde estaba, entonces se percató que estaba apoyada sobre alguien. Se levantó confusa y notó que entre sus amigos no se encontraba el rubio, podría ser que acaso él...¿Era quién se encontraba a su lado? Miró hacía su lado sonrojada y vió que efectivamente era de ese modo, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacía ella de forma pensativa un momento, pero después esbozó una gran sonrisa "Hinata, al fin has despertado" logró decir el dueño de los ojos celestes. Pero ella no logró formular nada, seguía confundida acerca de todo, los desmayos aveces le provocaban eso, como leve perdida de memoria que le impedía recordar que había sucedido. Analizó la situación en silencio, entonces recordó la boda y se vió a ella misma aun con ese vestido, pero su peinado había vuelto a la normalidad, ahora caía sobre sus hombros como siempre. Fuecuando recordó todo, las frases que el moreno le había dedicado a su amiga y las palabras que le había dicho el rubio a ella...claro ella se había desmayado no por la bomba de humo que habían lanzado, sino por la impresión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hinata ¿Estás bien?-

-S-Sí...ya recordé todo-Se sonrojó, no sabía como reaccionar ante dicho acto del rubio, ni mucho menos sabía si debía hablar o callar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, sentía que prefería volver a desmayarse que tener que ver esos ojos celestes tan cerca. Lo amaba más que a nada, pero era tan insegura sobre que hacer-

-¿Lo habías olvidado? Después de todo lo que hice- Bufó el rubio como un niño pequeño

-Sí, lo siento-Susurró

-Era una broma-Sonrió y deslizó su brazo por su espalda- No tienes que disculparte-

-E-Esto...yo- Sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder, Naruto la estaba abrazando...¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos? Intentaba decir algo, pero él la miraba con tanta atención que no sabía qué- Gracias por rescatarme, Naruto-Kun-

-No es nada-Sonrió- No lo hice como deber, lo hice porque realmente quería. Hinata quizás este no es el momento, pero yo-

-Sí, este no es el momento indicado- Interrumpió Kiba- Hinata que bueno que has despertado, debemos hacer algunas cosas-

-¿Eh? Kiba estaba apunto de-Gruñó Naruto colorado- ¿No ves que estabamos hablando un tema serio?-

-Ya llegará el momento para declararse-Rió Kiba- Ahora debemos continuar-

Tanto Hinata como el rubio se volvieron completamente colorados ante la insinuación de Kiba, mientras los demás se reían. Aun si Kiba había interrumpido algo tan importante, tenía razón debían avanzar pronto si no querían ser descubiertos por los de Suna. Contando el tiempo que les quedaba para estar a salvo y las otras alternativas que tenían, lo más seguro para todos era nadar por el río para llegar a ese Castillo Violeta que todos hablaban. La rubia fue la primera en lanzarle al agua, aun si estaba helada, se lanzó raudamente y comenzó a descender. Luego la siguió Shikamaru que como estaba con ropa liviana, solo tuvo que arrojar sus zapatos lejos para no hundirse y no dejar huellas de que habían huído por allí. Sakura y Hinata tuvieron que hacer algo similar a Temari, ya que como usaban vestidos elegantes no era muy liviano para cruzar el río. Y así todos fueron todos siguiendo a la princesa de Suna. Sólo algunos fueron capaces de nadar con la ropa que tenían, otros tuvieron que sacarse algunas prendas.

El túnel fue largo y eterno para quienes no tenían mucha química con el agua o no eran capaces de resistir mucho la respiración. Naruto sostenia la mano de Hinata para que no le sucediera nada, aunque para Neji era preocupante ya que su prima podía desmayarse. Tenten iba a su lado en silencio, extrañamente la herida parecía estarse recuperando en dicho lugar, como si el río fuera mágico o tuviera grandes propiedades que le permitieran sanar más rápido.

Temari parecía una sirena en el agua, la forma en como se movía le sorprendía a Shikamaru, para ser una princesa de arena, era muy buena nadando. Parecía que aun faltaban muchas cosas por descubrir de la rubia de ojos verdes y tendría tiempo suficiente para hacerlo si quería estar a su lado toda la vida.

Lee estuvo obligado a nadar con su mismo traje verde, ya que nadie quería verlo en ropa interior, además que no fue tanto problema porque no pesaba.

Después de unos minutos, lograron ver a lo lejos una luz que indicaba que muy pronto saldrían de dicho túnel, Temari dibujó una sonrisa que le indicó al moreno que estaban cerca, no tenía la menor idea de por donde saldrían, porque no conocía el castillo violeta completo, pero confiaba en ella más que a nada. Se aproximaron hacía la luz cegadora y efectivamente lograron salir hacía un valle extraño, era tan verde y tan hermoso, rodeado de grandes árboles de cerezo que Lee llegó a creer que habrían muerto y ahora se encontraban en el paraíso. Todos se sentaron en el césped para descansar, estaban tan agotados, pero al parecer había valido la pena. Hinata se levantó en silencio y miró a su alrededor, conocía perfectamente ese lugar, era donde solía jugar con su amiga a las escondidas, extrañaba estar ahí. Habían pasado años desde que no estaba allí, pero como estaba todo en tan buen estado, pareciera que hubieran sido solo días. Es cierto que siempre cuidaban del castillo, pero ese lugar estaba atrás de él, rodeado por unos fuertes árboles que le impedían saber en que estado se encontraba.

-Hinata ¿Recuerdas este lugar?-Le sonrió Temari

-Sí, como si fuera ayer-Tomó aire- Se siente bien estar de vuelta-

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó extrañado Kiba- Este lugar es realmente extraño-

-¿Extraño? Encuentro que esa no es la palabra indicada, es más bien hermoso-Sonrió Tenten estirando los brazos como si fuera a volar.

-Nos encontramos en el castillo mágico-

-Es verdad, es encantador- Sonrió Sakura- Pero me sorprende nunca haber oído hablar de él-

-¿Ni siquiera en la leyenda?-Preguntó extrañada Temari

-No, no soy muy buena para leer libros-Rió nerviosa la chica de ojos jade

-mmm ¿Nadie más sabe acerca de este lugar?-Preguntó el azabache pensativo

-No, era un secreto entre Hina-Chan y yo. Luego se enteraron Shika y Naruto, por supuesto-

-Ya veo, entonces si estamos aquí ¿Nadie nos encontrará?-

-Eso espero-

-Yo creo que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre-Opinó Sakura- Al menos yo debo regresar-

-Sakura, somos fugitivas ahora ¿No lo recuerdas?-Le dijo su amiga de ojos celestes

-Lo sé, pero mis padres deben estar preocupados y Tsunade-Sama debe estar molesta. Al igual como sus padres deben estarlo-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, sí volvemos obligaran a Hinata-Chan a casarse- Gruñó Naruto tomando la mano de la chica de ojos perla- Y eso no lo permitiré-

-Sakura tiene razón-Suspiró Shikamaru- No los obligaré a vivir siempre en este castillo, ya que tal como ella dice todos deben estar preocupados por ustedes, pero si estaremos unos días hasta que pase la alarma-

-Shikamaru, nosotros si podemos, nuestros padres entenderán- Habló Ino junto a Chouji

-No quiero que tengan problemas con sus padres por mi culpa-

-Yo si lo haré, por Hinata seré capaz de todo-

-¿Y no has pensado en Tsunade-Sama?-

-Con todo lo que he hecho ya me desheredó del trono-

-Lo siento, Naruto-Kun-Susurró triste Hinata

-No te preocupes- Tomó sus dos manos- Tú eres más importante que mi reino-

-Naruto-Kun yo-

-En fin, si nos vamos a quedar aquí entonces debemos buscar todo lo necesario-Sonrió Kiba

-Lo has hecho nuevamente-Gruñó el rubio

-¿Hacer qué?- Lo miró confundido y se percató que su amiga estaba colorada- Ah es verdad, interrumpí tu declaración nuevamente, lo siento-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya verás, Kiba-Lo miró con odio el rubio

-Kiba tiene razón- El moreno de una coleta miró a todos- Sí nos vamos a quedar aquí algunos días, debemos buscar todo lo necesario. Por ello, necesitamos ayuda de las personas que conocen este lugar a la perfección, es decir Temari y Hinata- Miró a ambas, pero más le gustó mirar a la rabia de ojos verdes que aun si tenía su vestigo rasgado y empapado por haber nadado, no se cansaba a apreciarla- Necesito que nos digan dónde podemos encontrar comida y sí hay habitaciones suficientes o debemos pensar en otra cosa-

-Bien, te lo diremos- Habló la rubia- En este castillo hay muchas habitaciones, pero no creo que estén en muy buen estado, ya que-

-¿Eh? Pero sí cuando vinimos con Hinata habían dos habitaciones en perfecto estado, pero en la que estaba Hinata era como matrimonial porque logramos dormir-No logró terminar todo su relato, ya que descubrió que todos lo miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa y entonces se percató que debería haberse quedado callado.

-¿Vinieron juntos?- Habló Neji con una venita en su cabeza ¿Acaso él había dormido con su prima? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso?-

-N-No es lo que crees, Neji-niisan- Intentó explicarse Hinata, pero ya todos los miraban y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- Fue ese día que discutí con mi padre, vine a este lugar y Naruto después vino a verme-

-Pero al parecer pasaron la noche aquí, así que no tienes como fundamentarte Hinata-Interrumpió Kiba divertido ante la cara de su compañera-

-¿Es cierto Hinata?- La molestó Ino

-¡Ino-Chan!- Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo-Nosotros solo-

-Oh Naruto-Kun pasó la noche con Hinata- Se sorprendió Lee mirando al rubio que estaba colorado

-Ya entiendo todo- Habló el azabache

-No deben pensar así de Hinata, Naruto debe ser el culpable-Opinó Sakura alado del azabache

-Es cierto- Asintió Saí

-No es lo que creen, no sucedió nada, solo dormimos- Gruñó el rubio

-Aun si fuera así, no deberiamos entrometernos, Neji- Rió nerviosa Tenten de que el castaño cometiera una locura.

-Opino que deberiamos dejar este tema para después- Dijo Chouji- No me queda comida y muero de hambre-

-Chouji tiene razón, debemos seguir escuchando a Temari-

-Gracias Shika-Sonrió la rubia para seguir con su relato. Aun si tenía curiosidad de saber que había sucedido con su amiga y el rubio, debían organizarse primero porque muy pronto llegaría la noche- Como les decía, hay tres habitaciones principales, una como efectivamente dijo Naruto es la matrimonial de una cama grande, mientras que las otras dos son pequeñas. Pero además tenemos las habitaciones de los sirvientes que son cuatro, que son más pequeñas que las recién mencionadas-

-mmm ya veo, entonces creo que en la matrimonial alcanzan tres personas ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-Asintió

-Bien, entonces en esa deben dormir tres chicas-

-Podrían ser Sakura, Ino y Tenten- Opinó Temari- Yo podría dormir con Hinata en la habitación rosa-

-Tienes razón, eso quiere decir que nos quedan cinco-

-Yo no quiero dormir con ninguno de ustedes- Gruñó Naruto

-No necesitas mencionarlo, todos sabemos con quién pensabas dormir en verdad-Sonrió Sasuke

-Así es-Sonrió Kiba

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están insinuando? Bakas-

-Naruto- Habló Shikamaru

-¿Qué?-

-Tú podrías dormir en la primera habitación de sirvientes junto a Sasuke, ya que hay dos camas separadas-

-¿Porqué debo dormir con él?- Protestó el rubio

-Bien, en la segunda Shino y Saí - Los miró y al verlos asentir, prosiguió-En la tercera Neji y Lee-

-Está bien-Sonrió Lee

-Y finalmente Kiba con Chouji- Musitó, no podía dejar a Saí con Chouji, si llegaba a tratarlo de gordo despertarían a todos.

-¿Y dónde dormiras tú?-

-Lo haré en la habitación individual azul, así podré estar vigilando constantemente sin molestar a nadie. Bien, ahora que tenemos todo esto listo, debemos dividirnos para encontrar provisiones-

-E-En el jardín hay algunos árboles frutales- Opinó Hinata nerviosa- Pueden buscar allí y creo que hay otras cosas aun en buen estado en el castillo-

-Muy bien, Hinata-Sonrió Shikamaru- Debemos dividirnos-

Todos siguieron atentamente las instucciones de Shikamaru y se dispersaron por el bosque para cada uno ir a hacer un labor. Las chicas se encargarían del castillo, mientras que los chicos buscarían comida y explorarian los alrededores.

El manto de la noche cubrió el cielo, dejando ir al sol para que la hermosa luna llena saliera a iluminarlos. Tras haber cenado, todos se habían dispersado, ya sea a descansar o a hacer otras cosas.

Temari admiraba las estrellas en un balcón, sintiendo el canto de los grillos a la distancia, mientras una fuerte brisa la envolvía en el silencio. Respiró hondo, sabía que no podían ser fugitivos toda la vida, ya que Gaara no se cansaría jamás de buscarla, de eso estaba más que segura, pero tampoco sabía como conseguir que él aceptara su amor por el moreno. Era tan díficil, aun si Shikamaru pertenecía a un gran clan de Konoha, el pelirrojo no lo aceptaría, ya que diría que el Clan Nara siempre habían sido dependientes del reino y sólo tenían derecho a estar en trabajos miserables. Pero a ella no le importaba lo que él pensaba, ella amaba a Shikamaru tal como era, no le importaba si no era de su mismo nivel social, solo debía que lo amaba más que a nada y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

El viento comenzó a jugar con su cabello, se sentía tan bien estar allí, ese castillo siempre era el lugar perfecto para pasar malos momentos, porque dicho lugar la hacía sentirse libre de su destino y no obligada a tener que obedecer en todo a Gaara.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó alguien a su espalda

-No es nada- Sonrió, no necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba, era justo aquel chico en el que tanto pensaba.

-¿Segura?- Rodeó su cintura para besar sus labios- Sí es por tu hermano, no te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo-Al ver su mirada pensativa, la abrazó- Te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien. Si es necesario huir toda la vida, lo haremos-

-Es que no podemos hacer eso siempre, Shika-Suspiró- No sería una decisión racional, no podríamos vivir tranquilos-

-¿Racional? Es extraño oír eso de ti-Bromeó, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron serios- Pero tienes razón, no es una buena estrategia, debemos pensar en algo más.

-He pensado en que lo mejor sería hablar con él-

-No creo que esa sea una buena solución tampoco- Tomó su mano- Podría encerrarte y lo sabes-

-Sí, pero pienso que si le digo que de verdad te amo, podría persuadirlo y quizás nos deje vivir en paz-

-No conozco muy bien a Gaara, pero tengo la impresión que no te dejará huir tan fácilmente, así que hablarle lo sería una buena opción-

-Pareciera que se hubieran intercambiado los papeles-Rió

-¿Porqué?-

-Ahora yo soy la racional que desea no pelear y tú eres el irracional que quiere huír-

-Tienes razón, no sé en que momento sucedió- Se rascó la cabeza- Creo que me contageaste tu espiritu aventurero y libre-

-Lo mismo me sucedió contigo-Sonrió

Se miraron un momento en silencio y luego volvieron a presionar sus labios con dulzura. Aun si corría una fuerte corriente de aire entre ellos, no les importaba porque querían estar de ese modo juntos bajo el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna que los observaba. Ese beso había conseguido detener el tiempo en dicho lugar, logrando hacerlos olvidar en que época se encontraban y a qué clase social pertenecían. Sólo sabían que eran dos enamorados que lucharían a toda costa por permanecer de ese modo.

Sentada en la pileta de agua se encontraba Hinata observando como unas pequeñas aves disfrutaban bañarse en ella sin importarles el mundo en el que vivían, siendo completamente libres, no dependíendo de nada ni de nadie. Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se mojó el cabello, se sentía sofocada, era una sensación psicológica lo sabía, pero necesitaba despejarse. Lucía un vestido celeste que había conseguido en un baúl que había en una de las habitaciones, se sentía mucho mejor en él, en ves de usar ese vestido de novia en el que no había sido feliz. No podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación, parecía haber estar viviendo una de esas novelas de príncesas que leía cuando era apenas una niña, donde un hermoso príncipe la rescataba...

Un rostro se reflejo en el agua, se sonrojó al encontrarse con sus ojos, sintió como su corazón latía desesperadamente al darse cuenta que ahora se había sentado a su lado. Volteó nerviosa y efectivamente se encontró con el principe de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes con el que tanto había soñado. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y sintió deseos de desmayarse, pero no, si hacía eso sólo arruinaría ese perfecto momento. Lo escuchó decir su nombre y suspirar, no sabía qué decir, solo sentía como su corazón brincaba y brincaba no sabía si de felicidad o de nervios, parecía querer huír de ella. Incluso su estomago estaba en su contra, sentía algo extraño que siempre la molestaba cuando él aparecía, era como una especie de cosquilleo. Aquel joven le ocasionaba todo aquello cuando estaba cerca de ella mirandola de esa forma, al principio creía estar enferma o algo así, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrarse a sentir dichas sensaciones y entonces descubrió que no era ninguna enfermedad extraña ni un virus que la atormentaba, sino que era amor...así es, estaba enamorada de Naruto.

-Hinata-Volvió a decir su nombre, parecía ignorarlo y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- Tenemos que hablar-Al verla asentir sonrojada, prosiguió- Y-Yo...nunca he hecho esto antes, así que no sé como comenzar- Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperado, como pidiendole a gritos que le dijera todo, ya no podía perder más tiempo-Yo...Te amo- Logró decirlo por fin.

-Naruto-Kun-Susurró completamente sonrojada- ¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si te gustaba alguien?-

-S-Sí-

-En ese entonces ya te quería-

-¿Eh? Es decir que esa persona que decías que ya amaba a alguien ¿Se trataba de mi?-Se sonrojó, ella pensaba que se trataba de otras chica.

-Sí-Asintió tomando sus manos- En áquel entonces yo también pensé que hablabas de otra persona, incluso sentí envidia de ese chico por haber podido conquistarte-

-¿De verdad te sentiste así?-Se sonrojó y al verlo asentir, sintió su corazón latir- S-Siempre habías sido tú, desde siempre-

-Lo sé, he sido un idiota-Susurró- Lo siento-

-No debes disculparte, yo también he sido una distraída-Sonrió nerviosa

-Sabes desde el primer momento en que te ví sentí algo extraño en mi que nunca había sentido, como si me hubieras flechado. Sí puede sonar un poco cursi, pero es verdad. Recuerdo cuando nos presentaron en el baile real, eramos niños, no recuerdo exactamente que edad teniamos. Pero en ese entonces llevabas el cabello corto-Sonrió- Siempre he tenido una duda al respecto a eso-

-¿Cuál?-Se sorprendió que recordara aun ese día

-¿Nosotros vinimos a este lugar ese día? Puede sonar loco e irracional, como diría Shikamaru-La miró seriamente-Pero yo recuerdo haber venido aquí antes, contigo y alguien más-

-Con Shikamaru y Temari-Sonrió- Pensé que no lo recordabas-

-Entonces ¿No fue un sueño?-

-No, fue después de que te presentaran como el príncipe de Konoha. Como eramos niños no les molestaba a los adultos si no estabamos presentes en la comida, por ello todos fuimos a jugar al jardín. Yo me encontraba conTemari-San que llevaba el libro de la leyenda de este castillo en sus manos. Shikamaru y tú se acercaron a preguntarnos de qué se trataba dicho libro, ya que habían oído nuestra charla y les parecía interesante. Entonces ella les contó nuestro secreto, que conociamos dicho castillo encantado y que sí querían podían acompañarnos-

-Claro, ya lo recuerdo-Sonrió- Cuando vine a buscarte, me pareció haber estado aquí antes. Ya entiendo porque-

-Sí-

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió en el momento en que sus manos se separaron, no sabían que decir, aun sí ya habían confesado sus sentimientos, no sabían cuál era el siguiente paso. Naruto tenía grandes planes con ella, pero no sabía si era el momento indicado para plantearselos, además sabiendo como era Hinata de timida, quizás su idea sería un poco precipitada. Pero debía intentarlo. Tomó aire y se levantó para observarla. Entonces se percató que no tenía nada para darle, se incó de rodillas para cortar una rosa roja que crecía en el césped y se quedó de esa forma mirandola.

-¿Qué sucede? Naruto-Kun-Se sonrojó, esa posición la conocía, la había visto en diversas ocasiones y sólo significaba una cosa.

-Hinata, sé que es muy apresurado talvez esto, pero yo no puedo permitir que alguien más quiera apartarte de mi lado. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, te amo más que a nada, por eso yo...quiero saber sí- Le mostró la rosa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Vio como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y se levantaba, por un momento pensó que saldría corriendo, pero no fue así, ella le pidió que se levantará, obedeció sin decir una palabra, sólo tuvo el impulso de entregarle la rosa, ella recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, examinandola entre sus manos como sí en ella pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dicho momento. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, nunca antes se había declarado ni mucho menos le había propuesto matrimonio a alguien, así que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Lo siento por no responder a tu propuesta, es que...realmente me has sorprendido, ha sido todo tan repentino que-

-No debes disculparte, la culpa es mía, yo apresuré demasiado las cosas- Susurró triste- Mejor olvidemonos de esto-

-N-No quise decir eso- Dejó la rosa sobre la pileta- Lo que realmente quiero decir es que me has sorprendido tanto que me has dejado sin palabras, pensé que quizás estaba soñando despierta, pero al lastimarme con una pequeña espina, me he dado cuenta que es verdad- Rió nerviosa, mostrando como su dedo indice sangraba levemente.

-Te has lastimado por mi culpa- Vió su dedo preocupado- Lo siento, no debí dartela yo solo-

-No es nada-Bebió de su propia sangre para que sanara

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Estas sangrando- Iba a seguir insistiendo, pero recordó que debía dejarla hablar.

-N-Naruto-Logró decir por primera vez bien su nombre, lo que dejó al rubio confundido. Estaba tan nerviosa que sabía que si seguía parada podría desmayarse, así que volvió a sentarse en la pileta para decirlo mejor- Respecto a lo que me preguntaste, yo...acepto-

-¿Eso quiere decir qué tú?-

"Sí, quiero casarme contigo" Logró decir, dedicandóle una sonrisa timida, no le importaba sentir que sus mejillas se estuvieran tiñendo de rojo, porque estaba feliz al fin lo había dicho. Entonces sintió como el chico de ojos celestes la abrazaba con ternura, sus manos temblaron un momento, pero luego consiguieron abrazarlo también a él, no era como aquellos abrazos que se habían dado antes, no era más que eso. Se separaron un momento para mirarse fijamente a los ojos, la mano derecha del rubio se apoyó sobre su mejilla palida y entonces besó sus labios. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos de la sorpresa, pero después logró cerrarlos para poder dejarse llevar por el amor que sentían.

Sakura observaba la escena con una sonrisa desde su habitación, parecía que el castillo realmente era mágico porque había conseguido unir a muchas ó, claro que ese no era su caso. Ino se cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, decía que iría con Saí a hacer guardía y estaba emocionada por hacerlo, él era tan interesante, además de que era un gran artista, también sabía tocar la flauta. Se despidió de su amiga y salió por la puerta.

Debía pensar en que hacer por mientras, Tenten había salido a entrenar y ella no tenía nada que hacer, se sentía completamente sola en aquel lugar. Cerró las cortinas y salió por la puerta con dirección desconocida, se preguntaba si sus padres estarían preocupada por ella o sí Tsunade-Sama había ordenado a todos los guardias del castillo a custodiar cada rincón de Konoha, conociendóla era muy posible.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio, parecían todos divertirse, Lee corría de un lugar a otro revisando el perimetro quién sabe para qué, Kiba y Shino comían en la cocina junto con Chouji, mientras el resto de las parejas disfrutaban en algún lugar del castillo. Salió hacía el jardín, quería distraerse y dejar de pensar en tonterías, una de ellas era lo que había sucedido con Sasuke en la boda, esta bien que haya aceptado quizás apoyar a sus amigos y rescatar a Temari con Hinata, pero ¿Porqué la había separado a ella de los demás? De esa forma, solo conseguía confundirla aun más, sí no la quería ¿Porqué era de ese modo? Caminó alrededor del césped, los hermosos árboles de cerezo parecían danzar frente a ella, agitando sus ramas y consiguiendo liberar algunas flores que caían sobre su cabeza. Su nombre significaba Flor de Cerezo y aun no lo entendía, no se sentía identificada con ellas, aquellos árboles eran tan fuerte y hermosos, en cambio ella no, tan sólo era una llorona que no sabía nada más que demostrar sus debilidades. Por lo mismo encontraba que se habían equivocado con su nombre. Se sentó bajo él, ese era el lugar indicado para descansar y olvidarse de todo. Respiró profundo intentando olvidarse de todo lo malo, incluyendo que ahora era un fugitiva y que estaba enamorada de un idiota. Pero no podía sacar esa sonrisa maliciosa que llevaba siempre el Uchiha, ni el contorno de sus ojos, ni su cuerpo perfecto ni mucho menos sus labios y su cabello azabache. "¡Olvidate de él! Es un idiota" Pensó en voz alta y sintió la necesidad de mirar la copa del árbol.

-¿Quién es un idiota?-

-¿Eh?- Al mirar hacía una de las ramas se encontró efectivamente con aquel chico azabache que amaba con locura y al mismo tiempo odiaba- Quién más va a hacer-Gruñó y se levantó para marcharse.

-¿Quieres subir?- Apareció tras de ella, logrando hacerla sentir un escalosfrios

-No, gracias-

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-No es eso, sólo no quiero-Infló los pómulos en forma de enfado y se cruzo de brazos, no conseguiría convencerla- No confio en ti-

-Sí no confiaras en mi, entonces no habrías logrado salir de la iglesia cuando te lo propuse-

-E-Eso es porque, no me quedaba otra opción y-No lograba fundamentarse lo necesario, en verdad había confiado en él y no podía negarlo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres confiar en mi de nuevo?-Le extendió la mano

-No lo sé-

-No te sucederá nada, te lo prometo-

-Está bien-

Tomó su mano una vez más, sus ojos penetramaban en los de ella, parecía absorverla con la mirada profunda que tenía. La tomó entre sus brazos y en un pestañar de ojos se encontraron en una rama muy resistente. Se sentaron juntos en silencio, Sakura se sorprendió de lo hermoso que se veía todo desde allí, era una gran vista, pero era mucho mejor con él allí a su lado. No sabía de qué hablar, ni sabía si era necesario hacerlo o lo mejor era guardar silencio. Entonces sintió que él suspiró, es cierto si Sasuke había querido que supieran era porque quería decirle algo, esperó que lo hiciera, pero no sucedió nada. Aquel era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle porque había ido a Suna, no obstante temía que su respuesta no fuera la que esperaba. Debía ser valiente, esta sería la última vez que lo haría y no volvería a insistir nunca más.

-Sasuke...tú fuiste a Suna sólo por ayudar a Naruto y a Shikamaru ¿Verdad?-

-mmm-Asintió,

-Ya veo- Miró pensativa al vacio creyendo que mejor no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Pero no fue sólo por eso- Debía dejar de ser un cobarde, Naruto y su hermano se lo habían dicho, no podía seguir así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Lo miró nerviosa

-Que no fue el único y principal motivo, sino que lo hice por ti- La miró, no sabía como decirle todo lo que había guardado por meses y no había sido capaz de liberar- Aquella vez cuando te defendí de esos tipos en la fería, no lo hice por ser un caballero, lo hice porque en verdad temía que te ocurriera algo. Y cuando fuiste a ver a Itachi, no quise decir esas palabras, es sólo que...no soportaba que fueras de ese modo-Su rostro comenzó a ponerse más y más serio de lo normal- No entendía que me sucedía contigo, hasta que Naruto y Itachi me lo explicaron-

-¿Tienes miedo de no ser capaz de defenderme?-Preguntó , olvidando que ella no debería mencionar eso.

-S-Sí- Susurró y la miró desconcertado- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-

-No tiene importancia ahora-

-Es verdad-Posó su mano sobre la de ella- Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos antes-

-No importa, yo también lo hice ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que eras capaz de amar a nadie y estaba equivocada- Lo abrazó, sabía que en esos momentos lo necesitaba- Me gustas, Sasuke-Kun y no debes temer nada, soy fuerte y podré protegerme sola-

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes-Le correspondió el abrazo- Aquella vez con esos tipos no lograste defenderte bien sola- Se burló para que lo observara

Protestó diciendo que había sido porque se había distraído, sin embargo no fue capaz de seguir hablando, ya que Sasuke corrió alguno de sus mechones de pelo hacía atrás de su oreja y cerró sus ojos para besarla apasionadamente. El viento nuevamente envolvió al árbol de una suave brisa, logrando liberar flores de cerezo que cayeron a su alrededor. Era el beso perfecto y lo mejor es que era con él.

Las aves volaban desorbitadas por el cielo, parecían asustadas según las observaciones de Tenten, quizás algo o alguien lo estaba provocando, infería que era por lo que estaba sucediendo en Konoha. Tenía deseos de ir a investigar, pero era arriesgado hacerlo, lo mejor sería pedirle a Saí que dibujara un ave que fuera a ver que sucedía. Había entrenado suficiente y explorado demasiado, debía descansar. Caminó por los alrededores del bosque para ver si encontraba a alguien que hubiera visto lo mismo y pensaran en una estrategia, pero sólo se encontro con parejas rondando por los jardines, por un lado estaban Naruto con Hinata tomados de la mano sonriendo, en la copa de un árbol se besaban Sasuke con Sakura, Saí con Ino dibujaban paisajes, y finalmente la rubia con el moreno estaban acostados sobre el césped contando estrellas. Era emocionante verlos así a todos, tenía deseos de molestarlos, pero no debía, aunque sí admitía que sentía cierta envidia al respecto. Finalmente se encontró con alguien que exploraba de la misma forma que ella.

-Neji ¿Has oído a las aves?-

-Sí, se ven un poco asustadas, debe ser por lo que sucede en el reino-

-Lo mismo pensé-Asintió- Deberiamos disfrazarnos e ir a investigar si planean un ataque contra nosotros-

-Yo puedo ir-

-Mejor vamos los dos-

-No, es muy peligroso. Yo seré más rápido-

-¿Porqué lo dices? Yo puedo, estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-¿Cómo esta tu brazo?-

-Muy bien, pareciera haberse sanado cuando nadamos hasta aquí-

-Deja ver- Lo analizó bien y asintió, efectivamente no había rastro de la herida ¿Acaso el agua tenía elementos medicinales?- Es verdad. Sin embargo, creo que no es una buena idea-

-¿Porqué?- Gruñó- Tengo las armas suficientes y-

-Porque no quiero que te vuelva a suceder nada-

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi-Sonrió- Sabes como yo-

-Exacto, sé como eres, por lo mismo no puedo dejarte ir-

-Pero si vas tú solo también te puede suceder algo-Susurró- ¿Y que va a suceder si te encuentra Hiashi?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada? ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dices Neji? Por lo mismo debemos ir los dos-

-Prefiero que me atrapen a mi que a ti-

-¿Porqué eres tan necio? ¿Tan importante soy que no valoras tu vida?-

-Sí- Asintió, Lee tenía razón tenía que decircelo algún día y si ahora sucedía algo no podía quedarse así.

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó ¿Lo había dicho porque estabas despistado o porque era verdad?

-Te quiero-

-Yo también, como lo hago con Lee y todos ¿De esa forma?- Preguntó nerviosa, jamás se le había pasado por la mente que él podría sentir lo mismo que ella, pensaba que solo la veía como su mejor amiga.

-N-No...-Se sonrojó- De la otra forma-

-Ya veo...-Susurró nerviosa

Sintieron unos pasos acercandóse hacía ellos al voltear se encontraron con Kiba que los saludaba con una sonrisa, "Lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero Shikamaru quiere que nos reunamos, al parecer algo que extraño sucede en Konoha" dijo el moreno montado en Akamaru. Tenten asintió cabizbaja y se alejó en compañía de ellos, mientras el castaño la observaba triste, no esperaba que reaccionara así. Suspiró, debía olvidarse de eso por ahora, debía ver que sucedía y si era necesario luchar contra Suna o no.

Shikamaru les informó que Saí había ido como espía a investigar que sucedía y había descubierto que Suna con Konoha se habían aliado para encontrarlos, de modo que la gente había sido evacuada para abrir paso a los soldados. Debían pensar en un plan lo más pronto posible, antes que alguien encontrara su escondite, Temari insistía en que era imposible que los encontraran porque nadie sabía la existencia de ese castillo, sin embargo no podían descartar nada aun. Por ello debían estar bien atentos en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Shikamaru no se rendiría, no permitiría que nadie ni nada lo separara de la rubia porque la amaba más que a nada y no se dejaría vencer por ninguna tropa, no obstante no podía arrastrar a sus compañeros a eso, ya que era decisión de ellos si querían permanecer o no.

Continuará...


End file.
